What Wasn't & What Should Have Been
by kat-slater
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Another brunette walks into Hyde's life, and he's shaken by the experience. Jackie goes to the gyno - is she really pregnant? And Sam makes headlines in an unexpected way! Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1  Heart of Glass

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at fanfic writing, so please be gentle! All constructive criticism welcome!

After finding a link on IMDb for tanith75's Season 8 Redo (which is incredible btw - highly recommended!), I was inspired to try my hand at my own J/H fanfic. This is an AU Season 8, taking place immediately after the 7th season finale "Til the Next Goodbye."

For all you smut-lovers out there (and don't bother denying it! hehe), there won't be very much smut in the early chapters, unfortunately (if you know how Season 7 ended, you'll immediately know why). But all good things come to those who wait! There's also plenty of angst, 'cuz let's face it -- J/H is all about angst!

So far, all chapter titles come from top songs of 1979. I include snippets of lyrics when they're integral to the storyline. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube for the songs.

**Warning:** Language (the f-bomb will be dropped!), sexual situations, drug and alcohol use

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so please don't sue me. I just felt that the J/H fanbase deserved a far better ending than what we got!

**Songs in this chapter:** "Heart of Glass" by Blondie, plus tiny snippets of "Minute by Minute" (Doobie Brothers), "After the Love is Gone" (Earth, Wind & Fire), "Just When I Needed You Most" (Randy Vanwarmer), and "(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" (Andy Gibb).

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 - _"Heart of Glass"_**

As if in a hypnotic trance, Jackie stared vacantly out the passenger window of Kelso's car, watching the Chicago skyline fade in the distance as they drove through the night. Nervously, she fidgeted with a Kleenex she held in her hand, occasionally using it to dry her eyes.

With every fiber of her being, Jackie willed herself to stop crying. Logically, she told herself that this whole situation was just a big misunderstanding and, once Steven had a chance to cool off, it would soon blow over. But deep in her feminine soul, she sensed it wouldn't be that simple.

_God, that look on Steven's face when he saw Kelso standing there in only a towel!_ Closing her eyes, she shook her head and fought back the sobs that once again threatened to wrack her body. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her tear-stained face towards Michael.

"Jackie, I'm really sorry!" he said, with uncharacteristic sincerity. "I really screwed up!"

"It's ... it's gonna be okay," her voice trembled, choking back tears. "We'll just be honest with Steven, explain everything calmly, tell him exactly what happened. I mean ... that _nothing_ happened. And he'll forgive me, forgive us ... he **has** to!"

"Yeah, Jackie ... um, I don't think that's gonna work. I mean, I've seen Hyde really pissed off before, like when I was nailing his sister. And that was nothing compared to this!"

The brutal honesty of Michael's words ripped a hole in what little was left of her self-confidence. Hot tears stung her eyes, and she fought hard to keep them at bay. But inside, her resilience was crumbling. Without warning, a wave of panic washed over her, and she suddenly felt helpless in its wake.

"Michael, just ... can you please just hurry?" she begged. "I've got to talk to Steven and straighten this whole mess out!"

Kelso didn't need much encouragement to put his foot down on the accelerator. Soon they were rocketing down the interstate highway, closing in on the Wisconsin border.

-------------------------------

A few miles ahead on I-94, a lone El Camino raced northward towards Point Place. Try as he might, Hyde was finding it impossible to erase the images that now seemed burned in his brain. A tacky little motel room, Jackie in her short nightie, Kelso wearing only a towel and a goofy smile ... it was a scene straight out of some low-budget porno flick. And a pretty piss-poor one at that!

Reaching up under his trademark shades, he rubbed his eyes roughly, willing the mental pictures out of his head. But when he opened his eyes, the images continued to haunt him. The scene kept replaying itself over and over in his mind, and suddenly he felt a familiar pang in the pit of his stomach.

An intense anger welled up from deep inside, and his Zen facade started to crack under the strain. He couldn't decide who he was more pissed off at -- Jackie for her infidelity, Kelso for disrespecting their friendship, or himself for being so vulnerable and trusting.

History had taught him well, and long ago he'd made a vow to himself never to open up to anyone ever again. And yet, here he was, in the middle of Bumfuck, Middle America, kicking himself in the ass for breaking that sacred vow.

_Dammit, how could I be so stupid? What the hell was I thinking?! How could I let my guard down, allowing a bitchy, stuck-up cheerleader like Jackie Burkhart to somehow worm her way into my life and into my heart?_

-------------------------------

"... you're listening to WFPP, _the_ number one station in Point Place, Wisconsin. This is Hot Donna, and it's Dedication Night. Up next is a special dedication going out to Bruce from Cindy. Uh oh, Bruce -- sounds like you're in trouble! Here's Blondie singing 'Heart of Glass' ..."

_"Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

_"Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind ..."_

The lyrics seemed to taunt Jackie in her own private hell, as she tried desperately to shut out the tune.

_"... In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do ..."_

Jackie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass of the passenger window. She'd never been much of a religious person, but at that moment, she found herself praying silently. _"Dear God, please let this all work out!"_

_"... Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We could've made it cruising, yeah ..."_

And with that, exhaustion finally overcame her, and she succumbed to a fitful sleep.

_"... Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out I had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind"_

-------------------------------

For the past 30 minutes, Hyde had been driving in complete silence, with only his tortured thoughts for company. Desperate for distraction, he quickly turned on the radio, hoping for some Stones or Aerosmith.

"... you've been listening to 'Heart of Glass' by Blondie, and this is Hot Donna on WFPP radio. For my last song tonight, I'm sending out a dedication to my boyfriend who's on his way to Africa right now. Eric, this one's for you -- here's the Rolling Stones with last summer's hit 'Miss You' ..."

Hyde groaned. Despite being a die-hard Stones fan since he was, like, eight years old, the thought of this sellout disco tune coming out of Mick Jagger's mouth only served to piss him off even more, if that was possible. He started punching buttons on his car radio to escape the atrocity ...

_"Hey, don't worry, I've been lied to  
I've been here many times before  
Girl, don't you worry, I know where I stand  
I don't need this love, I don't need your hand  
I know I could turn, blink, and you'd be gone  
Then I must be prepared any time to carry on ..."_

"Shit, that's not helping!" he muttered under his breath. Next button ...

_"After the love is gone  
What used to be right is wrong  
Can love that's lost be found? ..."_

Next button ...

_"'Cause you left me  
Just when I needed you most ..."_

Next button ...

_"Don't throw it all away, our love, our love  
Don't throw it all away, our love ..."_

"It's a fucking disco conspiracy!" he grumbled, and shoved his _Physical Graffiti_ cassette into the tape deck. Suddenly, the lilting chords of "Kashmir" came blasting through the El Camino's speakers, and a small smile played on Hyde's lips. "That's more like it!" he said to himself, and then stopped short when he remembered the last time he'd heard this song.

In his mind's eye, the memory returned in flashes. Jackie's smile, the feel of her hot skin on his lips, the smell of her hair, the salty sweetness of her ...

_Dammit!_ Now even his beloved Zeppelin was forever tainted by her memory. Angrily, he turned off the stereo and once again sat in silence.

-------------------------------

" ... It's almost midnight here at WFPP, and that means it's time for the Dr. Demento Show. Until next time, this is Hot Donna signing off! ..."

Michael glanced over to his right and noticed Jackie fast asleep in the seat next to him. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly switched off the radio and turned to his own thoughts.

He had never been one to consider the consequences of his actions, but tonight's events had certainly given him reason. Hyde was pretty pissed off -- the understatement of the decade! -- but Kelso could deal with that. What he couldn't handle was the look on Jackie's face when he got back to the motel room -- a strange mixture of sheer panic and utter despair. Practically on the verge of hysteria, she was throwing all her things in a bag, tearfully begging Michael to take her back to Point Place.

Like a bolt of lightning out of the blue, it was at that moment he realized that Jackie was forever lost to him. Not that he seriously entertained the notion of ever being with her, but at least he believed the option was available to him -- until now.

Michael had always considered Jackie and Hyde's relationship to be a kind of fling, a rebound -- nothing more. But looking at her sleeping form, tears still glistening on her cheeks, he now knew he couldn't have been more wrong. It was a painful blow to the infamous Kelso ego.

Suddenly he spied something up ahead, a familiar set of tail lights in the distance, and he pushed even harder on the gas pedal. He couldn't be absolutely positive it was Hyde's El Camino, but he was damn sure gonna find out!

-------------------------------

With a sudden need for some fresh air, Hyde rolled down the window and welcomed the cool breeze. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he felt his anger slowly dissipating as an internal debate began to rage inside his head.

A small part of him wanted to trust Jackie, to give her the benefit of the doubt. And it was certainly no secret that Kelso was the resident moron of the group, who'd pulled more half-baked stunts than Evel Knievel. Maybe there was some _bizarre_ excuse for what happened back in that motel room.

Of course, it wouldn't be the first time that Jackie and Kelso were caught in a compromising position. And Hyde had jumped to the wrong conclusion then -- could he be wrong this time as well? The little angel on his right shoulder wanted him to believe that he was.

But the devil on his left shoulder was persistent and convincing. _Kelso was naked, for God's sakes! Saying something about how people couldn't see them doing it from the parking lot!_ It didn't take a fucking genius to put two and two together and get four.

A rattling noise in the passenger seat soon snapped him out of his reverie, and he visibly winced when he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Inside that little blue gift bag was a small velvet box containing the biggest diamond ring he could afford on such short notice.

In one swift motion, Hyde grabbed the bag and jammed it underneath the passenger seat. The last thing he needed was a reminder of what could have been.

One thing was certain -- he had some decisions to make. But first, he needed to clear the cobwebs out of his brain. Glancing at his gas gauge, he noticed the needle sitting precariously close to empty. Fortunately, there was a truck stop at the next exit. He could fill up his gas tank, grab a cup of coffee and figure out where the hell he was going from here.

-------------------------------

Not far behind, Kelso noticed that the car he'd been following had taken Exit 345, headed straight towards the Kenosha Truck Stop. Though he still wasn't close enough to be sure it was Hyde's car, he veered right and exited the highway as well.

Pulling into the plaza, Kelso spotted an El Camino in the parking lot, but it was a much newer model than Hyde's. "Damn!" he said under his breath. "False alarm."

As he prepared to make a u-turn to get back on the interstate, something caught Kelso's eye -- a sign advertising hot dogs for 10 cents! Suddenly, his desire for cheap hot dogs took precedence over catching up with his good friend Hyde.

Kelso parked his car and glanced at Jackie, still sleeping in the passenger seat. _"It'll just take a second -- no need to wake her up,"_ he reasoned. Opening his door as quietly as possible, he stepped out of the car, and gently closed the door. With one last look at Jackie to make sure he hadn't disturbed her, Kelso headed inside the store.

"Man, this is AWESOME! I can get, like, 6 hot dogs for a dollar!"

-------------------------------

On the opposite side of the plaza, partially hidden by an 18-wheeler, Hyde started filling the El Camino's gas tank. He glared at the pump as the numbers spun around like a slot machine in Vegas. _86 cents for a gallon of gasoline -- what a fucking outrage!_ Silently he cursed the government for ripping off the common working man.

Setting the hands-free "kickstand" on the nozzle's handle, Hyde leaned back against his car, crossed his arms and stared up at the stars carpeting the night sky. It was one of those perfect summer nights -- crystal clear with a cool, light breeze blowing off the lake, an almost-full moon in the west.

There was something oddly comforting about the nighttime sky. As a young kid, Hyde would lay awake at night staring out his window, playing connect-the-dots and forming his own constellations. When World War III threatened to erupt in the room next to his, little Steven would escape into his own private universe filled with stars and planets, moons and asteroids, comets and meteors.

His fascination with the heavens never took that bizarre left turn into science fiction -- he left that for the Formans of the world. For Hyde, it was the constancy, the predictability that captivated him. During the darkest days of his childhood, the twinkling points of light were always there for him, dependable and reassuring. Any time Steven felt alone in the world, all he needed to do was look out his bedroom window and find a friend.

But tonight, he was looking for a sign. Yet so far, nothing had presented itself to him. As Hyde studied the night sky, his eyes fell upon an all-too-familiar "W" shape near the northern horizon, and a small smile danced across his lips.

At that moment, he realized that it would be no easy task to erase Jackie Burkhart from his memory. No matter how hard he tried to avoid it, his thoughts always turned to her. In a flash of guilt, Steven wondered where she was, how she was doing ...

-------------------------------

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings. Drowsily, she yawned and stretched, squinting against the glare of the harsh parking lot lighting. As sleep gave way to consciousness, the memory of earlier events flooded her brain with the speed of a tsunami.

Fresh tears stung her eyes, and she put her head in her hands in an attempt to stop them. _"No, I am not gonna do this -- no more crying!"_ she told herself. _"Be strong, Jackie Burkhart!"_

Quickly wiping her eyes with a tissue, Jackie reached up to adjust the rearview mirror and was shocked at the reflection -- barely recognizing the face staring back at her. Bloodshot and swollen with dark circles underneath, her eyes bore the brunt of the ravages of the past few hours.

"Damn you, Steven J. Hyde, for making me cry my eyes out!" she swore under her breath. "I look like hell and it's all your fault!"

As she deftly re-applied her makeup and repaired the damage, Jackie found a bit of her old fighting spirit returning. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give her a flicker of hope for the future, whatever it might bring.

Feeling stiff from sitting in one position for too long, she got out of the car to stretch her legs and walked around to the driver's side of Kelso's car. Her head throbbing and her stomach in knots, Jackie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to clear her mind. With a little hop, she sat on the hood of the car, gently swinging her tanned legs as they dangled above the ground.

"Where the hell is Michael?" she grumbled to herself. "Ugh, he knows I hate truck stops!"

As if on cue, Kelso exited the building loaded down with two huge grocery bags filled to the brim.

"Jackie, you're awake! Man, you are _**not**_ gonna believe this ..."

"Michael, where have you been?! And why are we at a yucky truck stop?! You know how much I hate truck stops. And truckers. And trucks!" She punctuated her little tirade with a well-practiced pout.

"Jackie, let me explain! I thought I saw Hyde's car pull in here ..."

"Wait, Steven's here?! Where is he?!" she turned her head in every direction, desperately searching for the familiar El Camino.

"Damn, Jackie ... let me finish! I said I _**thought**_ I saw his car, but it was a newer model."

"Oh," she said deflatedly. "So, why did you stop then? We should be in Point Place by now, Michael!"

Reaching into one of the brown paper bags, Kelso grabbed a hot dog and held it aloft in a moronic homage to the Statue of Liberty. "Hot dogs!" he proclaimed triumphantly. "They're on sale for 10 cents! I bought $10 worth! I can't wait to show Fez!"

"Wait ... you bought 100 hot dogs to impress Fez?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, Jackie! Of course not! I said I bought $10 worth -- that's 60 hot dogs." He reached out and patted Jackie on the head. "You never were very good with math!"

"But ... oh, never mind! So, is there anything in there for me, or is it all Fez-related?"

"Oh, here ... hang on!" Kelso started digging around in the second grocery bag. "TAH DAH!" he exclaimed as he handed her a TaB.

For the first time in quite a few hours, a smile crossed Jackie's lips. "Oh, Michael, it's like you were reading my mind! I'm dying of thirst!" She greedily grabbed the pull tab ring, opened the can and took a huge gulp of the diet soda. "Mmmmmmmmmm!"

"Here, Jackie -- you want a hot dog?" Kelso asked, as he stuffed one in his mouth.

"Uh, no thanks, Michael. My stomach doesn't feel very good right now. Oh, that reminds me -- you don't happen to have any aspirin, do you? My head is killing me!"

Kelso's signature goofy grin spread across his face as he reached in the bag and produced a huge bottle of aspirin. "It was an impulse item at the checkout counter!"

Jackie opened the bottle, took two tablets and popped them in her mouth, swallowing them with a sip from her soda can. "Okay, so Michael -- now that you've done your grocery shopping for the month, can we go home now? I really need to find Steven and straighten things out."

"Yeah, okay." Noticing her bloodshot eyes, Kelso suddenly became concerned. "Hey, you doin' alright?" He brought his arm around her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine -- don't worry. I just really want to get home, that's all. The sooner I talk to Steven, the better."

Kelso offered his hand and helped Jackie down from the car hood. "Well then, let's blow this hot dog stand!"

As she headed to the passenger's side of the car, Jackie reached up and gave Michael a hug. Wrapping his long arms around her tiny frame, he lifted her up until her feet dangled from above.

Giving Kelso a quick peck on the cheek, she whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

"Now put me down!"

-------------------------------

With a familiar "click," the pump shut off and brought Hyde crashing back to earth. Glancing at the readout, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Shit, $10.32 for a fill-up? What the hell, man?" As he replaced the nozzle on the pump and screwed the cap onto his gas tank, he silently cursed Jimmy Carter and the latest gas shortage. At least he hadn't had to sit in long lines at the gas station as he'd seen on the news.

The truck stop was doing a booming business. There were 18-wheelers scattered everywhere throughout the plaza -- some parked on the perimeter, others at the fueling stations. Hyde had to weave his way back to the store to pay for his gas and maybe grab a cup of coffee to go.

As he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, straight ahead, was Jackie and Kelso, sitting on the hood of Kelso's car. Unnoticed by the pair, Hyde slowly took three steps backwards and hid behind the wall.

Secretly he watched as Jackie gave Kelso a hug and a kiss, and that familiar pang in the pit of his stomach returned. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, every muscle in his body tensed, and he felt his hands curl up into fists at his side.

"Kelso, you're a dead man!"

----------------------------

**A/N:** Since this is my first fanfic EVER, I'd really appreciate feedback! Thanks:-)


	2. Chapter 2  What a Fool Believes

**A/N: **Thanks to all who've read and reviewed my first fanfic chapter! I hope this next installment doesn't disappoint!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs in this chapter:** "Let's Go" (The Cars), "What a Fool Believes" (Doobie Brothers), and "Witchy Woman" (Eagles). For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube for the songs.

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 - _"What a Fool Believes"_**

_"Kelso, you're a dead man!"_ The words echoed, unspoken, in Hyde's brain. Though his immediate impulse was to run over to Kelso's car and beat the shit out of his former friend, his legs refused to move, as if he wore cement shoes.

Hyde stood, transfixed, as he watched Jackie walk around to the passenger's side of the car, searching her face for any sign of emotion. Privately, he hoped to find some evidence of devastation in her expression.

It was selfish of him, he knew. Maybe even a bit sadistic. But he wanted to know that Jackie was hurting just as much as he was. And in some weird way, her pain would be proof that Steven had jumped to the wrong conclusion, that nothing was going on between her and Kelso. But instead, Jackie actually looked ... happy. Well, not exactly happy, but not exactly sad either. And with that, Steven's heart sank.

Turning his back on the couple, he leaned up against the brick wall and shut his eyes. _"This can't be __happening,"_ he thought to himself. _"I hope to God I wake up from this fucking nightmare soon, 'cuz it's __really starting to piss me off!"_

At that moment, Steven's mind snapped. With fire in his eyes and anger in his heart, he turned back to confront the pair -- but he was too late. He watched helplessly as Kelso's car drove out of the parking lot and onto the interstate, the tail lights disappearing into the distance.

-------------------------------

For Jackie and Michael, the drive back to Point Place was an uneventful one. Michael did his best to keep her mind off of Steven, engaging her in idle chitchat about fashion or hairstyles -- anything, really, as long as she was distracted. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing Jackie in pain again.

"We need some music!" Jackie declared. "Something upbeat and happy. Got any suggestions?"

"Here's the cassette case -- pick something out!" Michael offered.

Sorting through his collection, Jackie discovered one she'd never seen before. "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, yeah ... I got that a couple of days ago at Grooves. It's the new album by The Cars. I haven't even had a chance to listen to it yet. I just bought it 'cuz the woman on the front is a babe! Check out that rack -- her boobs are GINORMOUS!"

"Michael, it's just a _drawing!_ God!" Jackie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her ex. She unwrapped the cassette and shoved it into the tape deck, hoping for something _fun_ to listen to for a change. She couldn't handle another sad love song -- not tonight.

Suddenly, the first track of the _Candy-O_ album blasted through the car's speakers ...

_"She's driving away with the dim lights on  
__She's making a play and she can't go wrong  
__She never waits too long_

_"She's winding them down on her clock machine  
__And she won't give up 'cause she's seventeen  
__She's a frozen fire  
__She's my one desire ..."_

As the lyrics washed over them, Michael looked over at Jackie and couldn't help but think that the tune described her to a tee.

_"She's got wonderful eyes and a risque mouth  
__And when I ask her before, she said she's holding out  
__She's a frozen fire  
__She's my one desire ..."_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she started moving her body ever so slightly to the rhythm of the music. By the end, she was singing along with the chorus.

_"And I don't want to hold her down  
__Don't want to break her crown  
__When she says, let's go  
__I like the nightlife baby  
__She says, let's go"_

"I like it!" she enthused, nodding her approval. "Let's rewind it and play it again!"

-------------------------------

Taking a swig from his third beer, Hyde wiped his mouth and belched. Setting the can between his thighs, he picked up the road atlas from the seat next to him and started thumbing through the pages as he drove.

Glancing quickly between the atlas and the road in front of him, he tried to plot a route to his destination. For now, though, all he cared about was getting the hell out of Wisconsin. The thought of being in the same state as _her_ made his blood boil.

"FUCK!" he yelled, punching the dashboard with his right hand. "Ow, shit!" He shook his hand in the air in an effort to relieve the pain in his knuckles.

_"It's gonna be a long night ..."_ he thought to himself, finishing off his beer. Tossing the empty can behind his seat, he grabbed another beer out of the case, opened it, and gulped down the cold brew.

-------------------------------

Kelso turned off his headlights and quietly pulled into the Forman's driveway.

"I don't see the El Camino, Michael! Where is he?" Jackie wondered aloud.

"Who knows? I mean, he could be anywhere, Jackie! Hell, he may still be in Chicago, hittin' on some chick in a bar on Rush Street!"

Jackie punched Kelso on the arm. "You're such a comfort, Michael!" she grumbled, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sorry ..." he said remorsefully. "Damn, Jackie -- that hurt!" He sat and rubbed his upper arm with his left hand, relieving the sting. For such a little thing, she could pack quite a punch!

"I'm just gonna check to see if he's in his room. Wait here, I'll be right back!" she promised. And with that, she slipped quietly out of the car and down the outside steps to the basement door, trying not to wake Red and Kitty.

As usual, the door was unlocked, and she stepped into the familiar basement. It was odd to be there alone in the dark, with only the moonlight to guide her. She tiptoed towards Steven's room and peered inside. Everything was perfectly in place, his cot was made ... it was obvious he hadn't been back here tonight.

_So where in the hell could he be?_

Stealthily, she left the basement, climbed up the stairs.and returned to Kelso's car.

"He's not home yet," she sighed. "And he left Chicago before we did. Michael, I know this is asking a lot of you right now, but _think_! Where could he be?"

Looking up, Kelso noticed a light on at the Pinciotti house. "Hey, it looks like Donna's still awake. Let's ask her if she's heard from Hyde!"

It was then that Jackie uttered a phrase she never thought she'd say in a million years: "Michael, you're a _genius__!"_

They both got out of the car and walked towards Donna's house. Scooping up a handful of rocks, Michael started to lightly toss them, one at a time, at the second-floor window. Eventually, Donna appeared and looked down at the pair below. Quickly she opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Donna! It's me, Jackie! And Michael!" she whispered.

"Jackie, what the hell?! Why aren't you in Chicago?" she asked in a low voice.

"Donna, just ... just come down here! We need to talk to you -- please?!"

"Hang on, I'll be right down!" In less than a minute, she was at the Pinciotti's back door.

"Donna, thank God!" Jackie ran towards her friend and wrapped her arms around Donna's neck. Without warning, Jackie dissolved into a puddle of tears.

The tall blonde glanced down at Jackie, then glared at Kelso. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Damn, Donna -- don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything!"

"We'll see about that!" Donna snapped. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

Trying desperately to compose herself, Jackie took a few deep breaths. "First of all, Donna -- have you heard from or seen Steven tonight?"

"Well, yeah ... earlier when we all said goodbye to Eric before he left for for Africa. Why?"

"No, I mean, after that -- did you see him? Or talk to him? Did he call here maybe?" A hint of desperation began to sneak into Jackie's voice.

"No -- why? Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on? Jackie, you're starting to scare me!"

"Oh, Donna, I've really screwed things up this time!" Tears started streaming down Jackie's face once again, and she made no effort to stop them.

"It can't be that bad, Jackie. C'mon, let's go inside and make some cocoa, and you can tell me all about it." She brought her arm around Jackie's shoulders, guiding her through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Hey, wait ... can I come too?" Kelso pleaded. "I've got a five pound bag of marshmallows!"

-------------------------------

Hyde needed to pee -- _**BAD!**_ After five beers, his bladder was screaming for mercy. But he was determined to get across the Illinois border without stopping, in order to put a state line between him and a certain loud-mouth cheerleader.

Only four more miles to go, he kept telling himself. Then he could seek relief.

Desperate for distraction from his plight, Hyde once again turned on the radio, switching over to the FM band.

"You're listening to 97.9 FM, WLUP, The Loop, Chicagoland's rock station. It's 1:17 in the morning here in the Windy City, the temperature is 64 degrees, and we're getting ready for another non-stop block of solid rock and roll. Here's the Doobie Brothers with 'What a Fool Believes' ..."

_"He came from somewhere back in her long ago  
__The sentimental fool don't see  
__Tryin' hard to recreate  
__What had yet to be created once in her life_

_"She musters a smile  
__For his nostalgic tale  
__Never coming near what he wanted to say  
__Only to realize  
__It never really was ..."_

Damn, he hated the Doobie Brothers with a fucking passion! Yet there was something about this song that spoke to him ...

_"She had a place in his life  
__He never made her think twice  
__As he rises to her apology  
__Anybody else would surely know  
__He's watching her go_

_"But what a fool believes he sees  
No wise man has the power to reason away  
__What seems to be  
__Is always better than nothing  
__And nothing at all keeps sending him..._

_"Somewhere back in her long ago  
__Where he can still believe there's a place in her life  
__Someday, somewhere, she will return ..."_

A tidal wave of memories came flooding back into Hyde's brain, and he was powerless to stop them. It was as if his life with Jackie was passing before his eyes ... their first date, the dance they shared at the Prom, going to the car show together, the fights, the tears, the sex. _God, the sex!_ Dammit, what the hell was he doing? He decided he was better off focusing on his full bladder ...

_"She had a place in his life  
__He never made her think twice  
__As he rises to her apology  
__Anybody else would surely know  
__He's watching her go_

_"But what a fool believes he sees  
__No wise man has the power to reason away  
__What seems to be  
__Is always better than nothing  
__There's nothing at all  
__But what a fool believes he sees..."_

And there, dead ahead, a roadside sign marked the Illinois border: "You're entering the Land of Lincoln!" Just beyond the state line, Hyde spotted a Welcome Center/rest area and breathed a sigh of relief. Exiting the highway and parking the El Camino, he walked -- quickly but gingerly -- to the men's room.

_At least I'm out of Wisconsin,_ he thought to himself. Already he could feel the ties that bound him to Jackie loosening.

-------------------------------

"So, wait ... Kelso, you were naked in Jackie's room?" Donna couldn't believe her ears.

"No, Donna -- pay attention! I was wearing a towel!" Kelso protested, as he shoved another Twinkie in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes at the loveable lunkhead and turned her attention to Jackie. "So how did you leave it with Hyde?" she asked.

"Well that's just it, Donna -- I didn't! Steven stormed out of there so fast, I didn't get a chance to explain. And now he's out there somewhere, God only knows where, and I just need to talk to him, tell him that nothing happened ..." Jackie's words trailed off as she buried her face in her hands.

Donna rubbed her temples, trying to digest this torrent of information. It was a lot to take in at -- she glanced at the clock above the kitchen sink -- almost 1:30 in the morning. At least Jackie's problems took her mind off of her own.

"Look, Jackie -- if I know Hyde, he's probably just blowing off steam somewhere. Try not to get too worked up about it. I mean, he has to come home sometime, right? By then, he'll have calmed down, and you can explain everything to him."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jackie conceded. Grabbing another Kleenex out of the box in front of her, she wiped her eyes and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted," Donna announced. "Jackie, why don't you spend the night here? That way, when Hyde comes home, you can just go next door and talk to him."

"If you don't mind ..." Jackie said hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now, Kelso ..." she turned and watched as Michael carefully unwrapped a Ding Dong and stuffed it in his mouth. "... if you promise to be a _good boy_ and stay downstairs, I'll let you sleep on the couch. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Michael answered, in a sing-song fashion, his face covered in Ding Dong crumbs.

Donna walked over to the linen closet, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and tossed them onto the couch. Shaking her finger at Kelso, she issued a warning: "Two rules: One - No fires! And two - Keep your clothes on this time, dillhole!"

"Damn, Donna -- you're just _mean_!" Kelso pouted. Donna stared at him, hands on hips, driving home her point. "Okay, FINE!" he grumbled. "But you guys are missin' out, 'cuz without clothes, I'm friggin' irresistible!"

-------------------------------

As Hyde walked out of the men's room, he glanced at his watch -- _1:30 in the fucking morning, in the __middle of fucking nowhere._ The Welcome Center was deserted, his footsteps echoing loudly as he crossed the lobby area towards the exit.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't had a bite to eat since lunchtime. Spying some vending machines along a far wall, he walked over and considered his options. Chips, candy bars, gum ... the usual crap. At this point, he didn't care -- he just needed to eat something. Hyde sorted through his change, plunked some quarters in the machine, and picked out a few choice items that would tide him over 'til breakfast.

Back in the El Camino, he ripped open a package of potato chips, grabbing a handful and popping them in his mouth. Turning on the dome light above his head, Hyde studied the road atlas more carefully, plotting his course to his final destination. He planned on driving through the night, getting as much distance between him and Jackie as possible before exhaustion set in.

-------------------------------

The two girls quietly climbed the stairs and tiptoed past Bob's bedroom, his loud snoring threatening to shake the house to its foundation. Jackie tried and failed to stifle a giggle, and Donna turned around to glare at her. _"Shhh!"_ Jackie clamped her hand over her mouth as they continued their way down the darkened hallway.

Once inside the safety of Donna's room, Jackie collapsed onto her old cot, burying her face in the pillow to contain her laughter. Suddenly, she felt lighter, as if a 10-ton weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Just a few short hours ago, she wondered if she'd ever be able to laugh again. Now, she felt confident that, no matter what the future held for her, she would survive.

When she finally regained her composure, Jackie looked up to find Donna staring at her as if she had three heads. "Jackie, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know why, but when I heard your dad snoring, I just lost it!"

A grin broke out on Donna's face. "Yeah, he sounds like a friggin' bulldozer sometimes!" she agreed, shaking her head. Noticing her friend's bloodshot eyes and dark circles for the first time, she grew concerned. "Seriously though, Jackie -- how are you really?"

The tiny brunette let out a huge sigh and flopped back on the cot, staring at the ceiling. "Honestly, I feel ... numb. I've cried so much tonight that my eyelids are like sandpaper, my head feels like it's in a vice, and my stomach's tied up in knots. Other than that, I'm just peachy keen, Donna -- why do you ask?"

Donna threw a pillow at the sarcastic midget in the bed next to hers. "Okay, smartass, I'm just worried about you, that's all." She decided against telling her best friend that she looked like crap.

"Sorry, Donna," she apologized. "It's just that the last time Steven thought I was cheating on him with Michael, he ended up sleeping with some skanky nurse. I don't think I could handle going through that all over again."

"Jackie, try not to think about it. Hyde's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

_"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of ..."_ Jackie muttered under her breath.

-------------------------------

As he studied the road atlas, Hyde made a few mental calculations, trying to determine how much money he would need for gas and other expenses. Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, he started counting the cash he had on hand. If he was careful, he might have just enough to make it -- maybe.

Sighing, Hyde leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. The night's events were starting to take their toll, but he refused to give up just yet. With grim determination, he turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the rest area parking lot, hell bent on putting another state line between him and a certain brunette before sunrise.

-------------------------------

Jackie laid flat on her back in her cot, staring straight up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a second, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn it off. She wondered if Donna was still awake, but a small little snoring sound from the bed next to hers soon answered her question. _"Like father, like daughter!"_ Jackie chuckled to herself.

She didn't think it was possible, but her headache had only gotten worse since she'd laid down. Desperate for more aspirin, Jackie quietly slipped out of bed and padded across the hall to the bathroom. She searched through the medicine cabinet, the drawers, even under the sink -- nothing. "Crap!" she whispered.

Reluctantly, Jackie decided to retrieve the monster bottle of aspirin from Kelso's car. She retraced her steps, quietly stealing her way down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door without waking anyone.

Wearing only an Aerosmith t-shirt and some sweats that she borrowed from Donna, Jackie shivered in the cool night air. Hugging herself for warmth, she dashed over to the car and grabbed the aspirin bottle from the back seat.

Walking back towards the Pinciotti's house, with the almost-full moon hanging low in the night sky, she was suddenly reminded of her father. When Jackie was maybe 3 or 4 years old, her dad would tuck her in at night and explain that, whenever she was scared and couldn't sleep at night, the Man in the Moon was always looking over her, protecting her. It was one of the few childhood memories that she cherished.

She no longer believed in the Man in the Moon, of course. But tonight, she once again looked to him for protection. Gazing skyward, Jackie wondered what Steven was doing right at that moment, and if, by some crazy coincidence, he too was looking at the moon. It was a silly romantic notion, she knew, but she needed to feel some sort of connection to the man she loved with all her heart.

As the Man in the Moon started to slip below the horizon, Jackie asked him to pass on a message: _"Watch over Steven for me. And tell him I love him."_

-------------------------------

At long last, the El Camino was pointed westward toward his destination, and Hyde heaved a sigh of relief. If his earlier calculations were correct, he'd be in Iowa in another hour and a half, putting one more state behind him.

"It's 2 minutes past 2:00 a.m., and this is The Loop, 97.9 on your FM dial. Now here's an oldie but goodie -- from 1972, it's the Eagles with 'Witchy Woman' ..."

_"Raven hair and ruby lips  
__Sparks fly from her finger tips  
__Echoed voices in the night  
__She's a restless spirit on an endless flight  
__Woo hoo witchy woman,  
__See how high she flies  
__Woo hoo witchy woman,  
__She got the moon in her eye ..."_

Hyde was now convinced that either (a) some conspiracy was afoot or (b) his mind was playing a cruel trick on him. Every single song he'd heard tonight reminded him of Jackie in one way or another, and this tune was no different. _Raven hair? Ruby lips?_ Maybe someone up there was trying to send him a message.

Switching off the radio, Hyde sat in silence and stared straight ahead. The highway stretched out before him like a long silver ribbon. And there, at the very end of the road, sat his old friend the moon, sinking slowly below the horizon.

-------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, I hope I haven't lost some of you with Hyde's travels -- I know a LOT of you wanted him to stay in Wisconsin and work things out with Jackie. Just _trust me,_ okay? It will be worth it, I promise:-)

Can't wait to read the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3  The Long Run

**A/N:** Huge thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! You guys totally rock!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs in this chapter: **Actually -- none in this chapter, although the title "The Long Run" is an Eagles tune from the album of the same name, released in 1979. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

Be on the lookout for an homage to a popular 1970's sitcom in this chapter. 500 points and a special mention to anyone who correctly identifies it! ;-)

-------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - _"The Long Run"_**

Donna awoke with a start -- there were loud voices coming from downstairs. Initially confused and disoriented, she sat up in bed and looked over at Jackie, who continued to sleep soundly on her cot. _What the hell's going on?_ Stumbling to her bedroom door and down the hallway, she suddenly recognized the voices of Kelso and her dad. _Oh shit ..._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pinciotti! Donna said I could stay here ..." a flustered Kelso tried to explain. But Bob was having none of it. Spying his daughter flying down the stairs, he confronted the former redhead.

"Donna, why is Michael Kelso sleeping on my couch?!"

"Dad, look ... Jackie and Kelso ran into some problems late last night, they came here and I offered them a place to stay for the night. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Donna, we have a half-naked boy in our living room, I think that's a _**very**_ big deal!"

Looking over at Kelso, Donna noticed him standing there in only his tighty-whities.

"Dammit, Kelso, I told you to keep your clothes **_ON!_** Are you deaf or something?" Donna rolled her eyes at the resident moron, who could only stand there wearing his trademark grin. With that, she reached down, grabbed Michael's jeans off the floor, and threw them at his head. "Get dressed, dillhole!"

"Damn, Donna!" Kelso quickly stepped into his jeans and zipped up the fly. "There, happy?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes! Now put on your shirt before my dad has a coronary!" Donna shook her head in annoyance and followed Bob into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm sorry! Sometimes Kelso can be such a ..."

"Jackass? Yeah, I know. Sorry, Donna -- I came downstairs to get a cup of coffee, and when I saw him on our couch, it kinda freaked me out a little!"

"Well, just so you know, nothing happened. He stayed downstairs the whole night," Donna assured him.

"I trust _you,_ Donna -- you're a good girl. It's just that I remember how I was at Kelso's age ..." Bob's voice trailed off.

"Ugh, Dad. Please, just ... no!" The thought of her father as a horny teenage boy made Donna's stomach turn.

Now fully dressed, Michael strolled through the kitchen and out the back door. "I'm gonna go next door and see what Mrs. Forman's making for breakfast!"

His curiosity getting the better of him, Bob turned to his daughter. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened last night? Or are you gonna leave me hangin'?"

-------------------------------

Crossing the Missouri River into Omaha, Hyde was greeted by a roadside sign: "Welcome to Nebraska, The Cornhusker State!" He looked at his watch -- _not bad time at all!_ It was almost 8:30 in the morning, and he'd made it across 3 states.

But his marathon driving stint was taking its toll. Counting his round trip to Chicago from Point Place, he'd been on the road for almost 12 hours straight, and exhaustion was setting in. Hyde reached up underneath his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. As he predicted, it had been a long night.

On his right, a billboard caught his eye -- a huge picture of a red-headed waitress with a bouffant hairdo carrying a tray of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Suddenly, Hyde's stomach growled in protest. Too weak to resist, he exited the highway and followed the sign to Mel's Diner.

As he walked inside, Hyde was instantly intoxicated by the heady scent of baked goods and frying bacon. It reminded him of Sundays in the Formans' kitchen, as Kitty busily whipped up something magical for breakfast.

The diner was pretty busy for a Thursday morning -- all the booths were taken. But there was an empty stool at the counter, and Hyde quickly swooped in and sat down.

As he began to study the menu, a gum-smacking waitress appeared behind the counter. "Hey there, hot stuff -- what can I get ya?" Her southern drawl seemed out of place in this Midwestern town.

"Yeah, um ... coffee first of all. I'm still trying to decide on the rest."

"Comin' right up!" she replied cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for Hyde's taste, particularly at that time of the morning.

She quickly returned with a steaming pot of coffee and poured the hot brew into the cup in front of him. It was then that Hyde noticed that she was the same waitress from the billboard. "My name's Flo, I'll be your waitress this morning. So, what trips your trigger, big boy?"

"Um, well ... I can't decide. What do you recommend?"

"Well, you can't go wrong with the #3 -- it's a short stack of pancakes, two eggs, hash browns, toast, and your choice of sausage or bacon. Sounds like the perfect breakfast for a big strapping man like you!" Her blue eyes twinkled devilishly, and she gave him a little wink.

"Yeah, okay ... that sounds good," he smirked behind his trademark shades.

"How do you take your eggs, honey?"

"Scrambled is fine," he answered.

"Sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon."

"Good choice, sweetheart!" And again, she gave him a wink. "I'll be right back!"

As she walked away, her hips swaying in an exaggerated fashion, Hyde couldn't help but smile. She was probably the same age as Mrs. Forman, but this waitress was a little firecracker.

-------------------------------

When Donna finally returned to her room, she found Jackie standing at her window, staring down at the Forman's house. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Donna called out to her friend.

"Oh hey, Donna," Jackie replied absently.

"Jackie, is something wrong?"

"He's still not home," she said in a tiny voice. As she turned away from the window, it was obvious that Jackie had been crying.

"Maybe he ended up spending the night at a motel or something?" Donna offered. She was grasping at straws, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, maybe," Jackie nodded slowly. "Hey, what was going on downstairs? I heard yelling."

Donna giggled. "God, Kelso's such a dillhole! He scared the crap outta my dad. He was standing in the middle of my living room in only his underwear!"

"Oh my God!" Jackie shook her head in amazement. "Why can't that idiot keep his clothes on?"

"It's a mystery best left unsolved, I think. Anyway, he went next door to see what Mrs. Forman was making for breakfast."

"I should probably go over there too. Maybe Steven's called to let them know where he is. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, let me get dressed real quick. Hey, if you want, I just made a fresh pot of coffee. And there's juice and cereal, and I think my dad bought some donuts if you're hungry."

"I'm not much of a breakfast person, but juice sounds good. Meet me downstairs when you're ready." And with that, Jackie flounced out of Donna's room and down the stairs.

"Hyde, I am _**so**_ gonna kick your ass when you get home!" Donna said under her breath.

-------------------------------

Five hundred miles to the west, the object of Donna's ire was finishing up a massive breakfast. Refilling his coffee cup, Flo flashed him a smile. "Good heavens, someone was hungry! I always did like a man with a healthy appetite!"

"Yeah, it was great -- thanks!" Hyde pushed away his plate and took a sip of coffee.

The morning rush was coming to a close, and the atmosphere inside the diner had become much more subdued. "So tell me, sugar ... I've never seen you in here before. Do you live in Omaha, or are ya just passin' through?"

"No, I just happened to see that billboard along the highway and here I am!"

"Oh, that little ol' thing?" she pretended to blush. "Well, I'll have to tell Mel that the sign is working! So, where are ya headed, handsome?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but I hear Vegas is nice this time of year."

"Ohh, a gamblin' man, huh?" she purred. "I'm so jealous -- I've always wanted to go to :Las Vegas. But now that Elvis is gone, I just don't see the point anymore, ya know?"

"Err ... yeah. So listen, I've been on the road all night and I need a place to crash. Is there a motel nearby?"

"Oh, honey, there sure is! Hang on a minute, I'll be right back!" And in a flash, Flo had disappeared through the swinging door into the kitchen.

Hyde took another sip of his coffee and turned around on his stool. Leaning back against the counter, he took in the sights and sounds of the diner. It was a nice little place -- small, quaint. Jackie would hate it. _Shit!_ He looked at his watch. He'd gone a whole hour without thinking about her. _It's a __fucking record,_ he thought to himself.

Flo walked around the counter and stood in front of him, handing him a business card. "Here ya go! Now this is the address of a Holiday Inn just down the road -- I drew a little map on the back. My friend Vera's the manager. I just got off the phone with her, and she's expecting you. I even convinced her to give you a discount!" She flashed him another smile.

"Hey, man ... thanks! Wait, how is she gonna know it's me?"

"I told her to be on the lookout for a young hunk with curly hair and sunglasses!" she said with a wink.

-------------------------------

" ... and that's when Michael showed up wearing only a towel!" Bob Pinciotti tried his best not to smile, but it didn't escape Jackie's notice. "It's not funny!" she glared across the kitchen table at her best friend's father.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But the way you told the story was just so darn cute!" Bob got up from the table and poured himself another cup of coffee. "You want more juice?" he asked the petite brunette.

"No thanks, Mr. Pinciotti."

At that moment, Donna came sweeping into the kitchen. "C'mon, Jackie -- are you ready?"

"It's about damn time!" Jackie snapped.

"We'll be back later, Dad!" Donna said over her shoulder. The two girls left through the back door and crossed the driveway to the Formans' house.

As they entered through the sliding glass door, they were greeted by the familiar nasal voice of Kitty Forman. "Donna! Jackie -- what a nice surprise! I thought you were in Chicago? Here, both of you have a seat ... I've got a fresh batch of waffles! Yum!"

"Actually, Mrs. Forman, I was wondering if maybe you'd heard from Steven?" Jackie asked tentatively.

A look of confusion crossed Kitty's face. "What do you mean, if I've heard from Steven? Isn't he here?"

Donna shot a look at Kelso, who sat at the Forman kitchen table shoveling a forkful of waffles into his mouth. "Didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't have a chance!" Kelso protested. Looking frantically around the kitchen, he launched his defense. "The, uh, syrup! Yeah, it was so thick and sticky that I couldn't open my mouth to talk!" Everyone in the room looked at Michael as if he'd finally lost what little mind he had left. "I blame Mrs. Butterworth!"

Anxiously, Kitty turned her attention to the two girls. "Well, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

Jackie looked at Donna before facing Kitty. Taking a deep breath, she began: "Long story short, Mrs. Forman -- Steven drove down to Chicago for a surprise visit last night and found Michael half-naked in my motel room. No one's seen or heard from him since. We were kinda hoping that he would call to let you know he was okay ..." Her voice drifted off as she dissolved into tears. "I'm so worried about him, Mrs. Forman!"

As Jackie finished her story, Red entered the kitchen through the swinging door. "Dammit, Kitty! What the hell are all these delinquents doing in my kitchen? I thought that once we got rid of Eric, we wouldn't have to put up with these idiots any more!"

But one look at Kitty, and Red realized something was wrong. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Oh, Red -- Steven's missing!" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"What do you mean, he's missing? Where the hell is he?" Red demanded.

"Well if we knew that, he wouldn't be missing, now would he?" Kelso immediately regretted his remark.

Red's eyes narrowed as he stared at Michael. "You have a death wish, don't you, dumbass?"

"S-s-s-sorry, Mr. Forman."

"You bet your ass you're sorry!" Turning his back on Kelso, Red focused on solving the problem at hand. "I don't suppose any of you geniuses have thought to look for him at the record store? Or maybe at that greasy hippie's house?"

The trio looked at each other. Donna took command of the troops. "Okay, we all need to split up and start looking for Hyde. Kelso, why don't you pick up Fez and head over to Leo's house, while Jackie and I check over at Grooves. We'll meet up at The Hub in an hour."

-------------------------------

Hyde opened the door to his motel room and flipped on the light switch. It wasn't a luxury suite, but it was clean, comfortable, and best of all -- cheap. He tossed his duffel bag on the bed, and carried what was left of his case of beer over to the small refrigerator in the corner of the room.

Kicking off his boots, he sat down on the big king-sized bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to pull back the covers and surrender to sleep. But first, he needed to make a phone call.

Hyde picked up the receiver and started dialing. "Yeah, collect call from Steven Hyde." He waited as the operator placed the call.

"Grooves Corporate Office, this is Laura. How may I help you?"

"Collect call from Steven Hyde. Will you accept the charges?" the operator asked.

"Yes of course!" replied the bubbly secretary.

"Go ahead," instructed the operator.

"Hey, Laura, it's Steven. Is WB there?"

"He's in a meeting at the moment. Can I give him a message?"

Hyde cursed under his breath. "Yeah, um ... hey, I've decided to take a couple of weeks' vacation. Kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. Before I left, I asked a friend of mine, Leo, to take over for me at the store while I'm gone."

"Oh, okay. Is that the message?"

"Well, that's part of it. The thing is, I didn't realize I'd be gone more than a day or two, and I'm not sure Leo can watch the store on his own for that long. I thought WB could maybe bring in a temp or something until I got back?"

"I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement. When will you be back in Point Place?"

"Honestly, Laura, I don't really know. I'll give WB a call in another week or so when I have a better idea."

"Is there a number where he can reach you, Steven?"

"Ummm ... no, not really. I'm on the road right now."

"Okay then. Well, I'll be sure to pass on the message. Have a nice vacation!"

"Thanks, Laura. Bye." _That went well,_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

He walked over to the tv set and turned it on. As the screen came to life, he recognized the familiar face of Bob Barker staring back at him. _The fucking "Price is Right"!_ Dear God, it was almost becoming a joke now. Hyde looked heavenward and forced a fake laugh. "Ha ha ha! Very funny!"

Switching off the television, he flopped onto the bed and let out a small groan of satisfaction. Stiff from the long hours on the road, his body relaxed and sank into the mattress. After sleeping on a cot all this time, he'd forgotten how good it felt to lie down on a real bed. Too exhausted to get undressed, he pulled the covers over him and instantly slipped into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------

As Donna turned her car into the parking lot in front of Grooves, a look of dismay crossed Jackie's face. The El Camino was nowhere to be found. Noticing her friend's disappointment, Donna offered a ray of hope. "Maybe he's parked in the back?"

The record store looked deserted, but the OPEN sign was displayed prominently in the window. Donna parked the car, and the two girls walked up to the store's entrance. Jackie put her hand on the door handle and gave it a gentle push, but it was locked tight. Peering through the glass, Jackie took one look inside and started snickering.

"Donna, look!" she pointed toward the listening pit. There, sprawled out on the sofa and dead to the world, was Leo.

A broad smile crossed Donna's face. "Awww, he looks like a little angel when he's sleeping!"

"I hate to wake him, but I need to find out if he's heard from Steven. Besides, it's past time for the store to be open!"

The girls started tapping on the window, quietly at first so as not to scare him. But as he continued to sleep through the din, they gradually began knocking, then banging on the door and yelling his name.

The aging hippie woke up with a start and looked around frantically. He soon honed in on the source of the noise, jumped up and headed towards the door.

"Hey there, Rip Van Winkle!" Donna teased.

"I don't know who this Winkle guy is, but he's not here, man!" Leo seemed even more disoriented than usual. The girls walked into the store, with Leo following close behind.

"Don't pay any attention to Donna, Leo – she, uh, dropped some acid earlier and she's trippin' pretty bad!" Jackie tried to adlib.

"Oh wow, man! Acid! I don't mess with that shit, man. A guy in my neighborhood took some once, his head swelled up and everything, man!"

"Okay, Leo – calm down! I was just kidding!" Jackie patted the gray-haired stoner on the shoulder.

"Man, don't kid about that shit! It's not a laughing matter, man!"

"Sorry ..." Jackie now regretted her adlibbing effort. "So, Leo, we were wondering if you'd talked to Steven lately?"

"Steven? Who's Steven?"

"You know – Steven Hyde?" Donna tried to intervene.

"Oh, HYDE! Yeah, man. I saw him yesterday, he asked me to watch the store for him. He was gonna go down to Chicago to visit Loud Girl, man!" Leo turned towards Jackie, and a look of confusion came over his face. "Wait, aren't you Loud Girl?"

"Umm, yeah. My name's Jackie."

"Why aren't you in Chicago, man? Hyde's down there lookin' for you!"

Jackie turned to Donna and rolled her eyes. "I think we're fighting a losing battle ..."

"Look, Leo – have you heard from Hyde since he left for Chicago?" Donna talked to Leo as she would a small child. Or Kelso after circle time.

"What? No, man. I haven't talked to Hyde since he went to find Loud Girl." Again, he turned towards Jackie and looked confused. "Wait, aren't you ... ?"

"**Yes, I'm Loud Girl!**" Jackie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I think that's pretty obvious, man!"

-------------------------------

"Well, gentlemen, I think that about wraps it up for today," William Barnett put a few file folders into his briefcase and stood up from the conference table. He ushered the group of businessmen through the double doors of the conference room and into the reception area.

"I'll have those contracts drawn up and delivered to your office this afternoon." Shaking each man's hand, WB turned and headed down the hallway toward his corner office.

As he approached his secretary's desk, he tossed a stack of papers into her "In" box. "Make sure those contracts are messengered over to the distributors before 5:00."

"Yes, sir, no problem. Here are your messages," Laura handed a few small pieces of paper to her boss.

"Oh great -- Steven called!" A look of concern crossed WB's face as he read the message. "Wait ... he's on vacation?"

"Yeah, he sounded rather ... odd on the phone. I don't know how to describe it, really. Trying to get information out of him was like pulling teeth. He wouldn't even tell me where he was or how he could be contacted."

"Well, if you knew Steven better, you might understand. He's a pretty private person. Still, it's not like him to just leave without any notice."

WB walked toward his office, then turned around.again. "Laura, do I have any meetings scheduled for this afternoon?"

Laura studied the calendar on her desk. "Well, you have an appointment with Danny, the manager of the Kenosha store, at 2:30, but that's it. Why?"

WB glanced at his watch. "I think I'll stop by the Point Place store on the way to Kenosha and find out what's really going on. If I leave now, I should have enough time."

-------------------------------

Hyde sat bolt upright in his bed, a feeling of sheer terror coursing through his body. His heart racing, his breath shallow, he considered the unlikely possibility that he was having a heart attack. Gripping the sheets on the bed as if his life depended on it, he desperately tried to make sense of his surroundings.

_Where the hell am I?_

He wasn't in the basement, that's for sure. Nothing looked familiar. A few rays of sunlight filtered through the folds in the blackout curtains, casting odd shadows on the walls. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a table and chairs, a desk, a television set. And then it all came flooding back to him – _I'm in a motel room in fucking Omaha._

With all the self-control he could muster, Hyde closed his eyes and willed his body back to normal. As he felt himself relax, images flashed in his memory, as if in a dream. It was strange and disjointed ... nothing made sense. The only thing that really stood out was the stark image of a blackbird. Everything else seemed out of focus, blurry.

Hyde swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Never before had he felt such total fear and panic. _What's wrong with me?_

After a few minutes, he walked to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he recalled the events of the past couple of days.

It never failed to astound him how quickly the sands of fate could shift. Yesterday, he was saying goodbye to his best friend and getting ready to propose to his girlfriend. Less than 24 hours later, he was running away from anyone and everyone who ever gave a damn about him.

Running away. Just like Bud. Just like Edna. He didn't want to be _that_ person.

Yet here he was, in Omaha fucking NEBRASKA! He had taken the easy way out, running as fast and as far as his El Camino could take him. And now, there was no turning back ...

-------------------------------

**A/N:** The whole "acid trip" dialogue was inspired by a quote from the Cheech & Chong movie "Up in Smoke" -- the classic stoner movie. And as all T7S fans should know, Tommy Chong is the actor who plays Leo!


	4. Chapter 4 You're A Heartbreaker

**A/N: **Huge apologies for taking forever to update this story. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! And just in case anyone is wondering, this most definitely will have a happy JH ending. Just hang in there with me!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter: **"Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar, "Baby, Come Back" by Player. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 - _"(You're A) Heartbreaker"_**

It came as no surprise that Leo would be of little use to them in their search for Steven Hyde. Even so, Jackie couldn't deny the fact she was disappointed. He hadn't even been gone 24 hours, yet it seemed like a lifetime ago. _He'll be walking through that door any minute,_ she kept telling herself in an effort to remain calm. But her feminine intuition told her otherwise.

"Yoo-hoo, Jackie! Are you in there?" Donna waved a hand in front of the brunette's face. "C'mon, let's head on over to The Hub. We were supposed to meet Kelso 10 minutes ago."

As they said their goodbyes to Leo and started out the door, Kelso pulled into the parking lot, with Fez riding shotgun. Fez rolled down his window and smiled. "Hello, my lovelies!"

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to meet you at The Hub?" Donna sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, well ... we drove by and saw your car, so we're meeting you here instead!" Kelso parked his car, and the two boys got out.

"I don't suppose you found Steven anywhere?" Jackie already knew the answer, but felt she had to ask.

"No, man," Kelso answered, shaking his head. "We even checked out the old Fotohut. It's like he's disappeared into thin air!"

"My poor beautiful Jackie! I am so sorry you are sad!" Fez put his arm around her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Fez," was all Jackie could say.

Growing more irritated by the second, Donna scowled at the rest of the group. "So, are we going to The Hub or not? I didn't have any breakfast this morning, and I'm starving!"

Kelso had one of his rare lightbulb moments. "Hey wait! Donna, we don't need to go to The Hub. I've got 10 dollars' worth of hot dogs in the back seat of my car!"

"I had some on the way over. They were delicious!" Fez rolled his eyes in ecstasy.

"Wait – these hot dogs have been sitting in the back seat of your car all night? I think I'll pass on your generous offer, Kelso. Thanks, though!"

"Damn, Donna! You don't have to be so bitchy about it!" Kelso pouted.

The former redhead sighed. "Sorry, Kelso. It's just been a rough week, that's all." They stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. "Well, I'm off to The Hub. Does anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go," Jackie volunteered.

"Fez and I will meet you over there in a few minutes. I'm dyin' to get my hands on that new Supertramp album!"

* * *

At The Hub, the two girls placed their orders and sat down at their usual booth. Since their encounter with Kelso and Fez over at Grooves, Donna had seemed distant, and Jackie couldn't figure out why. After a few minutes of the cold shoulder treatment, the brunette finally cracked under the strain.

"So, Donna ... is everything okay? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"Not **_everything_** is about **_you,_** Jackie!" Donna practically spat out the words.

Jackie sat back in her seat, obviously stunned by the venom of her remark. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means exactly what I said. You're not the only one with problems around here, you know?"

And suddenly Jackie understood. With all the attention focused on her and Steven, she had totally forgotten that Donna had just lost her boyfriend as well.

"God, Donna, I am _so_ sorry! I can't believe I've been such a horrible friend! Can you forgive me?"

The look on Jackie's face was so pathetic, Donna couldn't help but let her anger slide. "Of course I forgive you, you crazy midget!"

"Amazon lumberjack!" Jackie stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"Actually, having your problems to focus on kinda helped me to forget about this stuff with Eric, ya know? But then, when I saw Fez giving you all this sympathy earlier, I just kinda snapped. I guess I was a little jealous!"

"Wait ... you were jealous because Fez gave me a hug?" Jackie raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Yeah, when you put it like that, it sounds pretty pathetic, doesn't it?" Donna laughed at herself.

"You know what? I think we both deserve a bit of cheering up. Why don't you come over to my house later? We'll lay out by the pool, catch some rays, give each other manicures. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I dunno ..."

Jackie upped the ante. "I'll have Consuela make piña coladas!"

"Twist my arm, why don't ya? God, okay! But if I get sunburned, you're in so much trouble!"

At that moment, Kelso rushed into The Hub, with Fez not far behind. "You guys are not gonna believe what just happened!"

"Oh, let me guess – you saw one bird pooping on another bird's head?"

"No, Donna, that was _last_ week! Keep up!" Kelso just rolled his eyes.

A scowl crossed Fez's face. "Ladies, this is _serious!_ We just saw WB over at Grooves, and he's hiring someone to take over the store!"

"WHAT?!" The girls both looked at each other in shock. "Why would he do that?" Donna wondered aloud.

"Apparently, Hyde called WB and told him he was gonna be gone for a few weeks," Kelso explained. "So he's hiring a temp to manage the store until he gets back."

For the first time in her young life, Jackie was struck dumb. The room started spinning, and the faces of her friends appeared distorted. The muscles in her chest tightened, and she could no longer breathe. Jackie grabbed the edge of the table in front of her with both hands, struggling to stay vertical.

"I need to go to the little girl's room," Jackie's voice was barely a whisper.

Donna looked up and noticed that all the color had drained from her friend's face. "Jackie, are you alright?"

The tiny brunette had barely taken two steps toward the restroom before she collapsed in a heap by the table.

"Oh my God! Jackie!" The trio rushed to her side. Kelso grabbed a menu and started fanning her face, while Fez held her hand. Donna tapped her gently on the cheek, "Jackie, wake up!"

After a few short seconds, her eyes fluttered and opened wide. Kelso, Fez and Donna were all looking down at her as if she was wearing a polka-dot top with plaid pants. "What's the matter? What just happened? And why am I on the floor?!" There was panic in her voice.

"Jackie, you fainted. Here, take a sip of my soda," Donna handed her a glass, and Jackie did as she was told.

"Eww, Donna!" Jackie made a face. "It has sugar in it!"

"Yeah, well ... you've hardly eaten in the past 24 hours. I think you fainted because your blood sugar level is low. Now take another drink!"

Jackie rolled her eyes in protest, but relented and took another sip. "Thanks, Donna ... I'm feeling better. Can I get up off the floor now? It's all sticky!"

Donna looked at Kelso and Fez. "Yep, she's feeling better, alright!" The trio helped Jackie to her feet and sat her down at the booth.

It was then that Jackie remembered what was said before she fainted. Steven was gone. For a few weeks, maybe forever. _God, Steven, why do you always give up on us so easily?_ Maybe he didn't feel as if their relationship was worth fighting for. Maybe he didn't really love her as much as she loved him.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she did nothing to stop them from slowly falling down her cheeks. "Michael, can you take me home?"

"Sure thing, Jackie!" Kelso took her elbow to steady her as they walked out of The Hub together.

Donna and Fez looked at each other with a sense of dread. "Man, this ain't gonna be pretty, Fez. Not pretty at all!"

* * *

Hyde opened one eye tentatively and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Since the panic attack he'd had earlier, he was reluctant to fall asleep again, fearing a repeat performance. _God, I'm so fucking tired! _He rolled over, willing himself to sleep. But it was no use. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw _her._ It wasn't enough that she haunted his every waking thought. Now she had invaded his dreams as well.

What he really needed was a way to relax. With effort, Hyde rolled out of bed, walked across the room and unzipped his duffel bag. Digging his way to the bottom, he smiled to himself as he claimed his prize. "Hello, old friend!" He was immediately grateful for having the foresight to pack an overnight bag, complete with an emergency stash, before he left for Chicago.

Grabbing his lighter, he made his way back to the bed and lit up the joint. With every hit, he felt himself become more and more relaxed. When he was done, he was finally able to close his eyes and get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Standing on the massive front porch of the Burkhart mansion, Donna rang the doorbell and listened for any sounds on the other side of the door. She looked around nervously ... no cars in the driveway, no sign of life. The place was so quiet, it was starting to creep her out a little bit. Just as she reached out to ring the doorbell a second time, the front door flew open.

"Good afternoon, Miss Donna! Won't you come in?" Consuela was a kind, loving woman who had basically raised Jackie on her own since she was 9 or 10.

Donna stepped into the grand foyer. "Thanks! Jackie asked me over earlier, we were gonna hang out by the pool. Is she around?"

A grave look of concern passed over Consuela's face. "Yes, Miss Donna – she's upstairs in her room. But I do not think she wants to be disturbed. She was very upset when she came home."

The tall blonde just nodded and glanced up the stairway towards Jackie's room. "Yeah, I know. But if you don't mind, I think I'll just pop my head in and see how she's doing."

"Yes, okay ..." The housekeeper wasn't completely convinced it was a good idea, but she allowed it anyway.

Donna climbed the stairs and cautiously approached Jackie's room. Standing in front of her door, she hesitated before softly knocking. "Jackie? It's Donna. Can I come in?" No answer. Knocking again, louder this time, she gently pushed open the door. "Jackie?" The room was dark – no light could penetrate the dark curtains that covered the windows.

Before her eyes completely adjusted, Donna started to cross the room to Jackie's bed but immediately tripped over a pile of suitcases that sat just inside the door. "Shit!" she swore under breath, hopping on one leg. Suddenly, the room was flooded with light and Jackie sat up in bed, clutching Fluffycakes tight to her chest. "Donna, is that you?"

"No, you're having a dream about a one-legged blonde kangaroo! Of course it's me, Jackie!" Donna sat at the foot of her bed, took off her sandal and massaged her stubbed toe. "Damn, that hurt!"

The petite brunette just sat there and stared at her best friend. "Donna, what are you doing here? Can't you see I just want to be alone?" Jackie fell back onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, her sobs muffled by the goosedown. Donna felt sorry for her, but she refused to let her wallow in self-pity.

"No, Jackie! No pity parties today. Now you promised me piña coladas and pedicures by the pool, and that's what we're gonna do. I went home, changed into my swimsuit and everything. Now get your ass outta that bed! We're gonna have some fun – even if it kills us!"

Jackie rolled over and stared straight up at the ceiling, trails of black mascara streaked down her face. Reaching over to the bedside table, Donna grabbed a couple of Kleenex and handed them to Jackie. "C'mon now ... wipe your eyes, blow your nose, and let's go get a tan!" she said encouragingly.

Sitting up in bed, Jackie knew better than to mess with Donna when she was in dominatrix mode. As she fixed her face, Jackie giggled at the mental image of the tall blonde decked out in leather gear and wielding a whip.

"What's so funny, short shit?" Donna looked at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing ..." Jackie just shook her head, willing the image away. "Ya know, I'm not really in the mood for this anymore. But Donna, if you want to go out to the pool by yourself, you're welcome to."

"Ohhhh, no ya don't! Besides, look at these cuticles!" Donna shoved her hands in front of Jackie's face. "I'm in the middle of a nail emergency! So get that bikini on right now, little midget. We've got some manicurin' to do!"

"Aarrggh, alright FINE!" Jackie threw her arms into the air and marched over to the dresser, grabbing her bikini out of a drawer before walking into her bathroom to change. Donna couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's little hissy-fit. _What a drama queen!_

In less than a minute, Jackie emerged wearing a hot pink two-piece, her dark brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head. "Okay, let's get this over with!" she said grudgingly. Donna followed her down the back staircase and into the kitchen, where Consuela stood at the stove stirring a pot of something that smelled incredible. "Donna, do you still want piña coladas?"

"Ummm ... yeah, sure!"

"Okay then. Consuela, would you mind making us a pitcher of piña coladas? We're gonna sit out by the pool for awhile." Jackie turned and headed toward the French doors that faced the flagstone patio. "C'mon, Donna!"

The day was warm and clear, not a cloud in the sky – perfect sunbathing weather. As the two girls approached the pool, Jackie pointed to some chaise lounges off to the side. "Here, Donna – go ahead and have a seat. I'm gonna grab some towels from the cabana." Removing her coverup and kicking off her sandals, the blonde sat at the pool's edge, dangling her legs in the water. As she leaned back and closed her eyes, she felt revitalized by the sun's rays beaming down on her body.

Her reverie was soon broken by the stereo speakers blaring:

"_Your love is like a tidal wave  
__Spinnin' over my head  
__Drownin' me in your promises  
__Better left unsaid ..." _

Jackie emerged from the cabana with two beach towels. Handing one to Donna, she sat next to her at the pool's edge as she sang along with Pat Benatar.

"_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies  
__The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be ..."_

They both looked at each other, impish grins on their faces. Without skipping a beat, they were soon holding bottles of suntan lotion like microphones and singing at the top of their lungs.

"_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker,  
__Love-taker, don't you mess around with me  
__You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker,  
__Love-taker, don't you mess around, no no no ..." _

The song had a healing effect on the two girls who were still nursing the wounds of love. Both of their boyfriends were MIA, and neither one knew when, or even if, they would return. But at that moment, none of it mattered. The battle may have been lost, but they were determined to win the war.

When the song finally ended, they both collapsed into giggles. "God, that is a kick-ass song! I love it! In fact, I may just have to play that on tonight's radio show!" Donna crossed over to the chaise lounge and started digging around in the tote bag she brought with her. "Okay, Jackie ... what color of nail polish is better? Frosty Pink or Fire Engine Red?"

* * *

Back at Grooves, Kelso and Fez were grilling Leo in a half-assed effort to determine Hyde's whereabouts.

"Look, I think I've seen enough episodes of 'Columbo' to figure this shit out. Plus I have my police academy training. So, Leo ... what did Hyde say when you last saw him?" Kelso pulled out a small notebook and a pencil, ready to take notes.

"He said, 'Bye, man!'"

Kelso wrote it down dutifully. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere! So, where was he going?"

"Well, he said something about Chicago and Loud Girl ..." Leo looked around the store, suddenly aware that Jackie was no longer there.

Kelso continued taking notes. "Okay, wow. Ummm ... I don't know who the hell Loud Girl is. I'll come back to that later. Hey, Leo – would it be okay if me and Fez checked out Hyde's office? Maybe we can find some clues."

"Sure, man! Just don't mess up his filing system, okay? He's really picky about it."

"Yeah, sure ... no problem! C'mon, Fez!" Walking into Hyde's office, they were welcomed by stacks of boxes, file folders and papers everywhere – there was barely enough room to walk around. "Damn, what the hell?" Kelso started opening a few of the boxes and sifting through the contents, while Fez searched Hyde's desk.

"Oh, Kelso ... I found something!" Smiling from ear to ear, Fez held out a baggy with a familiar substance inside.

"Fez, you are an _excellent_ detective!" Michael poked his head out of the office and yelled for Leo. "Dude, put on the 'Out to Lunch' sign and lock the front door! We found Hyde's stash, man!"

In a flash, the aging hippie was seated in the office. But as soon as he saw the clear plastic baggy, his face fell. "Man, that's not Hyde's stash, that's _my_ stash!"

Fez scowled. "Well, what difference does that make?"

"Yeah, man – we can still smoke it, right?" Kelso encouraged.

Leo just shrugged. "Well sure, dude. But, ya know, it's probably not the best shit."

"Who cares?" grouched Fez. "Roll me up a doobie, you bastard!"

The three stoners sat in a modified circle and sparked up a joint. Kelso took a hit and immediately started coughing and hacking. "Man, what is in this shit, man?"

"Mostly Maui Wowee, man, but it's got some Labrador in it," Leo answered, blowing smoke in Fez's face.

"What is Labrador? I've never heard of it?" Fez took a hit and began coughing as well.

"It's dog shit, man!" Leo handed the joint off to Kelso, who started giggling. "What?"

"Yeah, my dog ate my stash, man!"

Fez looked at Leo like he'd lost his mind. "What are you saying, old man?"

The gray-haired hippie took another hit off the joint. "I left my stash on the coffee table and the motherfucker ate it, man. Then I had to follow him around with a little baggy for three days, man, before I got it back. Really blew the dog's mind, ya know?"

By this time, Kelso and Fez were practically rolling on the floor, they were laughing so hard. "You mean we're smokin' dog shit, man?"

"Gets ya high, don't it?" Leo said matter-of-factly. "Actually, I think it's even better than before, you know?"

Fez held the joint up to his face and stared at it, transfixed. "I wonder what Great Dane tastes like?"

"Or Doberman! I bet Doberman shit is AWESOME!" Kelso couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

"Wow, man, you two are shit-faced!" Leo giggled, then became totally serious. "Hey, mellow out, man!"

* * *

Sitting on two chaise lounges by the pool, Donna and Jackie sipped on piña coladas and waved their freshly-manicured hands in the air to dry.

"So, Donna, what time do you have to go to work tonight?"

"I've got the late shift again, 8 to midnight. Why?"

"Oh, I dunno. Just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and get pizza for dinner or something?"

"I should probably check with my dad first, but yeah, pizza sounds good. Do you want to see if Kelso and Fez want to come with?"

"Yeah, okay. God, can you believe we're stuck with those two morons for male companionship?"

Donna giggled. "Well, when you put it like that ... ugh! Maybe we should consider widening our circle of friends this summer?" She paused for a minute, then groaned in frustration. "Shit, I wish Eric was here. I'm still so pissed at him for going off to Africa."

"I know what ya mean ..." Jackie finished off her piña colada and poured herself another glass. "But at least when Eric left, you knew he still loved you."

Donna pushed her sunglasses down to the end of her nose and stared at her best friend. "Jackie, Hyde loves you. He does. Just give him time to sort through things. He'll come back and you'll be together in no time. Trust me!"

"If only I had your confidence," Jackie sighed. "I just wish Steven would fight for me instead of running away. I'm starting to think I can never count on him to be there when things get tough."

"Look, I've known Hyde a long time. It's no secret that the guy has trust issues. For him to actually open up enough to let you in? I mean, that was a _major_ accomplishment, Jackie. But Hyde's the type of guy who's always waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know? And when it comes to your relationship, Kelso is the other shoe."

"I wish there was some way I could tell him to come home so we can work things out." Jackie blinked back tears that threatened to overflow.

Donna smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head. "I think I have the perfect plan!"

* * *

"Okay, man ... so here's my idea," Kelso took a bite of a hot dog. "And Leo, tell me what you think, man. We start an old age home for hippies, right? 'Cuz, think about it ... hippies have been around since the 60's, man, and now there isn't really a hip place for them to go anymore."

"Hey, yeah man!" Leo grabbed a hot dog from the huge stack in the center of Hyde's desk and started gesturing with it. "So, you know, it could be a home where they could smoke all the dope they want and listen to all the music they want, ya know? Kelso, you're a fucking genius, man!"

With a self-satisfied grin on his face, Kelso nodded. "Thank you, Leo! Damn, I need to sit in a circle with you more often, man ... 'cuz you just _get_ me!" Kelso turned to Fez and started cracking up. "Fez, man – what the hell?"

"Hey guys, look at me!" Holding a hot dog like a joint, Fez struck a pose. "I'm smoking some hot dog shit! Get it?"

Leo and Kelso just looked at each other. "Hey, what can ya do? He's a foreigner."

* * *

It was 11:51 p.m., and Hyde was starving. "That'll be 2.76, please!" He pulled out his wallet and paid for his meal. Handing him a soda and a large bag, the cute little blonde at the drive-up window smiled. "Thanks for visiting McDonald's!"

"Get bent!" he snarled. He hadn't eaten anything in over 12 hours, and he wasn't in the mood to be polite. As he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Hyde reached inside the bag and grabbed a handful of french fries, greedily shoving them into his mouth.

Traffic was light at this time of night, and he took his time driving back to the motel. His original plan was to check out of his room and drive all night as he had the night before. But Hyde was still exhausted – what few hours of sleep he was able to get was fitful at best. And since his room was already paid for, he decided to spend the night and start fresh the next morning.

Taking a sip of his soda, he switched on the radio – nothing but static. He started punching the preset buttons, hoping to find something to listen to. At last, he found a decent station. The signal was weak, but still listenable.

"_... You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies  
__The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be ..._

"_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker,  
__love-taker, don't you mess around with me  
__You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker,  
__love-taker, heartbreaker!"_

"That was 'Heartbreaker,' a hot new single from Pat Benatar, and you're listening to WFPP, the number one station in Point Place." Hyde stared at his car stereo as if it were possessed. In his weakened state, that was the only way to explain the fact that he could listen to a radio station easily 500 miles away. He fiddled with the tuner knob, trying to hone in on the signal.

"This is Hot Donna, and for my last song tonight, I have a special long-distance dedication for a very good friend of mine. So Hyde, if you're out there ... this one's for you ..."

"_Spending all my nights, all my money going out on the town  
__Doing anything just to get you off of my mind  
__But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again  
__Trying to forget you is just a waste of time ..._

It was one of those mushy, nauseating love songs that he despised. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to switch it off or change stations.

"_... All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado  
__Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear  
__But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again  
__How I wish to God that you were here ..."_

Hyde pulled into the motel parking lot and eased the El Camino into an empty spot. Munching on a Big Mac, he sat in the driver's seat and tried to imagine what Jackie might be doing at that particular moment. _Probably something girly like writing in her diary or arranging her stuffed animals according to cuddliness,_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. But deep in his heart, he knew she was hurting as much as he was.

" _... Now that I put it all together  
__Give me the chance to make you see  
__Have you used up all the love in your heart  
__Nothing left for me, ain't there nothing left for me ..."_

Retrieving his wallet from his back pocket, Hyde pulled out a photo he always carried with him – the formal portrait of him and Jackie together at Prom. He allowed a small smile at the memory of that night, and how nervous he was being with her. If he was completely honest with himself, that was the moment when he began to see her not as an annoying, loudmouthed cheerleader but as a beautiful yet fragile girl.

"_... Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
__There was something in everything about you  
__Baby come back, listen, you can blame it all on me  
__I was wrong, and I just can't live without you ..._

"_I was wrong, and I just can't live ..."_

"That was last year's #1 hit, 'Baby Come Back' by Player. And Hyde, if you're listening ... come home. Well, it's one minute 'til midnight here at WFPP. Coming up, Jerry Thunder and his Wall of Sound – so stay tuned! Until next time, this is Hot Donna signing off! ..."

Suddenly disgusted by his own sentimentality, he grabbed his soda and food and marched back to his motel room. Once inside, he dropped everything onto the table and crossed over to the bed. Sitting next to the nightstand, he picked up the telephone receiver and started dialing a familiar number. But halfway through, he stopped and set it back down again. Burying his head in his hands, Steven Hyde regretted the day he ever met Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart.

* * *

The Kelso/Fez/Leo circle dialogue was adapted from a classic comedy bit from Cheech & Chong, so huge thanks to them for inspiring that scene!


	5. Chapter 5 I'll Never Love This Way Again

**A/N: **There will definitely be more regular updates of this story, so please keep checking back! For all who have read and reviewed -- many thanks! It's very much appreciated!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter: **"I'll Never Love This Way Again" by Dionne Warwick. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – _"I'll Never Love This Way Again"_**

A new day dawned in Point Place, and just as she did every morning for the past 20+ years, Kitty Forman started making breakfast. Wearing a fluffy robe and slippers and curlers in her hair, she yawned as she poured water into her brand new Mr. Coffee machine and flipped on the switch. Crossing over to the sliding glass door, she walked outside and retrieved the morning paper. And then, just as she'd done every morning, she sat down and scanned the news as her coffee brewed.

Kitty usually enjoyed the soft hush that enveloped the house during the early morning hours – it was her favorite time of day. But this morning, the eerie silence only served to remind her just how empty her home had become within a few short days. Eric and Steven were gone, and now it was just her and Red.

As she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and took her first sip, Kitty winced as she recalled yesterday's events. William Barnett had stopped by and quizzed her on the hows and whys of Steven's sudden disappearance. Then he dropped the bombshell – her adopted son wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks, maybe longer. The fact that no one had a clue of his whereabouts only increased her anxiety.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Quickly, she crossed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs and some sausage links. As Red walked through the swinging door, she gave him a quick kiss and a cheery "Good morning!" But all her husband could do was grunt in response.

"So, Red ... what would you like for breakfast this morning?" She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"No time for breakfast, Kitty! I'm late!" He took a huge swig of coffee and set it down on the kitchen counter. Before she knew it, he was out the door and off to work. And she was left alone.

* * *

Curled up in a fetal position in the pitch-darkness of her room, Jackie squeezed her eyes tightly and willed herself to go to sleep. But it was no use. The combination of too much sun, too many piña coladas and too many slices of pizza the day before meant that she was up all night fighting wave after wave of nausea. If she laid very still, the queasiness abated. But as soon as she moved even her little toe, she felt like heaving.

_Note to self: No more piña coladas!_

She couldn't remember ever feeling so sick to her stomach. Maybe she had food poisoning? Or the flu? Some of her classmates had come down with it right before graduation, so she supposed it was possible. And this whole nightmare with Steven had certainly worn down her resistance.

_Steven, where are you?,_ she wondered to herself. After Donna's special dedication on her radio show the night before, Jackie stayed up until 2:00 a.m. on the off-chance that Steven might try to call. She knew it was a long-shot, maybe one-in-a-million, that he heard it. But she wasn't about to give up hope – not yet.

It wasn't long before she heard rattling around in the kitchen below – Consuela was making breakfast. Soon the smell of bacon wafted upstairs, and before she knew what had happened, Jackie was kneeling in front of the toilet puking her guts out. Laying down on the floor of the bathroom, she welcomed the coolness of the tile on her skin.

Within a few minutes she was feeling almost human again, and after washing her face and brushing her teeth, she struggled back to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Jackie was asleep.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Donna stared at a blank piece of stationery in front of her. Putting pen to paper, she began:

"_Dear Eric,_

_You've only been gone a day, and already I miss you so much. Things feel so different now – it's hard to explain. But without you here, it seems like our little gang is falling apart."_

Donna sat back and sighed, not knowing how to continue. She wanted to tell Eric to get his scrawny ass back home, that she needed him back in Point Place. But no mere words on a piece of paper could express just how much she missed him. Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears that threatened to form. Normally, Donna Pinciotti was not an emotional girl. But today, she was feeling overwhelmed.

Setting her letter aside, she picked up the phone and dialed Jackie's number. After the fainting spell at The Hub, Donna had grown increasingly worried about her friend. She listened as the phone rang on the other end of the line ... 7, 8, 9 rings. Finally, on the tenth ring, she heard a groggy voice.

"Hello?" Jackie's voice was almost a whisper.

"Jackie, it's Donna. God, are you okay?"

"Donna, you woke me up!"

"What do you mean, I woke you up? Holy crap, Jackie ... it's after noon!"

The brunette rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 12:21 p.m. "I was up sick all night with a stomachache. I think I must have food poisoning or something."

Donna frowned at the diagnosis. "Huh. That's weird. You and I ate the exact same things yesterday, and I feel fine. Could it be that maybe you just had too many of Consuela's deadly piña coladas? I mean, you were really suckin' 'em down!"

"Yeah, maybe ..."

"So, how are you feeling now? Do I need to come over?"

Jackie slowly sat up in bed, testing her nausea. "Well, I was tossing my cookies earlier, but I'm doing better, I think. I'm not gonna be eating anytime soon – that's for sure!"

"Well, Jackie, you need to eat _something,_ even if it's just a piece of dry toast," Donna was starting to sound like a mother instead of just a friend.

"God, you worry too much! I'm feeling better, honestly!" Jackie swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her arms over her head. "Oh, and Donna? Thanks again for doing that special dedication last night for me. It meant a lot."

"I don't suppose you've heard from that dillhole, Hyde?" Donna asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, no. But I still appreciate what you did for me. You're a good friend, Donna."

"Hey, that's what friends do for each other – it was no big deal." After that, the two girls made plans to meet up later and said their goodbyes.

Feeling bored and lonely, Donna wondered how Mrs. Forman was holding up. Usually the house next door was buzzing with activity, but as she looked out her bedroom window, it almost seemed deserted. She decided to pay Kitty a visit.

As the blonde crossed the driveway towards the Formans' house, she could see Eric's mom sitting at the kitchen table, all alone, drinking a glass of something that looked suspiciously like wine. _Uh oh, that's not good,_ Donna thought to herself. She approached the sliding door and tapped lightly on the glass, startling Kitty.

The older woman jumped up and met her at the door. "Oh, Donna! I'm so glad you stopped by! Please come on in, make yourself at home! Can I get you something to eat or drink or ... ?" It was obvious that she was desperate for company.

"Oh no, Mrs. Forman ... but thanks! I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." Donna took a seat at the dinette and Kitty followed suit.

"Well, to be honest, Donna, I'm pretty upset. First Eric flies off to Africa, and now Steven's missing and doesn't even have the common decency to call. I just don't know what to do!" Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Donna's heart immediately went out to her.

Reaching over, Donna put her hand on top of Kitty's. "Mrs. Forman, try not to worry. Steven's a big boy, he'll be just fine. And I'm sure we'll be hearing from Eric in another day or two, once he gets settled in."

Kitty just nodded and smiled. "You know, you're the first person to ask me how I'm doing since this whole thing started. There are times when I wished Red was just a little bit more supportive and understanding!" Pausing to take a sip of wine, she then shifted gears. "Anyway, enough about me. How's Jackie doing?"

"Actually, Mrs. Forman ... not so good. In fact, I'm kinda worried about her. Yesterday when she found out about Hyde, she fainted in the middle of The Hub. Then she got really drunk on piña coladas and was up all night puking. I don't think she's handling this very well at all."

A look of concern crossed Kitty's face. "Oh, dear. Do you think it would help if I had a talk with her?"

Donna just shook her head. "No, she'll snap out of it in the next day or two. I think she's just in shock, really."

Just then, Kelso and Fez came bursting through the door. "Hey, Mrs. Forman! Hey, Donna!"

"Oh, boys! I'm so glad you stopped by!" Kitty crossed over to the refrigerator. "I was just getting ready to make lunch. What can I fix you two?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Forman. We finally finished eating all the hot dogs I bought at the truck stop the other night, so we're pretty full."

Fez looked a bit green. "Yes, I do not think I could look at another weiner as long as I live!" As Kelso pointed and giggled at his misfortune, Fez scowled at his friend. "What are you laughing at, you son-of-a-bitch?"

"Now, boys – behave yourselves!" Kitty scolded. "So, what are you two up to today?"

"Well, Mrs. Forman ... we're conducting an investigation. I thought we might be able to dig up some clues and find out where Hyde is. So we were wondering if we could take a look around his room?"

Kitty frowned. "Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Michael. I mean, I think we should respect Steven's privacy ..." But before the words were out of her mouth, the two boys were already down the stairs. Kitty turned to the blonde in desperation. "Donna?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Forman – I'll keep an eye on the Moron Twins!" She crossed the kitchen and followed the boys into the basement. It was the first time she'd been down there since Eric left, and the room felt ... different. Empty, cold. Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to Hyde's room.

"Okay, Fez ... we're looking for any kind of information that might help us find Hyde. Receipts, letters, anything," Kelso instructed.

Donna leaned against the door jam and chuckled to herself. "If Hyde ever finds out you two idiots have been snooping around his room, you're dead – you know that, right?"

"Donna, you worry way too damn much! Now shut your piehole and help us look!"

The three friends started searching through drawers, boxes, in the closet, under the cot. Within a few minutes, Donna ran across a stack of letters tied together with some string. "You guys, check this out. Here's a letter from Bud, Hyde's stepdad. Wow, I didn't know he kept in touch with him, did you?"

Kelso stood behind her, reading over her shoulder. "Hey, the postmark on this one is from just a couple of weeks ago." He opened the envelope and scanned the contents. "Hmm ... I guess Bud just moved to La Crosse and wanted to let Hyde know his new address."

"Well, I guess that's one lead anyway. Fez, have you found anything?" Donna turned to find him sitting on the cot totally absorbed in a magazine.

Kelso started laughing. "Damn, Fez – Hyde is gonna kill you for messing with his Playboy collection!"

"Eww! Put that away, Fez! God!" Donna just rolled her eyes, but Fez continued to stare at the centerfold. "FEZ!!" The blonde slapped him on the back of the head. "Step away from the porn, you pervert!" Grabbing the stack of magazines, she stashed them under Hyde's cot.

"Aiii! Don't take away my lovely naked ladies!" Fez pouted.

Kelso continued sorting through the stack of letters. "Oh hey, this is interesting. Did anyone here know that Hyde got accepted into the University of Wisconsin?"

"WHAT?!" Donna and Fez exclaimed in unison. "Let me see that!" Donna grabbed the letter from Kelso's hand. "This letter is from last year. I can't believe he never said anything!"

Fez just shook his head. "Steven Hyde is a man of mystery!"

Opening his closet and peering inside, Donna looked through various boxes, most of which were filled with the Foremans' Christmas decorations. But a shoebox in the back caught her attention. As she lifted the top, she immediately knew this was no ordinary box. Lying on top was a dried rose with a spray of baby's breath, which she recognized as the boutonnière Hyde had worn at the Valentine's Day dance.

At first, Donna thought that maybe the box was really Jackie's, not Hyde's. But further inspection proved her instinct wrong. There was Hyde's high school diploma, his birth certificate, car registration info, a few love letters with Jackie's distinctive handwriting on them, photos of him with various members of the gang. Suddenly, Donna felt like a voyeur – the contents of this box were personal, private.

As she reached for the box top, she saw it, and her heart skipped a beat. Gingerly, she pulled out the piece of paper and stared at it, not believing what she was seeing. But there it was in black and white ... a receipt from Johnson's Jewelers for a diamond engagement ring! She checked the date and gulped – it was just a couple of days ago, right before he left for Chicago! _Oh my God!_

Quickly, without the boys noticing, Donna put the receipt back in the shoebox, closed it and shoved it back in the closet where it belonged. This news was huge, she had to admit, but it wasn't something that the Idiot Brothers needed to know about.

Without warning, Kitty appeared at the door. "So, have you kids found anything?"

"Not really, Mrs. Forman. Just a letter from Bud with his new address in La Crosse." A hint of disappointment crept into Kelso's voice. "I guess we could call him and ask if he's heard from Hyde?"

Kitty took the letter from Kelso. "Why don't you let me take care of that? I don't want to worry Bud unnecessarily."

"Sure thing, Mrs. F.! Well, I guess we're gonna head over to the Super Arcade. Donna, you wanna come with?"

"No thanks. But hey, do you guys have any plans tonight? Jackie and I were thinking about maybe catching a movie."

Suddenly, Kelso's eyes lit up. "Oh, man! You know, _Alien_ is playing at the drive-in. I heard that some little alien dude bursts through a guy's stomach! It sounds AWESOME!"

A scowl crossed Fez's face. "Is it about an illegal alien? 'Cuz those bastards just ruin it for the rest of us!"

Donna just chuckled at her dim-witted friend. "No, Fez – it's about creatures from another planet. Kinda like Kelso!"

* * *

Hyde looked at his watch as the El Camino crossed into the Denver city limits. Almost 3:30 p.m. He'd been on the road almost 8 hours now, yet it seemed much longer. Driving across Nebraska was interminable – miles and miles of nothing but cornfields, with an occasional farmhouse to break up the monotony.

But Colorado was a whole different experience – the sight of the Rocky Mountains was impressive, even by his jaded standards. Despite the season, the mountaintops still sported a dusting of snow. As he approached the Denver skyline with the peaks as a backdrop, he wished he'd had a camera. The view was picture postcard perfect.

Hyde was tempted to stop – by his calculations, he still had a 12-hour drive ahead of him. But he decided to push on and drive as long and as far as he could.

* * *

Jackie walked down the stairs, the doorbell ringing in her ears. "Coming!" Crossing the foyer, she opened the front door and found her best friend standing on the porch. "Oh, hey Donna! Come on in!"

The blonde was rather startled by Jackie's appearance. Dressed in a pair of pastel pink sweats and a hooded jacket, she looked pale and fragile – not her usual perky self. "Hey! So where's Consuela today?" Donna closed the door behind her and followed her friend into the kitchen.

"Oh, she left early. I gave her a couple of days off – she's heading up to Green Bay, I think. Something about her niece's wedding?"

Donna hated the idea of her friend being all alone in that mausoleum-like mansion. But she held her tongue and tried to change the subject. "Sooo ... what have you been up to today, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Oh, ha ha ha," Jackie stuck out her tongue at the blonde. Opening the refrigerator, she retrieved two sodas, handing one to Donna as they sat at the table. "If you want to know the truth, today has been a red-letter day for Jackie Burkhart!"

Tilting her head to one side, Donna studied her friend. "Oh really? How so?"

"Ah, where to begin? Well, first there was the vomiting – that was a lovely way to greet the day. Then I overslept. And after that I had to call my boss in Chicago and tell him I wasn't going to be working there after all. Now _that_ was fun!" Jackie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You did WHAT?" Donna couldn't believe her ears. "Jackie, that was your dream job. Why did you quit?"

The brunette looked her straight in the eye. "Donna, you and I both know I wasn't ready for that job. I mean, I was a star on the Point Place public access channel. But Chicago? I mean, that's big time! I don't want to go down there and make an ass out of myself – I need to be prepared. So that's why I've decided to take some broadcast journalism classes first."

"Wow, Jackie ... I'm impressed! I mean, I think it's great that you're taking this so seriously."

"Well, I was flipping through the course catalog for the community college earlier and got inspired. In fact, I was kinda hoping you would take some classes with me ..." Her voice trailed off as she gauged Donna's reaction.

"Huh. Really? Gosh, Jackie, I dunno. I've never thought about broadcast journalism as a major before."

"Why not? You'd be good at it. I mean, you're already a DJ at the radio station – it makes perfect sense!" Opening the course catalog to a dog-eared page, Jackie shoved the book in front of her friend. "Now check this out. There's Intro to Public Speaking, Intro to Mass Communication. You know, we could take one or two classes during the summer – we still have time to register. What do you think?"

Donna stared at the book in front of her. "Wow. I'm ... I'm blown away!" She paused for a minute, considering her options. "You know what? Why not? I mean, I need to talk to my dad about it, but I can't imagine he'd have any objections."

Jackie rushed over to Donna's side and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, Donna! This is the second greatest news I've had all day! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" For the first time since Hyde's disappearance, she looked genuinely happy.

"Okay, wait ... this is the _second_ greatest news you've had today? What does that mean?"

"Oh my God! I forgot to tell you! Donna, you'll never guess what I did – not in a hundred million gazillion years." The look on Jackie's face was one of pure excitement.

"You're right, I give up. Well? Don't keep me in suspense – tell me!"

"Okay, so, you know how WB has decided to hire a temp at Grooves while Steven's away? Well, I called his office today and applied for the job."

"Holy shit, Jackie – are you kidding?!" Donna started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why? What's so funny?" Jackie became defensive. "Donna, I can do that job blindfolded with one hand tied behind my back! I know the store, I know the customers. Besides, it's just for a couple of weeks until Steven gets back."

"Well, I guess that's true. So, what did WB say?"

A self-satisfied smirk crossed Jackie's face. "He said that I start on Monday!"

"Oh my God, Jackie! That's great news – congratulations!" Donna raised her soda can in a mock toast, and Jackie did the same. "I think this calls for a celebration. Hey, Kelso and Fez mentioned something about catching _Alien_ at the drive-in tonight – do ya wanna go?"

"Ugh!" Jackie made a face. "Well, if I was feeling better, yeah. But my stomach is still not great, and I don't want to push my luck."

"Hmm ... okay," Donna considered telling her about the jewelry store receipt she'd found earlier, but decided against it. She wanted to wait until Jackie was stronger, better able to handle the news. "Well, I've got the whole weekend off. Maybe we can celebrate when you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, you could come over tomorrow and spend the night if ya want?"

"Sounds like a plan! Well, I better go home and get ready if I'm going with the boys to the drive-in. I'll give ya a call tomorrow!" Donna walked toward the door, with Jackie following closely behind. Turning toward her friend, she gave the brunette a hug. "Feel better soon, okay?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, MOM! Now go on, get outta here, you lumberjack!" She grabbed Donna by her shoulders, turned her around and pretended to shove her out the door. "Bye!"

The tall blonde just chuckled as she walked towards her car. "See ya later, crazy midget!"

* * *

Slowly driving through the Grand Junction campground, Hyde kept his eye open for his rented spot. It was starting to get dark, and the numbers were a bit faded and difficult to see. But he soon found it and carefully parked the El Camino in its assigned space. Getting out of his car, he stretched and scoped out his surroundings.

Off to his right was a picnic table, a barbecue grill and a fire ring. And to his left, the last few rays of sunlight spilled out from the very top of the Colorado National Monument in the distance. It was perhaps the most spectacular sunset he had ever seen.

His plan was to sleep under the stars, without the benefit of a tent. Fortunately, the sky was clear and cloudless, the air cool but not cold – perfect for sleeping outdoors. Hyde's first order of business was to build a fire before it got too dark. He reached into the flatbed of the El Camino and retrieved a bundle of firewood that he'd purchased at the campground's front office and set to work. Soon, there was a respectable campfire burning in the center of the fire ring.

It had been another long day on the road – at least 12 hours behind the wheel – and he was suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. Walking over to the El Camino, Hyde reached through the open window and grabbed his sleeping bag from its usual spot behind the passenger seat. There was a nice patch of grass between his car and the campfire, and he carefully unrolled his makeshift bed.

He took one look at the double sleeping bag, and it was then that Hyde remembered the last time he'd slept in it. Annoyed by the memory, he quickly separated the two bags – using one bag to sleep in and the other as a pillow. Removing his boots, he carefully zipped himself inside the bag.

Taking a deep breath, Hyde closed his eyes and tried to relax. But something was nagging at him, something he couldn't shake. He took another deep breath, and then it hit him._ Dammit! _The sleeping bag he was using as a pillow smelled just like Jackie – the sweet flowery-spicy mixture that conjured up all sorts of memories. Memories that were indelibly etched into his brain.

Rolling onto his side, he deliberately breathed in her scent, for once allowing a flood of emotion to crash down upon him. And for the first time since Chicago, he admitted to himself that he missed her.

* * *

Humming a tune she'd just heard on _The Donnie & Marie Show,_ Jackie shuffled into the kitchen and stood in front of the pantry shelves, searching for a familiar blue box. Every time she was sick, she craved a certain comfort food that her mom used to make when she was younger. There was no denying the fact that Pam Burkhart was a notoriously bad cook. But even she couldn't screw up Kraft Macaroni & Cheese, a dish she made especially for her little girl.

"I know I'll never love this way again, so I keep holdin' on before the good is gone ..." she crooned softly as she put on a pot of water to boil. Jackie wandered over to the French doors facing the patio and watched the moon, full and golden, as it rose slowly above the horizon.

"I know I'll never love this way again, hold on, hold on, hold on ..." The Dionne Warwick tune was now firmly stuck in her head. Walking over to the hi-fi stereo, Jackie found the album and carefully put the vinyl record on the spindle. Soon the music washed over her like a gentle ocean wave.

"_You looked inside my fantasies and made each one come true,  
__something no one else had ever found a way to do.  
__I've kept the mem'ries one by one, since you took me in;  
__and I know I'll never love this way again ..."_

Jackie moved back over to the stove and poured the macaroni into the boiling pot, stirring it a few times before putting the lid on. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she closed her eyes and let her body sway to the music.

"_... A fool will lose tomorrow reaching back for yesterday;  
__I won't turn my head in sorrow if you should go away.  
__I'll stand here and remember just how good it's been,  
__and I know I'll never love this way again ..."_

She'd never paid much attention to the lyrics before. But now, tonight, the words resonated in a way that she never quite anticipated. Without warning, a small tear coursed down her cheek as the final chorus wafted across the room.

"_... I know I'll never love this way again,  
__so I keep holdin' on before the good is gone.  
__I know I'll never love this way again,  
__hold on, hold on, hold on."_

Jackie switched off the stereo abruptly – she was tired of sad love songs, sick of crying at the drop of a hat. Her emotions were all over the map, and she tried like hell to rein them in. _Be strong, Jackie,_ she told herself.

Grabbing a large wooden spoon, she greedily dipped into the pot and took a huge bite of cheesy goodness. Jackie couldn't help but smile – it was exactly as she remembered, down to the weird orange color. But she didn't care. So far, it was the first solid food she'd eaten that didn't make her want to hurl. Before she knew it, half the pasta was gone and she felt almost normal again.

With the leftovers in the fridge, Jackie turned off the lights and climbed up the back stairs in semi-darkness, with only the moonlight to guide her.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're itching for a little JH interaction, be sure to check out the next two chapters -- flashback time! And for all your smut-lovers out there ... Chapter 7 is for you! ;-)

Sorry if this story seems to be moving a bit too slowly! Things should be ramping up a little bit in future chapters, so hang in there with me. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 I Will Survive

**A/N: **Mega-thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing. It's so gratifying to know that people are enjoying this story!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter: **"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor, plus snippets from Led Zeppelin's _Physical Graffiti_ album, including "The Rover" and "Houses of the Holy." For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

P.S. Special mention (belatedly) to TL, who was the first to guess the "Alice" reference wayyyy back in Chapter 3! Kudos!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – _"I Will Survive"_**

Hyde woke up with a start, his heart banging against his ribcage. Sitting upright, he looked frantically from side to side, trying to determine what had startled him. Everything was as he had left it, though the fire was now only smoldering remains. But there it was again, a haunting sound not too far in the distance – coyotes howling at the full moon overhead.

Unzipping the sleeping bag, he pulled on his boots and walked over to the dwindling campfire. Cold beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. _Fuck this, I need a beer!_ A half a case of Coors sat in the floorboard of the El Camino, and for once he didn't give a shit that it was warm.

Leaning up against one of the old tree stumps that circled the fire pit, Hyde popped opened a can and gulped the brew greedily. He took a deep breath and sighed – something else was bothering him, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Using a long stick, he poked at the burning embers, his eyes following the sparks as they drifted skyward.

* * *

Thirteen hundred miles away, Jackie tossed and turned, unable to sleep. For the life of her, she could not shut off her brain, no matter how hard she tried. Thoughts of Steven raced through her mind – wondering where he was, what he was doing, when she would see him again and what she would say to him.

In desperation, she turned on the small portable television in her room. As the screen flickered to life, the face of Wolfman Jack stared back at her. "Hey, all you guys and gals out in TV Land – if you've just joined us, we've got another hour of music to go tonight on_ The Midnight Special! _Rod Stewart, The Gap Band, Ron Wood, and Jay Ferguson all have great tunes for ya comin' up. But first, here's tonight's host, Gloria Gaynor, singing her #1 hit, 'I Will Survive'!"

"_At first I was afraid  
__I was petrified  
__Kept thinking I could never live  
__without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights  
__thinking how you did me wrong  
__And I grew strong  
__And I learned how to get along ..."_

"No no no no no no NOOOOOOO!" she practically shouted at the television screen. Angrily, Jackie switched off the TV, rolled over onto her side and tried once more to quiet her mind. Squeezing her eyes closed as tightly as possible, she willed herself to fall asleep, but it was no use. She needed some sort of distraction – maybe a book or a magazine to read?

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied her diary on her nightstand – she hadn't written in it in weeks. For the most part, it was a conscious decision not to commit pen to paper ... it just made everything seem too real, too painful. But now – well, maybe it would help to sort out her feelings.

Flipping through the pages of her journal, she found her last entry ...

_May 12, 1979_

_Dear Diary,_

_Steven and I are back together! I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, I'm so happy! Believe it or not, Fez was the one who brought us together. He said we were deeply disturbed and that our union was a ... how did he put it? Oh yeah, a blasphemy – how hot is that?! I mean, the fact that our relationship is so wrong on so many levels is such a turn-on, ya know? He's the scruffy loser from the wrong side of the tracks. I'm the beautiful rich girl who he finds irresistible. You know, the classic love story, like Romeo & Juliet. Only without the smelly Italians._

_Well, once we decided to get back together, we sealed the deal by making out on the couch in Eric's basement. God, it was so intense! Wow, I mean ... I could tell how much he missed me, ya know? And I've missed him, too._

_Anyway, I just had to rush home and tell you, dear diary. He's picking me up in just a few minutes – we're going someplace to celebrate properly, if you know what I mean. Somewhere away from prying eyes, just the two of us. Gosh, it sounds so romantic ... I've got butterflies, I'm so nervous and excited!_

_Well, I think I hear his car in the driveway. Wish me luck, dear diary!_

_Steven + Jackie 4ever  
__Love,  
__Mrs. Jackie Hyde _

She always took great care not to be very graphic in her diary entries, especially after she had caught Pam one day snooping around in her room. But she didn't need to read the details – Jackie remembered every minute of that night, just a few short weeks ago.

* * *

**Four Weeks Earlier – May 12, 1979 – Burkhart Mansion**

Leaning on the hood of his El Camino, Hyde waited impatiently for Jackie to walk out her front door. If he was completely honest with himself, he felt a bit nervous – he'd spent the last hour or so trying to pull together something special for their reunion. And now he worried that she would hate it, that it wouldn't be enough for her.

He looked up and saw her running toward him, wide-eyed and breathless. "Oh, Steven!" she sighed as her body crashed into his, their lips meeting with unprecedented urgency. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her tiny body, and he felt her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. The intensity of their kiss surprised even him, and it took every ounce of his strength to pull away. "Hey," he smiled as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "We better get going – we don't want to be late!"

But Jackie couldn't contain her curiosity. "Where are we going?" An impish grin spread over Steven's face. Wagging his index finger, he pretended to scold her. "Now, Jacks – you know I can't tell you! Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He did his best to ignore her trademark pout. "C'mon now, get that cute little ass in the car!" Hyde gave her firm bottom a tap as she scurried around to the passenger side of the car.

Soon they were driving through the outskirts of Point Place, their hands laced together in the casual, relaxed manner of a long-time couple. As they sped out of the city limits, Jackie became more and more anxious. _Where the hell is he taking us?_

Glancing to his right, Hyde noticed her crinkled brow and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey, what's wrong? You're usually talking my ear off about midi skirts or feathered bangs by now!" he teased, trying to ease the tension. His arm snaked around her shoulders, gently pulling her closer. And before she knew it, she found herself snuggled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, as if they'd never been apart.

And yet, the butterflies in her stomach reminded her that not everything was exactly as it had been before. Jackie sighed into his chest. "Sorry, I guess I'm just ..." The end of her sentence hung there in midair, as if she was almost afraid to say something wrong.

"You're just ... what?" He wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm just ... so happy, ya know?"

Relieved, Hyde couldn't help but chuckle. "Well damn, Jackie! If I'd known that making you happy would shut you up, I'd have done it a long time ago!"

The tiny brunette turned to him, her jaw dropped in mock outrage at his remark. Slapping his chest, she plotted her revenge. "Okay, just for that – no nookie for you!"

Bemused, Hyde gave her a sidelong glance and smirked. "Is that right? Well, I think you'll change your tune after you see what I have planned for tonight."

"Hmmm ..." Finally, Jackie could no longer resist temptation. "Hang on! Are we going to that new disco in Waukesha? 'Cos I heard it's just like Studio 54 only without the drag queens!"

"Jacks ... no ..."

"Or! I know, don't tell me! We're off to Milwaukee for a romantic meal at the Boulevard Inn – candlelit table for two with a view of the lake. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? Steven?"

"Jackie, you're not gonna guess it, so just give up, okay?" Catching a glimpse of that infamous pout out of the corner of his eye, he extended a peace offering. "Here ... take a look in the glove box. There's a little something in it for you."

A small smile spread across her face as she opened the glove compartment. Inside was a small-ish gold box tied with a red ribbon. "Can I ... ?"

"Yeah, go ahead – open it!"

Bursting with anticipation, she untied the ribbon and ripped into the box, only to find a red bandana inside. Her brow furrowed in confusion, she held the offensive neckwear in front of her. "Um ... thanks?"

"So? Put it on!"

"You want _me_ to wear _this_?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the prospect. "You're kidding, right?" But the look of steely determination on his face told a different story. With a small sigh of defeat, she began tying the bandana around her neck.

"No no no ... not like that! It's a blindfold – you wear it over your eyes!"

"Okay, wait – are you kidnapping me? Ohhhhh, this is kinda hot! Steven, I've never seen this side of you before!"

"Jackie, I'm not kidnapping you! Well, I kinda am, but ... I just don't want to spoil the surprise. At least, not yet."

The brunette was visibly moved by his romantic gesture. "Ohhh, baby – that is sooooo sweet!" Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she dutifully tied the bandana around her head. "There! How do I look?"

Glancing to his right, Hyde nodded his approval and smiled. "That's perfect, Jacks! And hey, don't lose that blindfold ... we may need it later!"

Her face suddenly turned the same shade of red as the bandana. "Steven Hyde, you are a _very_ bad boy!"

"Damn right I am!" he boasted. "Admit it, Jackie – you wouldn't want me any other way!"

"Wellllll ... okay, I admit it!"

Hyde reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips for a reassuring kiss. "It's not far now, I promise!" But Jackie was uncharacteristically quiet, merely nodding her head to acknowledge his statement. When the silence grew deafening, he slid his _Physical Graffiti_ cassette into the tape deck. Soon the first track was blasting through the El Camino's speakers.

After about a mile, he turned right onto a gravel road, following it as it wound through the countryside. Five minutes later, they had reached their destination. Shutting off the car's engine and lowering the volume on the car stereo, he turned to Jackie. "Now stay here – don't move! I'll be right back!" She listened closely as he exited the El Camino, trying desperately to figure out where they were and what he was doing. There were some definite rustling noises coming from the truck bed behind her, but the vocal gymnastics of Robert Plant emanating from the car speakers drowned out everything else.

"_... And the wind is crying, from a love that won't grow cold  
__My lover, she is lying, on the dark side of the globe ..."_

So far, everything was going exactly as he had planned, though why he was going the extra mile tonight confused even him. They could have just as easily had makeup sex in his basement bedroom – he doubted that Jackie would have minded too much. But this breakup had affected Hyde more than he cared to admit. The last four weeks without her had been pure hell, and he wanted to make it up to her in the only way he knew how.

" _... You keep me rockin', baby, then you keep me stolen  
__Won't you tell me, darlin', which way to go ..."_

Finally, Jackie could stay silent no longer. "Steven?" Her voice was hesitant, almost childlike.

"Jackie, I'm almost done – hang on!" Adding a few finishing touches, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. _Not too bad if I say so myself!_ He rushed back to the El Camino, opened the passenger-side door and guided her outside. "Now, I know it's not much, but I wanted to do something a little special. I hope you like it." Standing directly behind her, Hyde untied her blindfold. "Okay, you can open your eyes now ..."

Jackie stood there for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. When she finally opened her eyes, she was dumbfounded. She paused, taking it all in, not quite believing what she was seeing. They were at Inspiration Point, the same spot where they had their first date, their first kiss. And spread out before her was something out of a dream.

" _... Oh how I wonder, oh how I worry and I would dearly like to know  
__I've all this wonder of earthly plunder will it leave us anything to show ..."_

Unable to gauge her reaction, Hyde feared for the worst. Her usual response was to jump up and down clapping like an idiot cheerleader on speed when something pleased her. But the stone-cold silence he received instead baffled the hell out of him. A dull pain gnawed in the pit of his stomach, and he immediately regretted making the effort.

"You hate it," he said flatly.

"What?! No, no! I - I love it!" She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Steven, it's beautiful. Thank you ... so much!" Cradling his face in her hands, Jackie gazed deeply into his eyes. "This is the most incredible thing anybody has ever done for me – _ever_."

As a single tear slipped slowly down her cheek, Hyde reached up and gently brushed it away with his thumb. "Hey," he whispered. "No tears tonight, okay?" Biting her bottom lip, she nodded in agreement, and he could no longer resist the urge to kiss her. Her mouth was warm and soft, her tongue inviting. He felt her body lean into his, and he smiled in spite of himself.

" _... And our time is flyin' see the candle burnin' low  
__Is the new world rising, from the shambles of the old ..."_

Reluctant to break the spell, they stood together for several minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, in their own tiny universe – just the two of them. As she rested her head on his chest, Jackie purred contentedly. "Steven, I can't believe you did this!"

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time believing it myself! I can't take all the credit, though. I mean, Mrs. Forman gave me a few ideas ..."

"Well – I think it's amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah ... ya know, our pizza's probably cold by now!" Taking her hand, he escorted her to the spot he had staked out for their lakeside picnic. A red-and-white checkered tablecloth was spread out on the ground, with a dozen or so small votive candles surrounding it. In the middle, a large cardboard pizza box and a Chianti bottle with a lighted candle stuck in the top, along with a single red rose.

The full effect, with the golden moon rising over the lake in the background, was magical. "Steven, it's all just so romantic!" she sighed, kneeling down on the tablecloth. Jackie picked up the flower by its stem and twirled it between her fingers before finally inhaling its heady aroma.

"Hey, it may not be the Boulevard Inn, but we do have candles and a view of the lake ..."

Reaching for his hand, Jackie pulled him down next to her. "Oh, Steven! The only thing that matters is that we're together. Who cares about the stupid Boulevard Inn?"

Hyde sat there, obviously stunned by her response. "Jacks, I hate to be the one to break this to you. But I think you may be growing up!" Sitting cross-legged directly across from her, he opened the pizza box and handed Jackie a slice before serving himself.

"Mmmm, mushroom – my favorite!"

"Yeah, just keep your mitts off of the pepperoni side of the pizza – that half is mine! I don't eat fungus!" he joked.

"Hmmm ... you obviously don't know what you're missing!" Her voice was lilting, mischievous.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm missing!" Oblivious to the seriousness of his statement, Jackie was caught completely off-guard when she suddenly found Steven practically on top of her, his mouth devouring hers in a kiss so passionate that it took her breath away. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be swept up by desire. But as quickly as the kiss began, he pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "That. _That's_ what I've been missing!"

* * *

**June 8, 1979 – Burkhart Mansion**

With a hint of resignation, Jackie closed her diary and clutched it tightly to her chest. The memory of that amazing night was so fresh in her mind, her heart still raced at the thought of his kiss, his touch.

Crossing over to her bedroom window, she gazed at the swimming pool below as it shimmered in the moonlight. Fighting back tears with the determination of a prizefighter, the brunette closed her eyes and prayed, "Please ... please just bring Steven home to me!"

* * *

**Grand Junction, Colorado**

Throwing a couple more logs on the fire, Hyde stood back and watched the flames crackle back to life. As he lifted the beer can to his mouth, he realized that his clothes had now inherited Jackie's scent from his bedroll. He closed his eyes, willing himself to forget the last time he shared the sleeping bag with her ...

* * *

**May 12, 1979 – Inspiration Point**

"Omigosh, I'm stuffed! There's no way I can eat another bite!" Jackie wadded up her napkin and pushed her paper plate off to the side. "Thanks, babes – tonight was just so perfect!"

"Hey, the night is still young ..." A wicked little smile emerged on Hyde's face.

"That's true. Soooooo, I was thinking ... why don't you spend the night at my house tonight?" With cat-like stealth, Jackie crept on all fours toward her intended victim. "I mean, my mom's out of town," she murmured as she began planting kisses on Steven's face and neck. "And Consuela has the weekend off ..." More kisses, a few nibbles. "It would just be the two of us ..."

"_Let me take you to the movies. Can I take you to the show?  
__Let me be yours ever truly. Can I make your garden grow ..."_

"Actually, I had something else in mind."

The brunette sat back, her eyes twinkling like lights on a Christmas tree. "Omigosh, Steven! Don't tell me – you booked the honeymoon suite at the Le Motel!"

"Uhhhhh, NO!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Oh ..." A perplexed look crossed Jackie's face. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I dunno. I was kinda hoping we'd spend the night here ... at the lake."

"WHAT?!" The girl was suddenly on her feet. "Oh, no – I don't think so! There are nasty bugs and snakes and weird animals and ... I dunno ... maybe mass murderers around here! There's no way I'm spending the night in the woods!"

Walking over to her, Hyde put his hands on her shoulders. "Now, Jacks ... there's nothing to worry about. I'll keep you safe, I promise. Besides, look at that campfire – how romantic is that, huh?" She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly turned her around to face the lake. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered low into her ear, "We can lay under the stars, watch the moon as it crosses the sky. It doesn't get any more romantic than that, Jacks!"

Her heart skipped a beat as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. How could she deny this man, the love of her life? She sighed, both from pleasure and resignation. "Okay, but just this once – got it?" He brushed her hair from the nape of her neck, kissing her softly along her hairline. "Yeah, I got it!"

" _... There's an angel on my shoulder, In my hand a sword of gold  
__Let me wander in your garden. And the seeds of love I'll sow. You know ..."_

"So just where are we gonna sleep? In the car?"

"Oh, I've got that covered!" Kissing the top of her head, he walked over to the El Camino and reached behind the passenger seat. "We can christen my new double sleeping bag!" He carried the bedroll a few feet away from the fire and unrolled it with a flourish. "Ta dah! Well, what do ya think?"

"I _think_ you've lost your mind, is what I think!"

His face fell. "Wait ... why? What's wrong with the sleeping bag?"

"Well, for one thing, it's obviously made out of polyester, and you know how I hate synthetic fabric!" There it was again – the famous Jackie pout.

" _... So the world is spinning faster. Are you dizzy when you're stoned?  
__Let the music be your master. Will you heed the master's call ..."_

Hyde was about to lose it, but somehow he kept his cool. In one fluid motion, he unzipped the bag and opened it flat on the ground. Sitting on the bedroll, he motioned for Jackie to join him. "C'mere, you fabric snob!" Cautiously, she approached him. "See? It has a flannel lining."

"FLANNEL? Who do you think I am? Donna?!"

"Jackie, dammit ... sit your ass down!" Grudgingly, she obeyed. Rubbing her hand on the inside of the sleeping bag, she smiled. "Well, it's not that bad, I guess ..."

"You _guess_?"

In a flash, Hyde had her pinned down, tickling her unmercifully. "Say you love the sleeping bag!" he demanded.

"No! I won't!" she squealed as she tried to wriggle free. But the more she resisted, the tighter he held her down.

"C'mon ... confess! Say you love polyester!"

"No way! Never!" She could barely speak between gales of laughter.

"Okay then ... say you love me!"

The tickling stopped as suddenly as it started, and they stared at each other, panting and out of breath. "I love you, Steven Hyde," she declared. And with that, his lips came crashing down on hers, claiming her mouth, her tongue, every part of her. It was as if they had gone back in time, before the fights, before the breakup. Everything was as it was should be.

" _... Said there ain't no use in crying. Cause it will only, only drive you mad  
__Does it hurt to hear them lying? Was this the only world you had? Oh-oh ..."_

For four interminable weeks, Jackie had longed for the feeling of his body on top of hers, the taste of him on her lips, his scent lingering in the air. And now, here they were ... entwined together, her legs casually wrapped around his. She sighed contentedly as his lips traveled slowly from her mouth to her jawline, his tongue tracing intricate designs down her neck.

"God, Steven ... I've missed you so much!" she whispered into his ear.

Shifting his weight to one side, Hyde looked down at her as he began unbuttoning her blouse. "I think I might have missed you a little bit, too ... maybe ..." he teased.

"Wait, hang on a second ..." She reached up and removed his sunglasses, setting them on the ground beside the sleeping bag. "There – that's better!" she smiled. "Now tell me again how much you missed me!"

Bringing his face close so they were almost nose-to-nose, he gazed at her solemnly. "I missed you, Jacks – a lot." He barely got the words out before she began covering his face in kisses.

" _... So let me take you, take you to the movie. Can I take you, baby, to the show?  
__Why don't you let me be yours ever truly. Can I make your garden grow?  
__You know ..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Just a bit of warning -- the next chapter contains a fair bit of smut, as both Hyde and Jackie recall their lovemaking by the lake. If smut is not your thing, you can safely skip Chapter 7 and not really miss any of the main plot.


	7. Chapter 7 The Tale of Kashmir

**A/N: **Smut lovers rejoice! At last, your patience has been rewarded! Whoo hoo! And if you're not a smut fan, you can safely skip this chapter and not miss out on the main storyline.

This flashback sequence is integral to the plot, as you'll soon discover, so please bear with me!

**This chapter is rated M for explicit sexual situations!** Check out Chapter 1 for all other warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter: **The definitive Led Zeppelin song -- _Kashmir_ from their "Physical Graffiti" album. If you've never heard it, I highly recommend you do! There's a reason it's one of Robert Plant's favorite songs. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

_Previously ..._

"God, Steven ... I've missed you so much!" she whispered into his ear.

Shifting his weight to one side, Hyde looked down at her as he began unbuttoning her blouse. "I think I might have missed you a little bit, too ... maybe ..." he teased.

"Wait, hang on a second ..." She reached up and removed his sunglasses, setting them on the ground beside the sleeping bag. "There – that's better!" she smiled. "Now tell me again how much you missed me!"

Bringing his face close so they were almost nose-to-nose, he gazed at her solemnly. "I missed you, Jacks – a lot." He barely got the words out before she began covering his face in kisses.

_" ... So let me take you, take you to the movie. Can I take you, baby, to the show?  
Why don't you let me be yours ever truly. Can I make your garden grow?  
You know ..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 - "The Tale of Kashmir"**

As the opening refrain of Kashmir pulsed rhythmically in the background, Hyde's free hand traveled slowly across Jackie's stomach, finally resting on her bra. With a well-practiced flick of his index finger and thumb, the front clasp opened. In one quick motion, he whipped off his own t-shirt, aching to feel his bare skin against hers. Impatiently, the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

_"Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream  
I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been ..."_

"Oh, baby ..." she sighed, and he responded with a deep kiss. His lips left a trail as he made his way down past the hollow of her neck. Pausing at her breasts, Hyde admired their perfection – small, round and pert. For a brief moment, their eyes locked as his tongue softly swirled around her right nipple before taking it into his mouth. She moaned as he suckled her breast, then gently nibbling before paying equal attention to her left. Arching her back, it was clear that his ministrations were proving effective.

_" ... To sit with elders of the gentle race, this world has seldom seen  
They talk of days for which they sit and wait, all will be revealed ..."_

Jackie watched, mesmerized, as Steven planted small kisses down her stomach, past her belly button. Sliding a finger beneath the waistband of her Calvin Klein jeans, he raised his head and smirked. "Sooo ... which panties tonight?" It was a silly little game he invented – try to guess which panties she was wearing at any given time, just from the feel of the fabric. By now, he considered himself quite the panty connoisseur. Until now ...

"Jackie, what the ... ?" Sliding his hand even further south, a look of confusion, then realization, crossed Hyde's face. "You little minx, you're not even wearing panties!"

Now it was Jackie's turn to smirk. "Well, I figured I wouldn't be wearing them for very long anyway!"

Hyde nodded in a totally Zen fashion. "Hmm, good point!"

_" ... Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace, sounds caress my ear  
But not a word I heard could I relay, the story was quite clear  
Woah ..."_

Intent on reaching his target, Hyde's hand traveled to the top button of her designer jeans – but was met with resistance. "Steven ... wait ..." she whispered, placing her hand on top of his, impeding his progress.

"Jacks, what's wrong?" A look of confusion and disappointment clouded his face.

"Nothing, silly!" With a mischievous grin, Jackie rolled over on top of him. "It's your turn now, mister!" Pinning his hands above his head as she straddled his waist, she kissed him for what seemed like days. By the time they finally came up for air, the brunette had conceived a devious plan. Reaching into her back pocket, she waved the bandana seductively in front of him, taunting him. "You're right, Steven – this will come in handy after all!"

"No ... c'mon, Jacks!" he protested weakly. But it was no use – within seconds, she had placed the blindfold over his eyes, tying it loosely.

"Now, just lie still and be a good boy!" she whispered, kissing his forehead, his nose, his chin. Let the torture begin! she thought to herself.

As Hyde laid there, virtually blind, he was suddenly much more aware of his other senses. Every nerve ending tingled with her touch, as she moved slowly, deliberately down his neck. With feline agility, Jackie crawled down his body, her lips and tongue blazing the trail ... licking ... kissing ... sucking ... nibbling. His body shuddered as the very tips of her breasts brushed his chest, and she smiled to herself at the desired effect.

"God, Jackie ..." he moaned.

As she laid on top of him, her hips grinding enticingly into his, she couldn't help but notice his full and complete arousal. "Hmm ... what's going on down there?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm not sure," he hedged, the biggest smirk ever crossing his face. "Maybe you should investigate?"

_"... Oooh, baby I've been flying ..."_

Sitting up, her hand rested on the waistband of his jeans before unbuttoning and unzipping them. She reached in, tentatively at first, releasing his rock-hard erection. Usually she felt too self-conscious to look at his manhood for longer than a few seconds, but tonight, with Steven blindfolded, she dared to stare. The male organ, she decided, was at once a fascinating and grotesque part of the anatomy.

_"... Oooh, yeah, mama, there ain't no denyin' ..." _

Holding his cock firmly in one hand, Jackie bent down and gently flicked the head with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. Slowly, she moved her hand and mouth up and down his shaft, taking it deeper with each stroke. "Oh shit ... Jacks ..." he whispered hoarsely, his hands roaming over her body, eventually finding her breast. As he tweaked her nipple with his fingers, she moaned against his manhood, sending shockwaves through his body. As the tempo increased, Hyde was quickly approaching the point of no return. "God, Jacks ... wait. Stop!" He wanted -- no, he needed -- to last much longer.

_"... Oooh yeah, I've been flying ..."_

Immediately, she raised up and looked at him curiously. "Baby, what's wrong? Wasn't I doing it right?"

"Ohhh, you were doing it right, alright. Maybe a little too right, if you know what I mean!"

_"... Mama ain't no denyin', no denyin' ..."_

Jackie glowed with a certain amount of pride. "C'mon, baby ... let's get you out of these jeans ..."

"Ha! Not before you take off yours!" Ripping off the blindfold, Hyde rolled the brunette onto her back and slowly began peeling her skintight Calvin Klein jeans off of her body. At long last, she laid naked in front of him, her skin aglow in the firelight.

_"... All I see turns to brown, as the sun burns the ground ..."_

"God, Jackie, you're ... you're so perfect ..." he murmured, and she blushed at the rare compliment. He made no effort to hide his obvious appreciation as he gazed at the vision before him, and it took every ounce of willpower for him not to take her right then and there.

But he was determined to make this a night to remember, a night like no other. He wanted to be sure to do things right, to make each moment last as long as possible. So he took his time, slowly and methodically kissing his way from her ankles ... to her knees ... to her inner thighs ...

_"... And my eyes fill with sand, as I scan this wasted land ..."_

Closing her eyes, Jackie's breathing quickened as her body responded to his touch. Her passion began to rise as his mouth moved languorously up her left thigh. Spreading her legs a bit wider, she wrapped her fingers in his curls, pulling him closer to her aching center.

_"... Trying to find, trying to find where I've been ..."_

As he paused in front of her entrance, Hyde studied its delicate beauty – like a pale pink rosebud slowly opening before him. Gently, his tongue began tracing soft circles around her clit before finally taking it into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.

"Oh God, Steven ... yes!" she moaned, her hips undulating ever so slightly.

_"... Oh, pilot of the storm that leaves no trace, like thoughts inside a dream ..."_

Licking his index finger, he carefully slid it inside of her. As he moved it slowly in and out, she became wetter with each stroke. He marveled at how perfect it was, and how much it turned him on to watch as her passion began to build. "God, Jacks ... you're so wet ..."

Her voice was but a hoarse whisper. "Steven ... don't tease me!

_"... You've the map that led me to that place, yellow desert stream ..."_

But he continued to stroke her while circling her clit with his tongue, sucking on it as it grew hard in his mouth before licking her salty-sweet juices from her tight slit.

"Steven ... please! I need you ... inside ..." she begged plaintively.

_"... My Shangri-La beneath the summer moon, I will return again ..."_

Sensing her urgency, he quickly peeled off his jeans and crawled on top of her. Wrapping her hands around his rock-hard cock, Jackie gently guided him to her entrance. As he gazed into her eyes, Hyde slowly pushed inside her. An audible gasp escaped her lips, and he knew to take things slow, at least in the beginning.

_"... Sure as the dust that blows high in June, when moving through Kashmir ..."_

As the orchestral strains of the song crashed over them, he pulled out of her, grazing her g-spot as he slid back inside again – deeper this time, eliciting a low moan from the tiny brunette. "God, Jacks ... I love how nice and tight you feel ..." Slowly, rhythmically in time with the music, his thrusts became stronger, more urgent. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pulled him even deeper inside until finally, he filled her completely.

_"... Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails, across the sea of years ..."_

That feeling ... all of him inside of her ... was indescribable. At that moment, she finally felt whole again. They were one, totally in sync with each another, moving together as one body. For Jackie, the experience was almost spiritual, sharing the most intimate parts of herself with the man she loved.

_"... With no provision but an open face, along the straits of fear ..."_

Crushing her mouth with his, their tongues intertwined as his strokes increased both in tempo and intensity. Gently, she raked her fingernails down his back before firmly grabbing his ass with both hands, urging him to push even deeper inside her.

"Yessssss ..." she hissed. "Baby, fuck me harder!"

_"... When I'm on, when I'm on my way, yeah ..."_

Spurred on by her encouragement, he continued driving into her – harder ... faster ... deeper. He felt her body tremble beneath him, her passion growing. As her silky-smooth walls tightened around him, he started to lose control.

"Baby ... you about ready?"

"Yes, baby ... yes!" she moaned. "Come inside me ... deep inside ..."

_"... When I fear, when I think of ways to stay, yeah ..."_

Their thrusts had now reached a crescendo, bringing each other to the edge of the precipice. "Steven, hold my hand!" she whispered. Lacing his fingers with hers, he pinned her arms above her head as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them, spasms so intense they could barely breathe.

"God, Jackie!" As their bodies shuddered in unison, his mouth captured hers, muffling her screams of ecstasy. Spent, Hyde collapsed on top of her.

_"... Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, when I'm down  
Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, when I'm down, so down  
Ooh, my baby, oooh, my baby, let me take you there ..."_

"I love you, Steven ..." she whispered in his ear. Without a word, he kissed her ... tenderly at first, his tongue gently probing. Everything he wanted to say, he said with that kiss. But he knew she needed to hear the words. "Jackie, I love you too ..."

_"... Let me take you there ..."_

It was then that he noticed a single tear slide down her cheek. "Hey, you okay?" Jackie just nodded and smiled as she ran her fingers through his curls. "I'm way more than okay, I'm ... wow!"

"Yeah, that was definitely, um ... wow! That dirty talk really turned me on!"

"You liked that, huh? It was one of the 'Top 5 Ways to Please Your Man' in the latest issue of Cosmo."

"Oh yeah? What were the other 4 ways?"

"Don't worry ... you'll find out soon enough!" she giggled and winked.

As the final strains of Kashmir blasted through the El Camino's speakers, Hyde grinned devilishly.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever hear this song in the same way ever again!"

* * *

**June 8, 1979 – Grand Junction, Colorado**

Taking a last sip from his beer, Hyde crumpled the can and tossed it in the pile with the others. Bone tired, he crossed over to his sleeping bag just a few steps away. He was half-tempted to throw the damn thing in the fire – it just held too many painful memories for him. But the prospect of sleeping on the bare ground had zero appeal for him, so he thought better of it. Taking off his boots, Hyde slipped inside his bedroll and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**May 13, 1979 – Inspiration Point**

The two lovers lay coiled together in deep slumber, encased in their sleeping bag cocoon. As the first few rays of dawn dusted the eastern sky, Jackie drowsily opened her eyes, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her head rested on Steven's chest as it gently rose and fell with his breathing. In a state of utter contentment, she closed her eyes and sighed. It was perhaps the happiest she had felt in a long time.

As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, Hyde began to stir, his hand moving slowly down her body before hugging her tight. "Mmmm ... morning, babe ..." he whispered, his hand tenderly cupping her breast as he kissed her forehead.

Running her fingernails lightly over his chest, she smiled. "Hey there, handsome!" Jackie cherished these rare moments with him, waking up in each other's arms. No pressure, no stress ... just her and Steven together in the hushed stillness of a new day.

For Hyde, sleeping with Jackie had almost become second nature to him. In fact, during the time of their breakup, he found it difficult to sleep on his own, he'd grown so accustomed to having her next to him in his tiny little cot.

He yawned and stretched, then wrapped himself around her once again. Though still half-asleep, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, exploring every inch of Jackie's body. Hyde could hear her quietly purring as he lightly brushed her skin with his fingertips. It was a helluva way to wake up in the morning ...

Rolling onto her stomach, she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. "Mmmm ... Steven, let's just stay here forever, never go back ..."

"Hey, you get no argument from me ..." Hyde laid on his side, propped up on one elbow, his free hand lazily tracing figure-8's up and down her bare back.

It wasn't long before Jackie was moaning with pleasure. "Baby, that feels soooooo good ..." she whispered.

Slowly, he rolled on top of her, covering her tiny frame with his own. Brushing her hair to the side, he licked and sucked her earlobe before moving his mouth down her neck to her shoulders. He loved how her skin tasted, how it smelled, how it felt on his lips. As he traveled down her body, alternately kissing and licking, he felt her slightly quiver beneath him. Reaching the small of her back, he raised up, admiring the cute little dimples just above her ass.

And then he saw it. At first he thought he was dreaming or hallucinating, but there it was, as big as life. "Wow ... I can't believe I've never noticed this before ..."

"Noticed what?"

"These freckles on your hip."

"Okay ... first of all, Steven – they're not freckles, they're beauty marks! And secondly, it's nothing new – I've had them forever."

"Well yeah. It's just that I never noticed that they're in the exact shape of Cassiopeia!"

"Umm ... okayyyyyyy. What the hell is a Cassio-whatever?"

"Cassiopeia. It's a constellation, Jacks ... named after a very beautiful, yet very vain, queen."

"Wait, I have freckles in the shape of a queen on my hip?! Where? Show me!" She raised up, twisting to the side in order to see what he was talking about.

Hyde couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden interest in astronomy. "Well, it takes a bit of imagination, but see these freckles here?" Lightly, he traced the outline with his index finger. "It's the queen Cassiopeia sitting on her throne."

Her brow furrowed as she strained to see the pattern. "Steven, it just looks like a slanty W! How can you get a gorgeous queen out of that?"

"Hey, blame the ancient Greeks, not me! But still ... those freckles are pretty damn sexy, Jacks ..." Leaning down, he planted a gentle kiss on them.

* * *

Their lovemaking that lazy Sunday morning was unhurried, indulgent. Jackie luxuriated in his unusual attentiveness, never daring to question it. It was like starting over again, their relationship achieving a new level of intimacy. What they shared that night in front of the campfire was magical; she felt connected to him in a way she'd never experienced before. Now more than ever, she was convinced that Steven was her true soulmate.

As Hyde finished packing up their things later that morning, she stood at the edge of the lake, the waves lapping mere inches from her feet. Wrapping her arms around her for warmth, Jackie watched as fluffy white clouds moved across the sky. Before long, she felt a strong pair of hands snake around her waist. "Ready to go, babe?" he whispered low into her ear. Nodding and smiling, the tiny brunette turned, walking hand-in-hand with the love of her life.

* * *

**June 9, 1979 – Grand Junction, Colorado**

The next morning came far too early for Steven Hyde. Without the benefit of a tent, he was awake at the crack of dawn. Burrowing deeper into his sleeping bag, he tried desperately to get another hour or so of sleep, but it was of no use. An obnoxious blackbird had taken up residence in a tree nearby, squawking and making all sorts of racket. _What the fuck?_ For a moment, he considered throwing a rock at the offending bird.

With effort, he climbed out of his sleeping bag and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his body. Gathering what few possessions he had with him, he began packing up the El Camino, readying himself for the trip ahead. He'd only had a few hours' sleep, but it was enough, he supposed, to get him the rest of the way to Vegas. _In 7 or 8 hours, I'll be playing blackjack at Caesar's Palace!_

* * *

**Burkhart Mansion**

Thirteen hundred miles away, Jackie wasn't faring much better. Laying on her back, she stared straight up at the ceiling, trying to find the strength to get out of bed. It had been a rough night – she tossed and turned for hours, unable to fall asleep. And when she finally nodded off, she was troubled by bizarre, nonsensical dreams.

Rolling onto her side, she checked the digital clock on her nightstand. 9:37 a.m. With a sigh, she pulled back the covers and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Sliding her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers, she tied her robe around her waist and began making her bed. As she picked up her diary from the nightstand, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever be able to read it again without weeping. All of those memories, at the time so happy and full of hope, were now just too painful to contemplate.

Carrying the journal to her desk, she opened a drawer and hid it under a stack of papers for safekeeping, away from prying eyes. Her desktop was a mess, and she set to work trying to organize it – pencils and pens in the holder, paper clips in a decorative dish. In a few short minutes, her desk was clean, and she admired her accomplishment. But then, something caught her eye – something she hadn't noticed earlier. Nervously, she picked it up and began scanning its pages. "No ... no!" Pacing the floor, Jackie couldn't believe her eyes. When the truth finally sank in, she collapsed at the foot of her bed, overcome with emotion. "Dear God ... this can't be happening!"

* * *

**A/N:** God, I love cliffhangers, don't you? hehe. Seriously, though -- for all you smut-lovers out there, I hope this meets or exceeds your expectations.

The dialogue about Cassiopeia is a bit of nod to a cute little romcom movie, "Serendipity" starring John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale. I don't own that either, by the way!

And to everyone who's still out there reading and reviewing, I can't thank you enough! It really makes it all worthwhile.


	8. Chapter 8 Love You Inside Out

**A/N:** I realize this story may be moving a bit too slowly for some, so please accept my apologies. I promise to do my best to make it worth your while! Huge thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter: **_Love You Inside Out_ by The Bee Gees. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously ..._

_But then, something on her desktop caught her eye – something she hadn't noticed earlier. Nervously, she picked it up and began scanning its pages. "No ... no!" Pacing the floor, Jackie couldn't believe her eyes. When the truth finally sank in, she collapsed at the foot of her bed, overcome with emotion. "Dear God ... this can't be happening!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – _"Love You Inside Out"_**

Driving her father's Lincoln Continental down the streets of Point Place, Jackie tried her best to remain calm. Biting her bottom lip, she kept her eyes on the road, hoping that the mere act of driving would take her mind off of other things. Traffic was light that Saturday morning, and within minutes, she was parked in front of the Pinciottis' house.

Grabbing her purse, Jackie walked up the sidewalk to their front door and rang the bell. "C'mon, c'mon!" she said under her breath. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, she was finally greeted by Bob standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a robe and a smile.

"Hey dere, Jackie!"

"Good morning, Mr. Pinciotti," she said, doing her best to avert her gaze. "Ummm, is Donna around? I really need to talk to her. It's kind of an emergency!"

"Well sure! Come on in – she's up in her room."

Dashing up the stairs, Jackie knocked on Donna's bedroom door. "Donna, open up! It's me ... Jackie!"

"Jackie?!" Opening her door, the blonde took one look at her best friend and saw devastation in her eyes. "Oh my God – what's wrong?!"

Without a word, the tiny brunette wrapped her arms around Donna's neck and began sobbing. "Holy shit, Jackie – what happened? Did Hyde call or something?" But the mention of Steven's name only made her cry harder.

With effort, Donna brought Jackie over and sat her down on the bed. Handing her a couple of tissues, she tried her best to console her distraught friend. "Here ... dry your eyes ... calm down ..."

Taking a deep breath, Jackie tried desperately to regain her composure. Wordlessly, she reached into her purse and pulled out a few pieces of paper, handing them to Donna. Looking down, the blonde unfolded the pages, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Ummm ... Jackie, what is this? I don't get it."

The brunette dabbed at her tears with a tissue and blew her nose. "Donna, isn't it obvious? They're pages from my desk calendar."

"Okayyyyyy ... so? All I see on here is a note on Memorial Day weekend for a 50 percent off sale at Marshall Field's. I can see where you might be a _tiny _bit upset that you missed it, but I think you're overreacting just a little, don't you?"

"No, that's not it. Look. Here. May 12th and 13th."

Donna studied the dates Jackie had pointed out on the calendar. "There's nothing but a bunch of tiny little red hearts drawn on them. Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"That's the weekend that Steven and I got back together and made sweet, beautiful love to each other down by the lake."

"Ewww! C'mon, Jackie ... I just had breakfast! And trust me, those sausage links are _not_ sitting well right now!"

The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh, you're just jealous 'cuz all you've had is nerdy, twitchy sex with Eric!"

With every ounce of patience she could muster, Donna resisted the urge to be vindictive. "Look, Jackie ... can you just tell me what the hell all this means? Why did you come over here all hysterical? And what does it have to do with your creepy lakeside sex sessions with Hyde?"

"Well, it has more to do with what's _not_ on the calendar, really."

Donna shook her head, trying desperately to decipher her enigmatic clues. Grabbing the pages from the blonde, Jackie took great pains to spell everything out. "Look – here's April. There's a huge red circle on April 1st and another here on the 29th. Now look at May – no red circles! Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?!"

The blonde just stared at her best friend, a look of realization crossing her face. "Jackie ... are you saying what I_ think_ you're saying?"

Jackie's voice trembled as she spoke. "Donna, I-I think I might be pregnant!"

"Oh my God! I need a beer. Or better yet – a Valium!" Suddenly, Donna jumped up from the bed and began pacing back and forth, her mind racing. "Holy shit, Jackie ... are you sure? I mean, maybe you just forgot to do the circle thingy on your calendar or something?"

On the verge of hysteria, Jackie shook her head adamantly. "No, Donna! According to this, I should've been on my period over Memorial weekend, which just happened to be the date of my high school graduation. I would _definitely_ remember if I had my period on graduation night!"

"Okay, let's ... let's just calm down a second." The blonde took a deep breath in an effort to regain her composure. "Now, wait – I remember reading something about stress causing skipped periods and stuff. And we all know how stressed you've been these past few weeks. Besides, you're on the Pill, right?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid, Donna! I learned my lesson the hard way." Putting her head in her hands, Jackie broke down. "But what if I_ am_ pregnant? What am I gonna do?"

"You know what? There's no sense getting all worked up if you're not sure. Let's just assume it's stress until proven otherwise, okay?"

Nodding, Jackie dried her tears with the tissues. "So, how are we gonna find out for sure? Wait nine months and see if a baby pops out?"

Crossing over to her desk, Donna picked up a magazine and began rifling through the pages. "No ... check out this ad in _Mademoiselle_. They just came out with these new pregnancy tests you can do at home – they sell 'em at the drugstore."

The brunette scanned the complex full-page ad warily. "God, Donna ... I dunno. It looks kinda complicated. Maybe I should just wait and make an appointment with my gynecologist."

"Dammit, Jackie – you're almost two weeks late! Do you really think you can wait much longer to find out?"

The tiny cheerleader blinked, a bit stunned at her friend's outburst. "Wait ... thirty seconds ago you were convinced I wasn't pregnant! What's the rush?!"

With a silly grin on her face, the blonde giggled and shrugged. "I dunno. I just think it would be fun to try out these new pregnancy tests!"

"Oh my God, Donna – sometimes you can be such a nerd!" Rolling her eyes, Jackie sighed heavily. "Alright, fine ... let's go to the drugstore!"

In a rare exhibition of enthusiasm, Donna jumped up and down and clapped. "YAY!"

A look of disgust crossed Jackie's face. "Ugh! Donna, you can't be full of team spirit while wearing flannel – it's _unnatural!_"

Looking contrite, Donna apologized. "Sorry! So, what's our cover story?"

"Why do we need a cover story?"

"I can't exactly rush downstairs and tell my dad we're off to buy a pregnancy test, now can I? Well, I could – but then I'd have to call the paramedics."

"Donna – you're spending the night at my house tonight, right? Just pack an overnight bag and tell him you're coming over early to ... I dunno ... lay out by the pool or something!"

"Good plan!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls were cruising through the heart of downtown Point Place. "Jackie, where are we going? You just passed Watson's Pharmacy."

"Donna, that's _my_ drugstore! I can't just walk in there and buy a pregnancy test! What are you trying to do, ruin my reputation?!"

"Okay ... so which pharmacy are we going to then?"

"Sweeney's Rexall."

A look of confusion crossed Donna's face. "I've never heard of Sweeney's – where the hell is it?"

The brunette hesitated briefly, anticipating her friend's reaction. "Ummm ... Kenosha ..."

"KENOSHA?! Jackie, have you lost your freakin' mind?! We're not driving all the way to Kenosha just to buy a pregnancy test!"

"Yes we are! I can't risk anyone finding out I might be pregnant! It would be way too embarrassing!"

"Okay, Jackie ... what if I buy the pregnancy test instead? That way, people will think it's for me. And we don't have to drive to friggin' Kenosha!"

The brunette turned to Donna, visibly touched by her offer. "You would do that for me? Donna, you are such a good friend!"

"Hey, with the gas crisis going on, I figure it's my civic duty to save a few gallons. Besides, I don't care what those old biddies in Watson's say about me. They all think I'm gay anyway!"

Jackie giggled as she made a u-turn in the middle of Main Street. "Well, Donna ... maybe if you didn't look like a lumberjack all the time, people wouldn't think you're queer!"

Parking the Lincoln in the pharmacy lot, the two girls exited the car and walked into the store. Together, they strolled down the aisles, oohing and ahhing over makeup samples and trying on sunglasses before finding themselves in the "feminine" aisle. "Psst! Donna ... over here!" The blonde joined her friend standing in front of a small selection of pregnancy tests – conveniently located right next to the pharmacy desk, where Mr. Watson stood, staring at the pair. Hastily, Donna just grabbed the first one she saw and took it to the checkout counter.

"That will be 10 dollars and 80 cents, Miss Pinciotti!"

"WHAT?! Holy crap!"

Jackie came running up to the counter. "Donna, what's wrong?"

"It's 11 bucks, Jackie!" Looking through her wallet, Donna despaired. "I only have a five!"

"Here, let me lend you some cash." Taking a 20-dollar bill from her purse, Jackie handed it to Donna.

"Thanks, Jackie!"

As the clerk completed the transaction, Donna took the package and hurriedly walked outside. Back in the car, she lost her cool. "Oh my God, did you see Old Man Watson watching us in there? I bet he's on the phone to my dad right now!"

"I told you we should have gone to Kenosha!"

Donna just sighed. "Oh well. If my dad asks, I'll just tell him it was really for you!"

Turning toward her friend, the brunette stuck her tongue out in protest. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hey, if the situation was reversed, I'm sure you'd do the same for me!"

Jackie giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right. God, you know what? I'm starving. Let's stop by The Hub – I'm craving a big ol' basket of fries!"

Donna just stared at her friend in the driver's seat. "Umm ... sure, okay ..."

* * *

Once inside the local hangout, the two girls placed their orders and sat at their usual booth. "Sooo ... wow, Jackie! Food cravings already?"

"Oh, good grief! It's not like I ordered a hot fudge sundae smothered in sardines or something nasty like that. It's just French fries, okay?"

"_Number 13, your order's ready ..."_

"That's us." When Donna returned with their food, she spied Jackie surreptitiously wiping her eyes with her napkin. As they ate in silence, each girl caught up in her own private universe, they were suddenly brought back to earth by a familiar voice.

Grabbing a handful of fries from Jackie's basket, Kelso sat down in the chair opposite his friends. "Man, I thought that was your dad's Lincoln in the parking lot! But Fez was all like 'no, the girls would not go to the Hub without us!' Stupid foreigner!"

Fez stood next to the booth, his hands on his hips. "Kelso, you can kiss my brown ass!"

Donna just laughed at the pair. "Oooh, do I sense trouble in paradise?"

Kelso glared at the blonde. "Oh, Fez is just pissed off 'cuz I compared him to that ugly parasite alien from the movie we saw last night!"

Grateful for the distraction, Jackie jumped into the conversation. "Oh, right ... I forgot about that! How was it, anyway?"

"Jackie, be glad you missed it – it was horrible! There was shaking, screaming, crying. And that was just Fez!"

"Kelso, you bastard! Just admit it – you were scared too!"

"No way! When that guy was laying on that table, his stomach getting bigger and bigger until finally – KABLOOEY! Out pops this ugly alien baby! There was blood and guts everywhere! It was like this man got pregnant and gave birth! It was AWESOME!"

Donna started to giggle at Kelso's overly-graphic description until she caught Jackie's reaction from the corner of her eye. "Hey, ummm ..." The blonde looked at her watch. "Oh wow – look at the time! Jackie, we're gonna be late – let's go!"

Finishing her soda, Jackie stood up and grabbed her purse. "Oh right! Well, we better be going. See you guys later!"

Watching the girls as they walked out the door, Kelso turned to Fez. "I bet you 10 dollars they're going to a Secret Hot Girls meeting!"

* * *

Back inside the Lincoln, Jackie sat behind the wheel, visibly shaking. "God, Donna – thanks for that. When Michael started talking about pregnant men giving birth to alien babies, I really thought I was gonna lose it!"

"Jackie, you should have seen your face – it was as white as a sheet. I thought for sure you were gonna faint again!"

The brunette just shook her head. "Okay, that does it. Let's hurry home and get this whole pregnancy test thing over with!"

* * *

With the needle on the El Camino's gas gauge sitting precariously close to empty, Hyde pulled off the interstate, entering the small town of Beaver, Utah. _Beaver – now __that's__ a town I'd like to take up residence in!_

As he stood at the pump filling the car's gas tank, Hyde took the time to appreciate his surroundings. Before now, all he knew about Utah was that it was full of Mormons. But today's drive had been enlightening – he never knew how truly stunning the landscape was. Mountains, valleys, plateaus, deserts, along with some of the strangest rock formations he'd ever seen ... it was pretty incredible.

Inside the gas station, he browsed the snack aisle, picking up a bag of chips as he headed toward the beverage section in the back of the store. But all he found there were soft drinks – no beer! _What the hell?!_ Grabbing a six-pack of Coke, he made his way to the checkout counter.

"Hey, man ... where do you keep your beer? Don't tell me this place is dry!"

"No, sir – Beaver is wet." Hyde did his best to keep a straight face. "But in Utah, you have to go to a state liquor store to buy alcohol, unless you want 3.2 beer."

"Ugh! No thanks, man. I mean, what's the point?"

The older man behind the counter just chuckled. "Yeah, nobody likes it – that's why I don't stock it!"

"Makes sense! So ... Beaver seems like a nice place." At this point, Hyde was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling like a little girl.

"Yeah ... it's a tight community, but that's how we like it! Alright, your total is 15 dollars and 32 cents."

Fishing his wallet from his back pocket, Hyde paid for his purchase and thanked the man before returning to his car. As he drove onto the interstate on-ramp, a sign on the outskirts of town almost made Coke shoot out of his nose, he was laughing so hard.

"_You're now leaving Beaver! Come again soon!"_

* * *

The two girls sat on each side of Jackie's bed, studying a huge sheet with directions and diagrams. "Oh my God, Donna! I think the Apollo Saturn V rocket had simpler instructions!"

"Jackie, just calm down. Here, take this cup and go pee into it!"

The brunette wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ewww! Donna, that's just gross!"

"It's for the pregnancy test, you idiot!" Rolling her eyes, Donna shoved her friend into the adjoining bathroom. "The sooner you pee in the cup, the sooner we'll know whether or not you're pregnant."

Closing the door behind her, Jackie grumbled to herself. "Whoever dreamed up this test is one sick bastard!"

Donna continued studying the instruction sheet, trying to make sense of it all. It reminded her of her chemistry classes in high school, complete with test tubes and solutions. _All that's missing is a pair of goggles and a Bunsen burner!_ Within a few minutes, Jackie walked out of the bathroom.

"Ummm ... hey midget, where's your urine sample?"

"I left it on the bathroom counter ... yuck! Don't ever ask me to do that again, Donna!"

Taking the pregnancy test paraphernalia into the bathroom, the blonde set to work, a curious Jackie by her side. "Okay, we've got the solution in this little test tube here. Now, using the eyedropper, we add three drops of urine." Carefully, she added one ... two ... three drops into the test tube, then placed the tube into its special holder. "And that's it!"

"Wait, that's it? So, am I pregnant or not?"

"Jackie, we have to wait two hours to see if there's any sort of reaction. If we find a dark circle in the bottom of the test tube, that means you're pregnant. But if it's clear, then you're home free!"

"Holy crap – two hours?! What are we gonna do for two whole hours?"

"Jackie, let's just put on our swimsuits, grab a few magazines and sit out by the pool. That should help take our minds off the chemistry experiment going on up here."

* * *

It was early afternoon when a black El Camino crossed the Nevada border. Still about an hour away from Vegas, Hyde's thoughts drifted to everything and everyone he left behind in Wisconsin, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. He envisioned Mrs. Forman making lunch and Red sitting at the dinette bitching about Commies, Kelso and Fez making asses of themselves, Donna moping over Eric. And as for Jackie – well, no doubt she was moving on with her life in Chicago, working at the television station. Hell, maybe Kelso was with her? _Jesus, why do I care, anyway?!_

Angry at himself for allowing Jackie to invade his thoughts once again, Hyde pressed a little harder on the accelerator pedal. The sooner he was in Vegas, the sooner he could obliterate the tiny cheerleader from his brain.

* * *

Rolling over on her chaise lounge, Donna checked her watch. "Jackie, as soon as Casey Kasem announces the #1 hit for this week, we should be able to go upstairs and check the results of the test."

The brunette rubbed suntan lotion on her shoulders and sighed. "Donna, I've thought about it, and I don't think I can go up there. I'm just gonna lie here in denial, and if I end up with a huge belly in six or seven months, I'll have my answer!"

"Look, you little munchkin! We've both gone through hell and high water to get this far – you're going with me up those stairs, even if I have to drag you by your dark brown ponytail!"

"Aaargh, alright – fine! Damn, Donna ... you're almost as bossy as me!"

"Hey, what can I say? I've learned from the master!"

"_Welcome back to American Top 40, featuring the best-selling and most-played songs from the Atlantic to the Pacific, from Canada to Mexico. This is Casey Kasem in Hollywood, and it's time to announce the #1 hit in the United States this week, hot off the record charts of Billboard magazine for the week ending June 9th, 1979. _

"_This group is no stranger to the #1 slot. In fact, this band had four straight number one hits last year alone, breaking the record set in 1964 by Lennon and McCartney. From Brisbane, Australia, here's the Bee Gees singing their newest #1 hit, 'Love You Inside Out' ..."_

"_Baby, I can't figure it out  
__Your kisses taste like honey  
__Sweet lies don't gimme no rise  
__Oh, oh what you're trying to do?_

_Livin' on your cheatin'  
__and the pain grows inside me  
__It's enough to leave me crying in the rain  
__Love you forever but you're  
__driving me insane  
__and I'm hanging on  
__Oh, oh, I'll win, I'll never give in ..."_

"Ugh! I am sooooo sick of love songs!" Frustrated, Jackie switched off the portable radio sitting on the table next to her.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. Listening to mushy love songs when your boyfriend isn't around really sucks!" Standing up, the blonde tied her coverup around her waist. "Ready?"

"God, Donna ... I think I'm gonna throw up! I've ever been so nervous in my life!"

"C'mon – I'm here for ya. Anything's better than not knowing, right?"

Not entirely convinced, the brunette looked sideways at her friend. "I suppose so ..."

But somewhere between the pool and her bedroom, Jackie lost her nerve. As Donna started to walk into the bathroom, she grabbed her arm and held on for dear life. "Donna ... stop! Wait! I - I changed my mind. I can't do this!" The fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Look, I know you're scared. I would be too if I were in your shoes. But ... you can't just stick your head in the sand and hope this all goes away. 'Cuz it just won't, okay? So, you might as well walk in there and face your future. Because this is happening – whether you like it or not."

"I know, Donna ... God, I know!" Taking a huge breath, Jackie found her resolve. As she stood at the bathroom door, she gave the former redhead one last glance before heading inside. "Wish me luck!"

Holding up both hands with fingers crossed as a sign of support, Donna said a silent prayer for her friend. At that moment, she vowed to be there for Jackie, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I can hear you groaning in frustration already -- another freakin' cliffhanger?! But c'mon, I had to do it.

At least give me props for historical accuracy, as no one had the luxury of peeing on a stick and getting pregnancy test results in 3 minutes back in the 70's!

Oh yeah ... and a special shout out to Hyde's Bride for her spot-on prediction of the desk calendar bit! Dang, now I'm thinking this story is way too predictable ... :-/


	9. Chapter 9 Hot Stuff

**A/N:** Okay, I promise - no cliffhangers in this chapter! Unfortunately, I can't promise that everyone's going to be happy with what happens. All I can say is that this story will have a happy JH ending, so just trust me. Huge thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter: **_Hot Stuff_ by Donna Summer. For the full multimedia experience, feel free to search YouTube.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously ..._

_Taking a huge breath, Jackie found her resolve. As she stood at the bathroom door, she gave the former redhead one last glance before heading inside. "Wish me luck!"_

_Holding up both hands with fingers crossed as a sign of support, Donna said a silent prayer for her friend. At that moment, she vowed to be there for Jackie, no matter what._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – _"Hot Stuff"_**

As she waited to hear the results of the test, Donna began pacing slowly back and forth in the middle of the bedroom. But as time ticked by with still no word from Jackie, her nerves began to unravel. "Umm, Jackie ... is everything okay in there?"

At that moment, the tiny brunette came out of the bathroom, tears filling her eyes. Throwing herself on the bed, she began softly crying into her pillow.

"Oh shit!" Donna swore under her breath. Dashing into the bathroom, an ominous dark ring at the bottom of the test tube confirmed her worst fears. There was no doubt about it – the test was positive.

Rushing to her friend's side, Donna sat down on the bed, stroking Jackie's hair in an effort to console her. Closing her eyes, she wondered how things could have gotten so fucked up so quickly. It was like the whole gang had been living in this pleasant little snowglobe existence, when suddenly – BAM! In the blink of an eye, the glass dome's shattered into a million tiny pieces, and they're all thrust into the real world, facing real life shit. It was surreal.

As Jackie's sobs subsided, Donna handed her a few tissues. "Jackie, it's gonna be alright ..."

"Donna – I'm 17, pregnant and alone. My father's in prison, my mother's whoring around Europe, and I don't have a fucking clue where my boyfriend is. I am completely and utterly ALONE. I can't do it, I just can't. It's too hard!"

"First of all, Jackie – you're not alone. You have me, my dad, the Formans. Hell, I bet even Kelso and Fez will be there for you. But most of all, you have Hyde."

"No ... no I don't. Not anymore."

"Jackie, he's gonna come home – HE IS! I know it. And when he does, you two are gonna get back together. Because, I hate to admit it, but you two are made for each other. You bring out the best in one another. _You're meant to be."_

"But Donna ... even if Steven does come back, he won't want to get married or have a family. He doesn't want any of those things."

A pang of guilt hit Donna like a ton of bricks. _Do I tell her about the ring and raise her hopes? Or do I keep my mouth shut and wait for Hyde to get home?_ It was a tough call. But looking at the fragile state of her friend, she didn't have the heart to drop yet another bombshell on her today. Her secret would have to keep just a little longer.

"Jackie, you don't know that for sure. He could surprise you."

Reaching out, Jackie touched Donna's arm affectionately. "I know you're just saying that to make me feel better ... so thanks."

"Sooo ... what are you going to do?"

"Donna, I-I don't know. I'm so confused! With Steven missing, I don't even really know where I stand with him. Are we together? Broken up? I don't feel like I can even make a decision without talking to him first."

"So what are you saying? If he says your relationship is over,would you get an abortion?"

"I dunno ... maybe? Donna, I was planning on going to college, getting my degree, moving to some big city and being a weathergirl or an anchorwoman or something. And having a baby right now really throws a wrench into all that."

"Wow ..."

"Yeah, wow." The brunette stared down at her hands as she fidgeted with a tissue. "Listen ... you gotta promise me you won't say a word to ANYONE about this, okay? Swear to me on this copy of _Vogue_!"

Pausing for a moment, Donna stared at the magazine, contemplating her friend's situation. "Actually, Jackie – I think maybe we should talk to Mrs. Forman about this."

But the brunette was adamant. "No way. That woman has the biggest mouth in Point Place! It would be all over the state of Wisconsin within 24 hours!"

"Oh, c'mon – she's not that bad. Besides, I'm wondering if maybe these home pregnancy tests aren't as accurate as they say they are? I mean, think about it – there's a possibility that you're not pregnant after all, and you're getting upset over nothing."

Jackie shook her head. "Donna, as soon as I saw my desk calendar this morning, I just knew deep down that I was pregnant. I don't know how I knew, I just did – call it feminine intuition or whatever. The pregnancy test just confirmed what I already knew."

"Look, I still think we should tell Mrs. Forman. I mean, she's a nurse – she knows all about this stuff. Besides, she's kinda like our second mom, y'know?"

Sighing, Jackie rolled her eyes skyward. "Donna, is this gonna be one of those type of arguments where you keep ragging on me 'til I finally give up in frustration?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Then let's just skip to the end and go visit Mrs. Forman. But for the record, I think this is a dumb idea!"

"Duly noted, Little Miss Pain in the Ass!"

* * *

For three long days, Hyde's one and only goal was to get to Vegas as soon as possible. And at long last, he had finally arrived. Cruising down the Strip, he was awestruck by the names on the casino marquees – Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Liberace, Wayne Newton ... even Lola Falana and Charo. It was like this magical oasis in the middle of the Nevada desert.

At the end of the Strip he noticed a huge sign advertising a free all-you-can-eat buffet, and as he hadn't had a proper meal in 24 hours, his stomach won out over logic. Turning into the parking lot, he shut off the engine and smiled. He'd finally made it ... he was in Sin City!

* * *

Back in Point Place, Kitty Forman was putting the finishing touches on her world-famous meatloaf. Humming to herself, she carefully placed the pan inside the oven and shut the door. As she set the timer, she was startled by the appearance of Bob Pinciotti at the sliding glass door.

"Oh my gosh, Bob! You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed, hand on her heart.

"You should be scared, Kitty – very scared! Where's Red? We need to call an emergency confab ASAP!" Bob was easily agitated, and today was no exception.

"Red's still at work, but he should be home fairly soon. Bob, what's wrong?" A look of worry crossed her face.

"Kitty, it's like I'm having deja-vu all over again! I just can't believe it!" By now, Bob was pacing back and forth within the small confines of the kitchen.

"Now, now ... why don't you have a seat and tell me what's happened?" she said, motioning him over to the dinette.

Holding his head in his hands, Bob sat at the table with a grim expression on his face. "Kitty, I got a call from Dave Watson at the pharmacy, and ... and he told me that he spotted Donna in his store earlier today – buying a pregnancy test!"

"Oh, no no no no no! That can't be right! Donna can't be pregnant – can she? I mean ... oh crap!"

* * *

As the Lincoln turned onto the Formans' street, Jackie and Donna discussed their strategy. "Okay ... if she asks, we'll just say it's some girl from school who's pregnant. Who should we say it is? She can't be too good of a friend, but she can't be so completely random that Mrs. Forman's never heard of her."

"How about Pam Macy?" Jackie offered. "She's such a whore, it wouldn't be a big stretch to believe she got knocked up."

"No, c'mon – why would Pam Macy ask us to buy a pregnancy test for her? It needs to be believable."

"Hmm, true. Besides, that slut probably buys those things in bulk from a warehouse somewhere!"

"Damn, Jackie – great burn!" Deep in thought, Donna soon came up with the perfect candidate. "Hey, what about Big Rhonda? I mean, Mrs. Forman's met her. Plus, she's kinda shy, so it would make sense to ask one of us to buy the test for her."

"Yeah, okay ... Big Rhonda it is." Pulling up to the curb in front of the Formans' house, Jackie parked the Lincoln. "Donna, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Jackie, you can't go through this alone. Don't worry! It's gonna be fine!"

* * *

The Kit Kat Klub was fairly busy for a Saturday afternoon – the free buffet never failed to draw the single young male tourists. It was a dark and smoky haven for hungry, horny guys willing to pay a three-drink minimum to watch topless women gyrate on poles. As Hyde finished his third beer, he leaned back in his chair and admired the little redheaded beauty spinning on a pole not three feet away. She reminded him of a petite version of Donna – before the dye job, but with much bigger boobs. He'd never seen so much silicone in one place in his life – it was quite a revelation.

After the song was over, the redhead stepped down from her pedestal and approached his table. "Hi! My name's Ginger. Would you like a lap dance? It's only 20 bucks!"

"No thanks, not tonight." Money was tight, and he still had to find a place to stay.

"Suit yourself!"

Making his way through the buffet for the second time, he returned to his table with a plate piled high with tacos, eggrolls, nachos, pizza. As soon as he sat down, a waitress appeared. Anticipating his order, she set another beer down in front of him.

"Hey, thanks ... but I didn't order this one."

"Oh, sorry! I can take it back if you don't want it." She started to reach for the bottle, but he waved her off.

"Nah, that's okay. But this is my last one." As the waitress walked away, he was greeted by the sight of a pretty young blonde starting her set on the pole directly in front of him. _It doesn't get much better than this!_ he thought.

* * *

The two girls casually strolled through the sliding glass door of the Forman residence, completely unaware of Bob's presence. "Hey, Mrs. Forma-OH! Daddy! What a nice surprise!" Donna's voice went up about two octaves in a nanosecond.

Bob quickly stood up from his chair, doing his best to sound angry. "Donna Irene Pinciotti – you are in so much trouble!"

"What?! Why? What did I do?"

"You know what you did, young lady – don't bother denying it!"

"Well, would you mind sharing it with me? 'Cuz I don't know what the heck you're talking about!"

Doing her best to defuse the situation, Kitty stepped in between the bickering pair. "Donna, honey – your father got a disturbing phone call earlier about, um ... well let's just say a certain pharmacist can't keep his big trap shut!"

"Oh my God – I _knew_ this would happen!" Facing her father, Donna launched her defense. "Dad, you've gotta trust me here – that pregnancy test was _not_ for me, okay? I was buying it for a friend who was too embarrassed to buy it for herself."

"Donna, just how stupid do I look?"

"Umm, can I plead the Fifth?" The blonde chuckled quietly under her breath.

"Young lady, is this some kind of joke to you? 'Cuz I'm not finding it very funny."

"No, Dad – sorry ..."

"Donna ... if you're telling the truth, then prove it. Who is this so-called 'friend' you were buying the pregnancy test for?"

The blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "Dad, I made a promise not to say anything. Are you asking me to betray a confidence?"

"Yes, Donna ... yes I am!"

"Wow. I can't believe you don't trust me, Dad. But if you insist, it's ... it's Big Rhonda. She called Jackie this morning all hysterical. That's why she came over to our house earlier – to tell me about poor Big Rhonda. Dad, we had to help her!" It was the performance of a lifetime, and Donna nailed it.

"Wow ... Big Rhonda? Geez Louise, Donna – I wish you had told me, but I understand why you didn't."

"Dad, Mrs. Forman ... you have to _promise_ me you won't say a word to anyone. She'd kill me if she knew I'd told you guys. And she's a big girl – I'm pretty sure it would hurt!"

Both Kitty and Bob nodded in agreement. "Of course!" "My lips are sealed!"

"Okay, thanks." Putting her arm around Bob's shoulders, Donna gently led him toward the door. "Now, Dad ... if you'll excuse us, we need to talk to Mrs. Forman about 'female' stuff right now, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. Donna, I'm sorry I didn't trust you before." Bob's face was contrite.

"It's okay, Dad ... I know you love me and were just worried about me. Now go on home -- we'll talk later."

As the sliding glass door closed behind him, Kitty Forman confronted the two girls. "Alright, spill it -- which one of you is pregnant?!"

* * *

As the strains of Donna Summer's "Hot Stuff" pulsed through the club's speaker system, the blonde gyrated seductively in front of Hyde.

"_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
__I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
__I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
__Gotta have some lovin', got to have a love tonight ..."_

Smiling appreciatively at her, Hyde decided that disco, combined with a blonde wearing nothing but a g-string, was almost palatable. As the song came to a close, the stripper stepped down from her platform and began walking away. "Hey, aren't you gonna ask me if I want a lap dance?"

The blonde turned around and leaned over his table. "Well? Do you?"

He was instantly hypnotized by her bare breasts, glistening with a thin sheen of oil. "Man, those are pretty fantastic ..."

"Glad you like 'em! I paid enough for 'em!" she smiled. "My name's Samantha – my friends call me Sam. Soooo ... do you want a lap dance or not?"

"Actually, umm, I'm kinda tapped out at the moment. But I was hoping you could help me out. Do you know of a nice, cheap hotel that's not too far from the Strip?"

Sam took a quick look around the club before answering in a low voice. "My shift ends in 20 minutes. Meet me over at the deli across the street – I think I can help."

* * *

"Mrs. Forman, what are you talking about?"

Kitty stood her ground. "Look, Donna ... if you're pregnant, just tell me. Maybe we can get Eric to come home early for, I don't know, extenuating circumstances or something. We can work it out somehow."

"Gosh, y'know ... as tempting as that sounds, Mrs. Forman – it's not me. Just take my word for it, alright? I'm not pregnant."

Turning to Jackie, the older woman eyed her suspiciously. "Jackie, you've been unusually quiet – is everything okay?"

Tears began forming in the brunette's mismatched eyes as she shook her head slowly. "No, Mrs. Forman ... everything is not okay!" Wiping her face with her hand, she desperately tried to stem the tide.

"Oh Jackie ... there, there! Everything's gonna be fine!" Her maternal instincts kicking in, Kitty comforted the young girl with a hug. "Here, you girls have a seat. I have some freshly squeezed lemonade in the fridge, we'll all sit down and figure things out, okay?"

Donna cleared her throat. "Uhh ... Mrs. Forman, we really just needed to ask you a couple of questions, if that's okay?"

"Oh sure! Ask away!" Kitty's nervous laugh reverberated on the linoleum as she poured two glasses of lemonade and a glass of wine.

"Okay, well ... first of all, do you know how accurate those home pregnancy tests are?"

Setting the lemonade down in front of the girls, Kitty took a sip of wine before answering. "Actually, from what I've read, if it's done correctly those tests are pretty accurate. Why do you ask?"

"Well ... y'know, Jackie's been under a lot of stress lately. Plus, she's on the Pill, so we just wondered if maybe it was a false positive or something?"

Kitty turned to the brunette. "Honey, when was your last period?"

"The end of April ..."

Kitty couldn't believe her ears. "What? The end of April? Jackie – it's JUNE!"

"I know, I know! The past few weeks have been really crazy ... I kinda lost track of time, I guess?"

"Oh Jackie, honey ... we need to get you to the doctor as soon as possible. Who's your OB/GYN?"

"Dr. Schnider – his office is over on Hickory."

"Ooohhh, that handsome one from South Africa?" Kitty giggled girlishly. "I love his accent!"

"Oh yeah ... he's dreamy!" For the first time that day, Jackie actually smiled.

"You know what? Jackie, you're in luck – one of my friends is a nurse in his office. I bet if I make a quick call, she'll try to squeeze you in as soon as possible."

"Oh, Mrs. Forman – that would be great! Thank you sooooo much!" Jackie leaned over and gave the older woman a hug.

"Now, why don't you go upstairs and powder your nose while I try to give Debbie a call, okay?"

Nodding, the tiny brunette walked across the kitchen through the swinging door to the living room and up the stairs. Kitty waited until Jackie was out of earshot before turning to Donna. "Somehow, some way, we have got to find Steven!"

* * *

Drumming his fingers impatiently on the small cafe table in front of him, Hyde checked his watch for the fourth time in five minutes. _She's late!_ The deli was dead ... the only other people in the whole place was an elderly couple sitting in a booth in the back. Picking up the menu, he pretended to scan its contents as he silently cursed himself for trusting a stripper, of all people.

Finally, after 30 minutes, he decided she wasn't going to show. Striding purposefully toward the door, he pushed it open with force, accidentally knocking someone to the ground. "Oh, crap! Hey, man ... I'm sorry about that!" Bending down, he immediately recognized the person as the blonde stripper, Sam. "Oh my God – are you okay?"

Sam just giggled. "Yeah I'm fine!"

Offering his hand, Hyde helped her to her feet. "Hey, can I get you something to drink or ... I dunno, a sandwich or something?"

The blonde smiled at his gracious offer. "Let's go have a Coke and a chat."

* * *

As Jackie climbed down the stairs and crossed the Formans' living room, she could hear Kitty's distinctive voice. "Oh, Debbie, that would be great! ... Okay, I'll look forward to hearing from you. Bye bye!"

Walking through the swinging door, she searched the older woman's face for answers. "So? What did she have to say?"

Kitty put her hands on Jackie's shoulders. "Well, Debbie thinks there might be an opening sometime early Monday afternoon, but she wasn't sure. She's gonna call me first thing to let me know, okay?"

"Mrs. Forman, I don't know how to thank you! I mean, you've been so nice to me."

"Oh, Jackie ... it was nothing! Besides, you're practically family." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"That means a lot. Now, Mrs. Forman ... I hope you understand that I really don't want anyone else to know about this. I mean no one, okay? Not even Mr. Forman."

"Oh, of course! Of course! It'll be our little secret!" she said, miming the "zipped lips and throwing away the key" thing. At that moment, the oven timer dinged. "Ohhhh, time for meatloaf! Do you girls want to stay for dinner? I'm sure Red wouldn't mind!"

The two girls looked at each other. "Oh ... no, Mrs. Forman – thanks for the offer, though! We've kinda made plans for tonight."

Kitty pulled on a pair of oven mitts and retrieved the meatloaf. "Oh. Well, if you have other plans ..." She hated to admit it, but she really missed having all the kids hanging out in the basement. Her house was way too quiet these days.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Forman – I'll call you Monday morning, okay?" Jackie gave the older woman a hug, then turned to Donna. "Are we ready?"

"Yep!" The two girls exited through the sliding glass door, just as Red pulled into the garage.

"Oh hey, Mr. Forman!" He watched as they strolled arm-in-arm down the driveway towards the Lincoln.

Shaking his head, he walked into the house and gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek. "So what did the Dumbass Sisters want?"

* * *

As the Lincoln pulled away from the curb, Jackie turned to Donna and smiled. "So where to now, Irene?!"

"Oh ha ha ha! Ya know, Jackie – if you start calling me by my middle name, I'm gonna start calling you by yours. Would that be okay with you ... BEULAH!?"

"AAAAARRRGH! Don't you dare call me that!"

Donna couldn't contain her laughter. "Alright, I promise – as long as you promise not to call me Irene."

"Yeah, okay. I just can't believe I've known you all this time, but never knew you had a middle name!"

"Well, it's not something I go around telling everyone, ya know?"

Jackie snickered under her breath. "Yeah ... neither would I if my initials spelled out DIP!"

* * *

Taking a sip of her TaB, the blonde sized up the man sitting across the table from her. "Sorry you had to wait! My boss Vinnie read me the riot act for coming in late, and I had to work overtime to make up for it."

Hyde just nodded. "Hey, no problem. Vinnie sounds like a real charmer!"

"Yeah, that's why I asked to meet you over here. I'd be in real trouble if he knew I was fraternizing with a client."

"Ahh, okay ... that makes sense," he said, clearing his throat. "So, umm ... about that place to stay?"

"Oh, right! Sorry! So, are you planning to stay just a few days? Or ... ?"

Hyde shifted in his chair, feeling a bit uneasy. "Umm ... I dunno. I haven't really thought that far ahead. Why?"

"Well, here's the deal. My aunt and uncle own a small little motel just a few blocks off the Strip. I could put in a good word for you if you like, get you a pretty good rate. It's nothing fancy at all, okay? But it's clean and cheap. So if you're just staying for a few days or so, that's probably your best bet."

"And what if I wanted to stay longer?"

"Hmmm ..." she said, a sly smile gracing her face. "I'm not sure I should tell you. I mean, I've only just met you. You could be an ax murderer for all I know!"

Hyde raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Well, lucky for me you don't subscribe to _Ax Murderer Monthly_ – I was the April centerfold!"

Sam laughed at his ridiculous joke. "You know, I don't even know your name!"

Offering his hand, he smiled and introduced himself. "Yeah ... just call me Hyde."

As she shook his hand, Sam took a good long look at the curly-haired stranger. "Nice to meet you, Hyde! Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll call my aunt and uncle, set you up with a room at their motel for a few days. And if you decide to stay longer than that, just look me up over at the Kit Kat Klub – I may have a more long-term option for you."

"Cool! Wow, man ... thanks."

Grabbing a paper napkin, Sam began drawing a crude map. "Here ... just follow these directions – it's not too far from here. If you get lost or just need someone to talk to, here's my telephone number."

As he took the napkin from her, he glanced at the map. "Seems pretty straightforward. Hey, I really appreciate this. And who knows? Maybe someday I can return the favor."

"Just don't forget me when you become rich and famous!" she said with a wink.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I can hear all you Sam haters out there screaming at your monitors! LOL! Sorry, guys ... this is a journey that Hyde must travel. Try not to be too hard on the stripper!

As far as the pregnancy storyline is concerned -- it's a bit overused, I know. No doubt there are a few of you out there who aren't too wild about all the preggo stories, but I hope to put a fresh spin on it.


	10. Chapter 10 Even the Losers

**A/N: **Wow, I'm really encouraged by the positive reviews - you guys are awesome! Huge thanks to Hyde's Bride, TK, dengal90, oversizedchanel, zeureka, sometimestheycallmejackie, BloodyLyra, dramacrazed101, heatherlea75 and fastforwarddd, among others, for keeping me motivated!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs used in this chapter:** None in this chapter.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - _"Even The Losers"_**

As dawn filtered into her pink bedroom, Jackie drowsily opened her eyes to a new day. In that all-too-brief moment between sleep and total consciousness, she basked in the glow of early morning nirvana, completely oblivious to the events of the past few days. She stretched and smiled ... and then it all came rushing back. Steven was gone and, in all likelihood, she was pregnant and alone.

Rolling over on her side, she placed one hand on her flat stomach, wondering if it was true. _Could something be in there, growing inside me?_ She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the possibility. She had been so careful, taking her birth control pill every day. _Maybe Donna's right ... maybe it's just stress causing havoc with my body clock._ The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced it was just one huge mistake. And then ...

_Oh my God ..._

Rushing headlong into the bathroom, she barely made it in time before she began hurling. As the waves of nausea eventually subsided, Jackie leaned against the wall next to the toilet, chuckling silently to herself. The irony of the situation was not lost on her – the minute her brain began sliding into denial, morning sickness dragged her back, kicking and screaming, into cold, hard reality. She might as well face it – she was pregnant.

Naturally, her thoughts turned to Steven, and how he might react to the news. No doubt he'd accuse her of getting pregnant on purpose in order to trap him into marriage. Or even worse – question her fidelity and the baby's paternity. No matter what scenario she imagined in her head, the end result was always the same – her relationship with Steven was doomed if she went through with this pregnancy.

Feeling somewhat back to normal, Jackie splashed cold water on her face before quickly brushing her teeth. Looking into the mirror, she didn't like what she saw staring back at her.

* * *

Across town, Kitty Forman sat at the dinette with a hot cup of coffee, a banana nut muffin and the Sunday _Chicago Tribune. _Finding the crossword puzzle, she tried her best to concentrate on the clues, but for some reason her thoughts kept turning to the previous night's events. She felt sorry for poor Jackie, virtually abandoned by her parents. And now Steven was missing as well ...

Taking a sip from her "World's Darn Tootin'est Mom" mug, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As Red walked through the swinging door, she put on her best Kitty smile. "Good morning, honey! You're up early!"

"Yeah, some damn bird was chirping in a tree right outside our bedroom window! I'm gonna borrow Bob's chainsaw and chop that sucker down this afternoon!" Grabbing the sports section of the _Tribune_, Red sat in his usual chair.

"Oh, honey ... no! You can't chop down that tree! Don't you remember?" Kitty poured a cup of coffee and set it down in front of him. "That's the tree you planted the day we brought Laurie home from the hospital."

"Was that the one? Oh ... well, nevermind then. Kitty, what's for breakfast?"

"I have banana nut muffins, fresh from the oven!" she offered enthusiastically.

"Well, if I can't have bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, pancakes or waffles, I guess a damn muffin will have to do!" he grumbled, grabbing one off the platter in front of him.

"Umm ... Red, honey – I was wondering if you could help me with something later this afternoon after church?"

"I'm tellin' ya right now – if it has anything to do with redecorating Eric's room, the answer is 'no'!"

Kitty refilled her coffee mug and took a sip of the hot brew. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me track down Steven."

Folding the newspaper and setting it off to the side, Red rolled his eyes. "Now look – he's only been gone four days. He's a big boy, he'll come home when he's ready. And when he does, my right foot will be permanently stuck up his ass!"

"I know, Red ... I know. But see, there's kind of an emergency."

"Am I allowed to ask what kind of emergency? I mean, it's not a laundry emergency or something stupid like that, is it?"

"No, no ... nothing like that. Just, well ... he needs to get home, that's all." Desperate for a means of distraction, Kitty picked up a sponge and began wiping the kitchen counter next to the sink.

"Alright – what is this really about?"

Glancing briefly at her husband, she then focused all of her attention on an imaginary stain on the formica. "I, um ... I promised not to say." But Red was far more intuitive than his wife gave him credit for. Quickly putting two and two together, he came up with four.

"Dammit, Kitty! Don't tell me that dumbass knocked up the Burkhart girl!"

* * *

Tiptoeing out of her bathroom, Jackie left a softly snoring Donna still sleeping in her bed as she stole down the stairs to the kitchen. After making a cup of chamomile tea, she stepped outside onto the flagstone terrace, the cool morning air filling her lungs and clearing her mind.

Steam rose from the swimming pool as she took a seat in a nearby patio chair. Hugging her knees up to her chest, Jackie closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet solitude. She'd never been much of a morning person, always preferring the late night hours. But she had to admit, there was something special about this time of day.

"Hey, Midget! How long have you been up?" Donna passed through the French doors to join her on the patio.

"I dunno ... 30 minutes? Maybe a little longer."

Wrapping her arms around her body for warmth, the blonde sat in the chair next to Jackie's. "Wow, really? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I figured if the vomiting didn't wake you up, nothing would!"

It took a few seconds for the implication of Jackie's words to sink in. "Oh God ... morning sickness?"

"That would be my guess ..." The brunette took a sip of her herbal tea, praying she could keep it down. "You know – so far? Pregnancy ... not so fun."

"Yeah, but Jackie ... think how great it will be 8 months from now, with a precious little baby. Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, a teeny-tiny Hyde afro ..."

"Donna – don't. Please, just stop." Tears welling up in her eyes, Jackie shook her head. "It's not gonna happen, okay?"

"Umm ... Jackie, I hate to tell you this, but it _is_ gonna happen."

"No, you don't understand. It's not gonna happen, because I won't allow it to happen. I'm getting rid of it." Grabbing her teacup, Jackie stood up and walked back into the house, leaving behind a stunned Donna.

* * *

Waving goodbye to his wife as she drove off to church in the Toyota, Red Forman strolled into his garage and began tinkering under the hood of the Vista Cruiser. It had been on the fritz ever since Eric had left for Africa, and he was bound and determined to fix it. Removing the carburetor, he brought it over to his workbench for closer inspection.

For as long as he could remember, he loved working on cars. Machines were dependable, predictable, with no emotions or hormones to gum up the works. The simple elegance of a 350 cubic-inch Rocket V8 was something he could understand and appreciate. Human beings, on the other hand, continued to confuse and frustrate him. There were moments when he wished he could open up a person's skull and repair them as easily as a car's engine -- life would be so much easier. Unfortunately, he was stuck in the real world, where mixed-up people lived their mixed-up lives. Silently, he cursed the human condition.

"Hey dere, Red! Whatcha doin'?"

Keeping his eyes on his work, Red barely acknowledged his neighbor's presence. "Oh hi, Bob. Just taking apart this old carburetor. Why aren't you at church?"

"Oh ... well, with Donna spending the night at Jackie's, I figured I could skip a week. Besides, when I go to church by myself, it's like all the single ladies are undressing me with their eyes. And ya know, Red – God doesn't like naked people in church!"

"Bob, that's got to be the stupidest ... oh, why the hell do I bother?! So, did you come over here for any particular reason, or just to annoy me?"

"Gee, Red ... that's not a very nice thing to say." Pouting, Bob began walking back towards his house.

Rolling his eyes, Red called out to his neighbor. "Bob, wait. Sorry – Kitty's nagging has put me in a really bad mood!"

"Oh, problems with the little woman, huh? Yeah, I know how that is. So why's she naggin' ya? Did ya forget to put the toilet seat down or somethin'?"

Carrying the repaired carburetor over to the car, Red just shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. She's got this crazy idea in her head that we need to track down Steven."

"Well good golly, Red – how are ya gonna do that?"

"Honestly, Bob, I don't have a clue ..."

* * *

Once she picked her jaw up off the flagstone patio, Donna marched inside the Burkhart mansion. "Jackie, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making chamomile tea – do you want some?" Placing a fresh teabag in her cup, she carefully poured hot water over it.

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about. But now that you mention it, I have a feeling I'm gonna need some major caffeine for this conversation. Where do you keep your coffee?"

Jackie pointed toward the pantry. "In there. But I think we only have instant."

"Oooh, Taster's Choice – classy!" Making a quick cup, the blonde joined her friend in the breakfast nook. "Alright, are you gonna tell me what's going on in that little pea brain of yours?"

"Donna ... please, just drop it, okay? I've made up my mind."

"Well, you're obviously not thinking clearly. Don't you think you should at least wait until Hyde gets back?"

Jackie took a sip of her tea and sighed. "Donna, I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want you to give me an honest answer. What do you think Steven's reaction would be if I told him I was pregnant?" Caught off-guard by her question, the blonde just stared, unable to speak. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You know as well as I do how he'd react – he'd totally freak out! And not in a good way!"

"Jackie, I don't think you're giving Hyde enough credit. Okay, sure ... he'll probably be super pissed when you first tell him. But after a few days, he'll calm down and see things a bit more clearly."

"Oh my God, Donna ... this is _Steven_ we're talking about. You know – Steven Hyde? This is the same guy who still holds a grudge against Eric for that whole shoebox diorama incident back in the second grade! Face it – there's no way this is ever gonna work."

The blonde took a huge sip of her coffee, willing the caffeine to jump-start her brain. "Okay, I'm confused. Just last week, you regretted not using the ol' 'fake pregnancy' story to force Hyde into marrying you. But now that you're really pregnant, you're gonna run off and get an abortion without even telling him? You're not making any sense!"

"Yeah, okay ... that was a joke! God, do you really think I'm that desperate to get married?"

Donna just stared at her friend in disbelief. "Umm ... yeah!"

Leaning back in her chair, Jackie was stung by the cutting remark. "Wow. I-I can't believe those words are coming out of your mouth. I really thought you'd be more supportive of my decision!"

"Look ... I just don't want you to do something you're gonna regret later, okay? And as much as I support your rights as a woman to choose what to do with your own body, I still think Hyde has a right to know. I mean, it's his baby too."

"Oh my God ... Donna, please don't make this harder than it already is!" Blinking back tears, Jackie jumped up from her chair, running past her best friend to her bedroom.

With a sigh of defeat, the blonde closed her eyes before gently banging her head on the solid oak table. _Dear Lord, give me strength ..._

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the Nevada desert, thousands of neon lights were switched off up and down the Las Vegas Strip. The casinos were fairly quiet – the majority of the tourists had stumbled back to their hotel rooms by 3 or 4 in the morning. The only people on the gaming floor at the crack of dawn, as a general rule, are either locals or compulsive gamblers. And Hyde was neither of those things – at least not yet.

Lady Luck had been smiling on him that night, mostly at the blackjack tables, and by the time breakfast was being served in the casino's restaurant, he was up almost 300 dollars. Feeling pretty proud of himself, he descended onto the steak and egg buffet like a ravenous vulture. It was the biggest meal he'd had since he left Wisconsin.

* * *

Fortified by a second cup of coffee, Donna steeled herself and climbed the back staircase toward the bedroom. Fully expecting to find Jackie sobbing in the middle of her bed, she was more than a bit surprised to see the brunette calmly sitting at her vanity, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Jackie? You okay?"

Slowly, as if in a trance, she turned towards the sound of Donna's voice. "What? Oh ... yeah, I'm alright ..."

"Look, Jackie ... I'm sorry for what I said earlier, okay? I mean, this is a highly personal decision. I really had no business sticking my nose in it."

"No ... c'mon! You're my best friend, and your opinion means a lot to me ... even if I didn't exactly ask for it." The two girls shared knowing smiles. "Deep in my heart, I know you're right. Steven does have a right to know. But Donna ... who knows how long he'll be gone? And let's be honest – it doesn't take a mindreader to guess what his response would be. He'd tell me to get rid of it."

"You don't know that for sure, Jackie!"

"Yes... I do."

"I just don't understand why you're in such a damn hurry. What's the rush?"

"Donna, just trust me on this, okay? Right now, I'm able to think about this in the abstract. But the longer this goes on, it becomes less and less abstract and more like ..." She paused for a moment to collect herself. "... well, like a real baby."

Nodding, the blonde finally understood where Jackie was coming from. And yet she was conflicted. Knowing what she did about Hyde, she felt obligated to be his advocate in his absence. Somehow, she needed to convince her best friend to hold on just a little bit longer ...

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we get dressed and go to the mall or something, huh? Take our minds off of things?"

Jackie brightened at the suggestion. "Yeah, okay! Why not?"

* * *

Driving down the Strip toward his motel, Hyde yawned and looked at his watch. He'd been awake over 24 hours, and he was exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that as he pulled into the motel parking lot, he completely overlooked the slender blonde sitting on the hood of a powder-blue TransAm a few spots away.

As he approached the door of his motel room, he heard a voice call out from behind. "Hey, there you are! I've been waiting for you!" Turning around, he saw Sam approach him, carrying a couple of styrofoam cups and a paper bag. "I thought you might like some breakfast."

"Umm ... hey, thanks. But I just ate." Inserting the key in the lock, he opened the door and walked in, an obviously disappointed Sam standing just outside. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but I've been up all night. Can we maybe do this another time?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Here ..." she said, handing him one of the cups and the bag . "Enjoy the donuts!" Stunned, all Hyde could do was watch as she walked back to her car and drove off the lot.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Donna ... thanks so much for suggesting this!" Jackie was clearly in her element. If shopping was her religion, then the Point Place Mall was her cathedral, and she worshiped at the altar of Neiman-Marcus. "We should really do this more often, ya know? Just us girls."

Outwardly, the blonde just smiled and nodded, but inwardly she groaned. Her feet were killing her, and they'd only made it as far as the food court in the center of the mall. "Hey, Jackie ... why don't we get a bite to eat? I don't know about you, but all this shopping is making me hungry!"

"Yeah, okay. Umm ... I dunno though. Honestly, I'm almost afraid to eat anything. Maybe just a TaB for me?" Setting her bags on a nearby table, Jackie turned to her friend. "What sounds good to you?"

"Gosh, I'm not sure ..." Donna scanned the various restaurants and menus. "Maybe a calzone from Sbarro?"

Just then, Jackie spied something across the way. "Hey, Donna – look over there!" On the far side of the food court in the arcade were Kelso and Fez, each standing in front of a video console. "Let's surprise 'em!"

With Donna behind Kelso and Jackie behind Fez, they quietly tiptoed towards them, then put their hands over their eyes. "Guess who?" The boys were immediately caught off guard, and just a bit pissed off, until they realized it was their good friends.

"Damn, Donna ... I was just about to break my record on Space Invaders!" Kelso whined.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Pulling a quarter from her jeans pocket, the blonde handed it to Michael. "Here, that should cover it!"

"ALRIGHT!" Turning to Fez, he began taunting him. "In your face, roller disco boy!"

"Aii, Kelso ... you lucky bastard!"

* * *

Humming a cheerful tune, Kitty Forman exited the kitchen through the sliding glass door carrying a tray of food to the garage. "Ohhh, there's my handsome grease monkey!" she chuckled, setting the tray on the workbench. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a meatloaf sandwich!"

Red peeked out from under the Vista Cruiser's hood. "Meatloaf, huh? It's been years since I've had a meatloaf sandwich." Wiping his hands on a shop rag, he crossed over to the workbench, inspecting the tray of goodies.

"That's because it's been years since we've had leftovers! But now that it's just you and me in this big ol' empty house, you better get used to it ..."

Red took a bite of the sandwich and smiled. "I could definitely get used to this!"

"Soooo ... is the car fixed?"

"Not yet. I tuned up the carburetor and got it to start, but it's still not running right. I think the spark plugs may need to be replaced."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Okay, Kitty, is there some reason why you're asking me all these questions about automotive repair?"

"Well, Red, honey ... you promised me before I left for church that you'd help me track down Steven this after--"

"Hey dere, neighbors! Ohhh, oops! Didn't mean to interrupt your lunch there, Red!" Bob put up his hands and started to walk away. "I'll come back later ..."

But Kitty reeled him back in. "Bob, would you like a meatloaf sandwich? It's homemade!"

"Well, I don't want you to go to any trouble dere, Kitty ..."

"Ohhh, don't be silly! It's no trouble at all! Just stay right there – I'll be back in a jiffy!" And with that, Kitty made a beeline back to her kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, Bob whispered conspiratorily. "Pssst! Hey Red ... I think I've got a solution to your problem."

"Uhhh ... what problem is that, Bob?"

"Ya know, the Steven Hyde problem. I think I've figured out how you might be able to find him."

"Well? Spill it, Bob – I don't have all day!"

Looking around to make sure he wouldn't be overheard, Bob handed Red a piece of paper. "Okay, here's the deal. I was thinking about your little dilemma earlier, and I remembered that Midge has a cousin in Chicago who's a private detective. That's his name and number – he's expecting your call."

Red unfolded the paper and briefly looked at the contents before placing it in his jeans pocket. "Thanks, Bob ... I owe ya one!"

* * *

Returning to the Burkhart mansion, the two girls were loaded down with shopping bags. "You know, Jackie ... I have to hand it to you. I mean, you know how to shop!"

The brunette positively glowed. "Yeah I know ... isn't it great? Hey, thanks again for going with – it really did help."

"No problem. It was actually kinda fun to watch you in action. I'm starting to think shopping is like some sort of drug for you or something!"

Pulling a pair of 4-inch high slides from a shoebox, the fashion-conscious girl grinned from ear to ear. "Now I ask you, Donna – how can you look at these Candies high heels and _not_ be happy? I mean, it's impossible!"

"Jackie – when you're right, you're right!" Checking her watch, she nudged her friend. "Hey, the guys are gonna be here any minute! We better hurry and get ready."

Donna grabbed her swimsuit from her overnight bag and dashed into the bathroom, while Jackie quickly stripped down and tried on her new navy blue string bikini – a perfect fit. Returning to the bedroom, Donna chuckled as she watched Jackie admiring herself in the full length mirror. "So, Midget ... what possessed you to invite Kelso and Fez over this afternoon anyway?"

Jackie turned to her best friend and smiled wistfully. "Well, Donna, to be honest ... I guess I was thinking about tomorrow, and how my whole life could totally change. And I want to remember this day, spend it with my closest friends – just laughing and having fun with no pressure, no stress and no responsibilities. Just for one last day."

At that moment, the doorbell rang downstairs. And rang ... and rang ... and rang. Donna rolled her eyes and laughed. "God, the Moron Twins have arrived! Are you sure this is how you want to spend the afternoon? We could always sneak out the back or something!"

Shaking her head, Jackie couldn't help but giggle at her crazy friends. "No, c'mon ... let's go have some fun!"

* * *

The four friends spent the rest of the day by the pool listening to music and generally goofing off and enjoying each other's company. Later, as the sun began to set, the gang cooked hamburgers on the grill and watched a rerun of _The Hardy Boys_ together in the Burkhart living room. When it was over, Kelso and Fez prepared to leave, offering to drop Donna off on their way. Reluctantly, Jackie waved goodbye from the front porch as her good friends drove home.

Walking back inside the house, she closed the front door behind her, making sure it was securely locked before turning out the lights and climbing the stairs to her bedroom. For Jackie, it was one of those perfect summer days that she wished she could bottle and save forever.

* * *

Sitting in their usual chairs at the dinette table, Red stared at his wife as she took a bite of her Sunday pot roast. "Alright ... what do I have to do to get out of the doghouse?"

As she buttered her dinner roll, Kitty refused to look in his direction. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If it's about this whole Steven nonsense --"

"Red Forman, you know darn well it's about Steven!" she said indignantly. "And it's not nonsense!"

"Alright, okay ... calm down! Sheesh!" Leaning back in his chair, he shook his head and sighed. "Look, Kitty, I umm ... well, I kinda mentioned something to Bob earlier about needing to find Steven."

Her jaw dropped in shock and anger. "Oh Red – you didn't!"

"Now hold on! I didn't tell him _why_ we need to find him. Anyway, he gave me this." Taking the piece of paper from his pocket, he slid it across the table. "It's the name and number of a private investigator in Chicago."

"Oh, honey ... I could just kiss you!" She jumped up from her chair and hugged the man around his neck.

"Well, don't get too excited. Private investigators aren't exactly cheap, you know. I'm not sure we can afford to hire him."

Feeling defeated, Kitty returned to her chair and sat down. "It can't cost that much, can it?"

"I'll tell ya what ... I'll give him a call tomorrow and find out. And who knows? Maybe we can get WB to help pay for it."

"Oh, Red ... you do care, after all!" There were tears in her eyes as she smiled appreciatively.

"Well, of course I care! Just don't go spreading it around town or anything ..."

* * *

As she exited Kelso's car, Donna thanked the boys for the ride and watched as they drove away. Trudging slowly up the driveway, the blonde spotted Kitty doing dishes in the kitchen. She stopped for a second, considering her options, and decided it was the only way. Opening the sliding glass door, Donna poked her head inside. "Hey, Mrs. Forman ... can I come in for a second?"

"Oh Donna! Of course – come in!" Drying her hands on a dishtowel, Kitty crossed the kitchen. "So, tell me ... how are things with Jackie?"

"Actually, Mrs. Forman, she seemed to be doing really well today. We went shopping at the mall, then Kelso and Fez came over to Jackie's house and we all just hung out by the pool."

"Oh, that sounds nice! Well, I hope she gets the answer she's hoping for tomorrow at the doctor's office."

"Yeah ... me too." The two women were quiet for a moment, each contemplating Jackie's fate. "Oh – before I forget! When I was over here the other day supervising Kelso and Fez down in the basement, I think I lost an earring. Would it be okay if I went downstairs to look for it real quick?"

"Sure ... no problem! Do you want me to help you find it?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Forman ... thanks though!" Opening the door to the basement, Donna flipped on the light and headed down the stairs. It was weird how different it seemed, even though everything was exactly the same. A small smile crossed her face as she recalled happier times down in the Formans' basement. But then she remembered the real reason she was down there.

Crossing over to Hyde's bedroom, she headed straight for his closet and located the shoebox she'd found earlier. Quickly, she removed the lid and rifled through the contents, at last achieving her objective. Sticking the slip of paper into her pocket, she promptly replaced the lid on the box and shoved it to the back of the closet. _Mission accomplished!_

Just as she started back up the stairs, the telephone began to ring. By the time she reached the top of the staircase, she discovered Kitty practically yelling into the receiver. "Eric, is that really you? Oh my God, Donna ... it's ERIC!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, confession time -- I'm a stats junkie! It's totally pathetic and I need a 12-step program to kick the habit. If anyone out there can suggest a rehab clinic or a support group for this unfortunate addiction, please let me know ASAP! ;-)


	11. Chapter 11 Knock on Wood

**A/N:** Again, thanks so much for the amazing feedback! It's so gratifying to read everyone's reviews and get a real sense of how the story is being received by the readers. Special thanks to oversizedchanel, fastforwarddd, StillrockininWisconsin, Hyde's Bride, zeureka, BloodyLyra, hydeandjackieforever20 and dengal90 for their invaluable input!

Check out Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.

**Songs in this chapter: **None.

Just a word of warning – there will be a moment of OOC-ness so unbelievable in this chapter that it will having you scratching your head, cursing at your monitor and questioning my sanity! I'm bracing myself for the outraged reviews! LOL!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - _"Knock on Wood"_**

A tiny bell dinged as Hyde walked through the door of the local convenience store. A frigid blast of super-cooled air immediately settled on his skin, offering much-needed relief from the desert heat. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, and already it was a toasty 84 degrees outside.

Nodding briefly at the middle-aged woman behind the counter, he grabbed a hand-basket near the entrance before marching towards the back of the store, choosing a few select items along the way. A loaf of bread and some nondescript lunch meat, a bag of barbecue potato chips, a package of chocolate chip cookies and a couple of Twinkies. _Now all I need is some beer, and I'm all set!_

Standing in front of the cooler, Hyde was confronted with a dilemma – Budweiser, his usual beer of choice, or Coors, a regional beer he couldn't get back home? As an internal debate raged in his sleep-deprived brain, a high-pitched female voice brought him quickly back to reality.

"PUDDIN' POP!"

His heart racing, Hyde froze in his spot, not daring to turn around. _How the hell ... ?!_

And then ... "Mommy, I wanna puddin' pop, pleeeeeeeeeeease? Please oh please oh please?"

Slowly he turned towards the source of his confusion and found a small girl, maybe 3 or 4 years old, having a mini-tantrum in the middle of the freezer aisle.

"Sweetie, no – you can't have a Pudding Pop for breakfast! C'mon now, let's go home and I'll make you blueberry pancakes. They're your favorite!"

"PUDDIN' POP! PUDDIN' POP! PUDDIN' POP!" Hyde stared, transfixed, at the miniature brunette as she stamped her tiny little feet, then stuck out her bottom lip in a most adorable, yet eerily-familiar, pout.

With noticeable restraint, the harried mother knelt down next to her daughter and tried her best to reason with her. "Honey, I'm sorry – I only brought enough money to buy milk and juice. I promise, the next time we're here, I'll buy you a Pudding Pop, okay?"

But simple economics was far beyond the small girl's comprehension. Huge crocodile tears spilled from the most remarkable brown eyes he'd ever seen, her bottom lip quivering pitifully. Looking up at her mother, she uttered one simple word. "Pwease?"

In one fluid motion, the mother swept the child into her arms, balancing her on her hip as she walked toward the front of the store. "Next time, pumpkin – I promise ..." she whispered.

Quickly, Hyde finished his shopping and followed the pair to the checkout counter. As the cashier began ringing up the woman's purchase, Steven laid a box of chocolate Pudding Pops next to the juice and the milk. Holding out a five-dollar bill, he smiled tentatively. "Here, let me take care of that."

"What?!" The young mother was obviously stunned by the generosity of a complete stranger. "Oh no, I couldn't ... I mean, it's nice of you to offer, but I can't accept your money!" Pushing away the box of frozen treats, the woman looked at the clerk, her eyes pleading for an intervention.

Nervously, Hyde cleared his throat. "Please, it would mean a lot to me, okay?" The clerk, the woman and the little girl were all staring at him now, and his discomfort was blatantly obvious. "Look, man – I know this is gonna sound crazy, but two days ago a total stranger took a chance on me. And, well ... in some weird way, I think this is how I'm supposed to pay it back."

The young woman studied him carefully, sizing him up._ Is this guy for real?_ And then a knowing smile crossed her face – she was a former flower child, after all. She'd been at The Haight during the infamous Summer of Love, dropping acid, listening to the Grateful Dead and espousing the virtues of free love. Ten years ago, she reminded herself, she would have considered this simple act of karmic kindness _normal._

"Alright, then ... if you insist."

Hyde nodded emphatically. "Yeah, man, I do ..."

Bouncing the small girl in her arms, she began speaking animatedly. "Well then, it looks like today's your lucky day, Hannah Banana! Can you say 'thank you' to the nice man?" The little tyke smiled bashfully at Steven for a few brief seconds, hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck. "Thank you, mister ..." she murmured.

As the pair walked out of the store and into the parking lot, the clerk turned to Hyde. "That was a nice thing you did there, young man!" His cheeks flush with embarrassment, he stared down at the store's tacky linoleum floor. "Hey, it was nothing ..."

"That'll be 7 dollars and 92 cents."

As he handed her a ten-dollar bill, the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake, the bottles and cans on the store shelves clinking together in a most unholy racket. Gripping the counter with both hands, he surveyed the area quickly, trying to figure out what was happening. In a few seconds, it was over, and all he could hear was the sound of the older woman chuckling to herself.

"What the hell was THAT?!"

The clerk quickly made change, shutting the cash register drawer. "Yeah, that was a doozy, huh? A bit stronger than the last one." Her cool composure was mind-boggling.

"Man, what are you talking about? Was that an earthquake?"

"Don't you pay attention to the news?" Pulling a copy of the_ Las Vegas Sun_ newspaper from a nearby shelf, she pointed to a small headline at the bottom of the front page. "That, young man, was an underground nuclear test. You know, at the Nevada Proving Ground? It's only about 70 miles away."

Picking up the newspaper, he scanned the article briefly.

**Nuclear Test Scheduled for Monday**

Officials at the Nevada Proving Ground confirm that an underground  
nuclear test, code-named Pepato, has been scheduled for Monday,  
June 11th, at 7:00 a.m., weather permitting. Residents of Las Vegas  
and the surrounding environs are advised to take the usual precautions.

Hyde shook his head in disbelief. "Holy crap, man – this is freakin' unreal. How often do they do these little tests, anyway?"

The older woman shrugged as she placed his items into a brown paper bag. "Once or twice a month – sometimes more, sometimes less." Handing him his receipt, she chuckled once again. "Yeah, when I was a teenager growing up here back in the '50s, we all used to park out on the edge of town and watch the mushroom clouds for entertainment. Those were the good ol' days!"

"Yeah, man ... sounds like a blast!"

* * *

A foggy mist hung low in the sky over the Grooves parking lot as Jackie carefully eased the Lincoln into a spot near the front entrance. It was her first day of work, and she wanted to start things off on the right foot – even if it was just a temp job. Taking a sip of tea from a styrofoam cup, she watched as the sign in front of the Point Place National Bank alternately flashed the time and temperature ... 9:54 a.m. ... 59 degrees.

Six minutes 'til opening time. Her stomach was tied up in knots, but she couldn't tell if it was due to nerves, morning sickness or a combination of both. The only thing Jackie knew for sure was that this day would be a memorable one – for many reasons. She took another sip of tea and closed her eyes, willing her nausea away.

Precisely at 10:00, a silver Mercedes pulled into the spot next to hers, and she recognized the driver immediately. Exiting the Lincoln, she met him on the sidewalk in front of the store. "Good morning, Mr. Barnett!"

"Why hello there, Jackie! I'm impressed – you're actually on time!" He swiftly unlocked the store's front door and held it open for her as she walked inside.

"Yeah, well ... don't worry. I'll try not to make a habit of it!" she teased. As she flipped a few switches on a nearby panel, the fluorescent lights above flickered to life.

Closing the door behind him, WB wasted no time getting down to business. As he handed her the key to the store, he outlined her duties and responsibilities. "Now Jackie ... I know this job is just a temporary one until Steven gets back. But I'm really counting on you to keep this store running in his absence. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh absolutely, Mr. Barnett!"

"Are you sure? Because I could always ask Angie to step in and take over for a few weeks – I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Especially if I bribe her with a cash bonus or a company car!"

"Oh no, that really won't be necessary. Look, I know this probably doesn't make much sense, but this job means a lot to me, even if it is just for a couple of weeks. I promise to work hard to make both you and Steven proud, Mr. Barnett."

"Please, Jackie – call me WB!"

"Okay ... erm, WB. Anyway, I really appreciate your faith in me. I won't let you down."

The man smiled at the tiny brunette. "I know you won't, Jackie. And don't worry – if you run into any problems, feel free to call me at the corporate office. Do you have any questions before I head back to Milwaukee?"

"Well, first of all ... what should I do about Leo?"

"I'll leave that up to you. I know he's a good friend of Steven's, but if you think you're better off hiring someone else temporarily to help out, you have my permission." Checking his watch, WB picked up his briefcase. "I hate to dash out like this, but I have a meeting in less than an hour. Any other questions?"

"Ummm – no, I don't think so. Unless ... I don't suppose you know when Steven will be home?"

William Barnett detected a hint of worry in her voice, and he did his best to allay her concerns. "Jackie, as soon as I hear anything, you'll be the first to know – I promise!"

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Barn—er, I mean, WB ... I-I appreciate it."

"Alright then. If there's nothing else, I guess I'll be taking off." Opening the door, he turned to face her. "And feel free to call if you need me."

As his Mercedes pulled out of the parking lot, she walked to the front and placed the "Open" sign in the window. It was official – she was in charge, for now. She busied herself with mundane chores – opening the register, counting the cash drawer, reviewing the receipts. Putting the excess cash and checks in a bank deposit bag, she walked back into Steven's office.

To say she was shocked at the state of the place was an understatement – boxes and boxes of files and papers were stacked everywhere, with hardly any room to walk. Opening the bottom drawer of the desk, she placed the bank bag inside and locked the drawer. At that moment, she heard the front door open and a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey, Jackie ... where are you?"

"Donna? Hang on, I'll be right out ..." The brunette exited the office and met her friend in the listening pit. "So what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?"

"My shift starts in less than an hour, but I just couldn't wait to tell you – I talked to Eric last night!"

"Oh yeah ... Mrs. Forman told me this morning that he called. Something about Rhode Island and blah, blah, blah – I stopped listening after she said the words 'Eric' and 'Africa.' I mean, haven't we heard enough about that?!"

"First of all, Eric's in _Rhodesia_, not Rhode Island. And secondly, after everything we've been through this weekend, I would think you'd be just a little bit more supportive, you know? But oh my God, what a shock! You're just as selfish and self-centered as ever." The blonde turned and headed toward the door, but Jackie chased after her.

"Donna ... Donna, wait! I'm sorry, okay? I guess I'm just jealous that your boyfriend is halfway around the world and still finds the time to call you. I can't believe I'm even telling you this, but there are times when I wish Steven was more like Eric."

Donna chuckled at Jackie's confession. "Oh my God, I've sometimes wished that Eric was more like Hyde! How creepy is that?!"

"Ya know, if we took the best parts of Steven and Eric, we could create the perfect man! Well ... there might be a few parts of Michael we could throw in there too, 'cuz let's face it, he's got fantastic bone structure!"

"Yeah, and we could call him the Six Dollar Man!" The two girls collapsed in a fit of giggles on the sofa. "So, hey – speaking of cheap guys, where the hell is Leo?"

Putting her finger to her chin, Jackie looked contemplative. "You know, I don't have a clue. I hope he shows up soon, though. Otherwise, I may have to cancel my doctor's appointment ..."

"God, Jackie – don't you dare! Wait, what time is your appointment?"

"Oh ... Mrs. Forman's friend was able to squeeze me in at 1:00. But Donna, don't worry – I'll figure something out. You know, let's not talk about it, okay? It's making me nervous. Just ... tell me more about Eric."

"Well, he sounded really good on the phone – tired but happy. He's in Salisbury right now, staying in some university dorm for two weeks during orientation. Then they'll assign him to a village somewhere – he doesn't know where yet. Anyway, he said he sent us all postcards along the journey, we should be getting them in the next few days. So, I guess that's about it."

"Wow ... it's almost hard to believe, isn't it? I mean, that he's really there, in Africa."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Before, I could pretend he was, like, visiting his grandmother in Arizona or something. Now it's real. It's the pits, if ya wanna know the truth." As a couple of teenage boys walked into the store, Donna looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, I guess I should be taking off. Hey, be sure to call me at the radio station when you get back from your doctor's appointment, okay?"

"God, Donna, do I have to go?" she whined.

Donna suddenly turned serious. "Yes, dammit Jackie – you have to go! Look, you can do this, I know you can. Now raise your right hand and promise me you'll be at that doctor's office this afternoon!"

The brunette reluctantly raised her hand and rolled her eyes. "Fine – I promise! God! Now get outta here, you crazy Amazon!"

"Alright, I'm leaving! Now don't forget to call!" She waved as she walked out the door. "See ya later, Midget!"

* * *

Counting a stack of boxes on a shelf, Red Forman grabbed his clipboard and grumbled to himself. Doing inventory was the bane of his existence – he'd much rather be getting his hands dirty, working under the hood of a car. Mondays were always pretty quiet in the muffler shop, but today it was positively dead. For the third time that morning, Red walked over to the front counter and stared at a slip of paper sitting there. "Damn it!" Picking up the telephone receiver, he began dialing a number ...

* * *

As the time for her appointment approached, Jackie grew more and more anxious. _Where the hell is Leo?_ She watched the clock on the wall as the minutes ticked away ... 12:25 ... 12:30 ... 12:35. At the last minute, just as she was getting ready to close the store, her savior walked in.

"FEZ! Oh my gosh, I really need your help. Would you mind doing me a huuuuge favor?" The tiny brunette rushed to her friend, a look of desperation on her face.

"Anything for you, luscious lady!" His smile turned to a scowl as he reconsidered his offer. "Wait a second ... this doesn't involve me getting naked and smearing peanut butter all over my body, does it? 'Cuz I tried it once – not as fun as you might think! Very sticky and hard to get out of certain areas ..."

Jackie shook her head in a futile attempt to rid herself of the mental image. "Ewwww! God, Fez – NO! I just need you to watch the store for an hour or so. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Umm ... sure, I guess so? Hey wait, where's that long-haired stoner bastard?"

Rushing to the checkout counter, Jackie retrieved her purse from a drawer under the cash register. "Oh, you mean Leo? Yeah, I dunno – I haven't seen him all morning. Look, I really appreciate this, Fez ... you are a lifesaver!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she dashed out of the store. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Fez stood in the middle of Grooves as if in a trance, caressing the spot Jackie had just kissed. "I will never wash this cheek again!" But as he crossed over to the counter, his fantasy dissolved into reality. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's Monday ... avocado facial night!"

* * *

A soft summer rain had begun to fall as Jackie traveled to Dr. Schnider's office. Turning onto Hickory Street, her stomach once again in knots, she deliberately drove past the medical building. As she circled around the block, denial once again raised its ugly head. _I'm not pregnant, I just can't be! _Finally, after she passed the office for the seventh time, she forced herself to pull into the parking lot. As she shut off the engine, her forehead resting on the steering wheel, she closed her eyes and prayed. _Please God ... please let this be a huge mistake!_

* * *

"I can't believe it! My husband and ... and ... my own sister! Leslie, how could you?!"

"You know, Lorie – if you hadn't written that nasty exposé about my nervous breakdown, Lance would have never flown to New York that fateful weekend, and we wouldn't be having this discussion!"

"So this is my fault? You have sex with my husband, get pregnant and have his baby in secret, and suddenly it's MY fault?"

_What the hell?_ Rolling over onto his side, Hyde opened one eye and glared at the television screen. _Fucking Young & The Restless! _He'd gone to sleep listening to the dulcet tones of Bob Barker's voice emanating from his TV, but now a goddamn soap opera had taken over. Angrily, he rolled out of bed and marched toward the TV set, intent on changing the channel. Flipping the dial, he landed on a local news broadcast.

" ... and the senator, while insisting he wasn't intoxicated, could not explain his nudity. Over to you, Jan!"

An exhausted Hyde shuffled back over to the bed and landed face-down onto the mattress, longing for a few more hours' sleep.

"A shockwave registering 4.2 on the Richter scale hit the Las Vegas area earlier this morning following an underground nuclear test at the Nevada Proving Ground. According to officials, no damage or injuries have been reported." Hyde snorted into his pillow. _Yeah, if you don't count the damage to my psyche! _"In related news, several protesters are on hand to demonstrate against the testing of nuclear weapons near the site. NewsWatch 13 reporter Max Robinson is on the scene. Max?"

"Thanks, Jan! I'm standing across Highway 95 from the Nevada Proving Ground, where concerned citizens have gathered to protest the continued testing of atomic weapons here in the Mojave Desert. Among the demonstrators are several dancers from Las Vegas' own Kit Kat Klub located on the Strip."

Raising up on one elbow, Hyde rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the small TV across the room. Directly behind the reporter stood a dozen gorgeous young women, each of them sporting midriff-baring t-shirts emblazoned with the Kit Kat Klub's logo across their silicone-enhanced chests, smiling and waving for the camera.

"I'm here with Samantha Hudson, one of the organizers of this protest. Ms. Hudson, what do you hope to accomplish by this demonstration today?"

Now sitting on the edge of the bed, Hyde blinked – hard. There was no doubt about it – it was Sam from the strip club!

"Basically, Mr. Robinson, we want to raise awareness of the possible dangers these nuclear tests could pose to the residents of Las Vegas and surrounding areas." As Sam rambled on about environmental and health concerns, Hyde sat on his bed in total and complete shock. Fifteen minutes later, he was still trying to wrap his brain around this incredible revelation.

"_Un-fucking-believable!"_ was all he could think of to say.

* * *

It was almost 2:30 by the time Jackie returned to Grooves. Stepping inside the store, she watched as Fez rang up a customer at the checkout counter.

"Oh, Sister Sledge – great choice! Lots of yummy dance tunes. You'll love it!" Handing the woman her change, he flashed her a cheesy smile. "Thanks ... and I'll see you on Saturday!"

Jackie stared as the leggy blonde walked by her, then out the door. "Wow, Fez! Nice job!"

"Oh, Jackie ... you will not believe it. That customer – she's an instructor at the new dance studio opening up next door. She invited me to their grand opening this weekend!" He was as excited as a toddler on Christmas morning.

"Hmm ...a dance studio, huh? You know, that could be good for business ..." The wheels in her head began to turn.

"But, Jackie – I haven't told you the best part! Her name ... it's the sweetest name I've ever heard in my life! That golden-haired goddess is named ... CANDY!" Fez collapsed on the sofa in a fit of nirvana.

Jackie couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, the jokes that are going through my head right now ..."

"Wait, what's so funny about that?!"

"Nothing, Fez – sorry. But hey, speaking of candy ..." She reached inside her purse and pulled out two Snickers bars. "Ta-dah!"

"Oh, Jackie ... you shouldn't have!" He immediately tore into the wrapper and took a bite.

"Well, I felt bad about dashing out of here earlier and just leaving you alone to run the store. So, did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Actually, it was pretty quiet – probably because of the rain. Anyway, I got kinda bored so I cleaned out Hyde's office ..."

"You did WHAT?!" Jackie dashed to the office and stood in the doorway, completely amazed. The boxes were gone, the desk was clean, the entire office was spotless. "Oh my God! Fez, you are amazing! But wait ... what did you do with all the boxes and stuff that were in here?"

"Oh, I just moved them to the storeroom in the back. And you'll never guess what else is back there!"

"Umm ... dust bunnies?"

"No, but close! Follow me ..." Fez made his way down the short hallway to the storeroom. Putting his index finger to his lips, he quietly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Leo, curled up in the corner on top of a few old moving blankets..

Jackie spoke in a low whisper. "So, has he been sleeping in there this whole time?"

Closing the door gently, Fez shook his head. "No – he actually helped me move some boxes. But then he fell asleep again, and I didn't have the heart to wake him up."

"You know, I think that old hippie could sleep through World War III!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed ever so slowly for Jackie. Customers continued to filter in and out, one or two at a time, but the majority of the time, she just stood there, staring at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes until she learned the results of her blood test. Even Fez's silly antics failed to distract her for very long.

The store was dead quiet when Donna stormed in. "Damn, Jackie ... what the hell? I thought you were gonna call me when you got back from the d--"

The minute she saw her friend, Jackie rushed over in a panic to prevent her from blurting out something she shouldn't. "DONNA! Hey, Fez ... look who's here! Our good friend, Donna!"

Fez emerged from the back of the store carrying a stack of LPs. "Well hello there, Donna! You're looking delicious today!"

Obviously taken aback by his presence, the blonde stammered, "Oh, my God – Fez! What are you doing here?"

"Well ... right now I'm helping Jackie re-alphabetize. Apparently, Leo thought all the albums should be filed under 'R' – for Record." Shaking his head in disbelief, Fez just chuckled. "Oh, that crazy hippie bastard!"

Donna took a good look at the general disarray. "Huh ... I guess that explains why all the cassettes are filed under 'T' then!"

Jackie grew impatient. "Umm, Donna ... can I talk to you in Steven's office? Like, right now?"

"Yeah, okay ..."

Feeling rejected, Fez reluctantly went back to work reorganizing the albums. "Damn that Secret Hot Girls' Club! I have _got_ to find out what goes on in those meetings!"

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Donna was immediately apologetic. "God, Jackie ... I'm really sorry about almost letting the cat out of the bag back there. But I was going out of my mind at the radio station, just waiting for you to call! So? Why didn't you?"

"Look, I didn't have anything new to report, okay? The doctor said my test results wouldn't be available until 4:30 or 5:00."

Donna checked her watch. "Okay, well – it's almost 4:30. Why don't you go ahead and give 'em a call?"

Jackie sighed and sat down at the desk. "God, will this day ever end?!" Dialing the phone, she listened to the ringing on the other end of the line. "Hi, this is Jackie Burkhart. I'm calling about my lab results – are they ready yet? ... Yes, I'll hold."

Taking a seat directly across from the brunette, Donna nervously began biting on her cuticle.

Seconds turned into minutes as the two girls sat quietly waiting. "Okay, thank you." The brunette hung up the phone and stared at her friend. "Well, Donna – it's official. I'm pregnant."

"Oh ... my God. Jackie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine – I think ..."

"Well, you don't look fine. Can I get you something to drink or eat or ... ?"

"No, Donna ... really, I'm fine. I just ..." She grabbed her purse from the desk drawer and pulled out one of the pamphlets Dr. Schnider had given her earlier that day. "Okay, here it is – Women's Clinic of Kenosha ..." Jackie picked up the phone and started dialing.

In a flash, Donna stood up and grabbed the receiver from her hand. "No, Jackie! I can't let you do this!"

Outraged, the tiny brunette lashed out. "What the hell is your problem? Gimme the phone!" As Jackie reached up to snatch the phone back, Donna held it high above her head, beyond her grasp. "Oh my God, you freakish giant – give me the damn phone!"

"No! Not until you sit down and listen to what I have to say!"

Reluctantly, Jackie returned to her chair and glared menacingly at her best friend. "Alright, I'm sitting down. Hurry up and say your piece!"

Gently setting the telephone receiver onto its cradle, Donna sighed. "Okay ... remember our little chat yesterday morning, when you asked me what I thought Hyde would say if you told him you were pregnant? Well, you're probably right – he'd freak out for a few days. But Jackie, just trust me on this – you're wrong about the whole 'getting married and having a family' bit.."

Jackie shook her head emphatically. "No, Donna ... I'm not wrong. Look, Steven had plenty of opportunities to make a commitment and never did. I've finally come to terms with the fact that he's just not marriage material."

"Ya know, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you've given me no other choice." Shoving her hand into her pocket, the blonde pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the desk in front of Jackie. "I think this may change your mind ..."

"What is it?" Her brow furrowed, Jackie cast a curious look at her friend before briefly glancing at the paper. "Donna, it's just a receipt – so what?"

"Take a closer look ..."

Jackie picked up the slip of paper, studying it carefully. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Donna ... where did you get this?"

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo boy, I know I'm gonna get so much grief over Sam's OOC behavior in this chapter, but all is not as it seems. Once again, I'm begging for your indulgence here. Keep the faith, and all will be revealed soon!

And I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a little frustrated with the slow pace of this story! Aarrghh! I'd love to hear what you think, so please review!


End file.
